Love, Life, and Family
by ToriJazz
Summary: Cute Drabbles about our favorite couple: Tiana, Naveen,and their Children. (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Wishes

**Hello Everyone. I hope you enjoy the story. R&R. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except unrecoqnized characters.**

**Chapter:1**

"Daddy! Have you seen my purple bow?" Yelled our oldest daughter from the bathroom.

"Evangeline, sweetie dads not back yet!" I exclaimed struggling with m youngest.

"Mom, where is my ball?" Our son yelled from the living room.

"The yard, Ray. You have to actually look for things that you want to find, dear!" I responded back.

"Mama? Where is daddy, I wanna play." Our youngest asked me while I tried to fix her hair.

This house is a jungle. Where is my husband?

"Sweetcakes, daddy is getting the cake right now, you don't want to miss Nana Eudora's birthday party do you?" I said to my youngest trying to strap her white and pink sandals.

"No, but I just wanna play with him, mama" she said looking pitiful.

"I know Hun, I promise that you two will have so much time to play at Nana's party, and-"

"I'm back! Tiana what do you need help with?" Asked my husband rushing thru the front door.

"Well, your daughter was looking for her bo-" I was beginning to say.

"Never mind, mama I found it, Mia had it. I found it on one of her bears. I asked you not to play with my things Mia". Lina had said to her sister.

"I know but its pretty." She said smiling at the bow in Linas hair.

"I don't care, don't touch anything else that's mine." She said walking out of the room.

Me and Naveen both at each other and Mia at the same time. She always loves to be like Evangeline but sometimes Lina just wants her space.

"Its okay Miomy** (AN: pronounced Me oh my) ** we will get you one just like Lina's and it will be alright" Naveen said picking her up and tickling her. "Now is there anything you need me to do princess?"

"Not really, just round up your children, so that we can get going." I said slipping on my shoes and getting the cake and presents for the party.

With one last look around the house, making sure no one forgot anything I headed outside where my family was waiting for me so that we could leave.  
>"Let's go everyone"<p>

"Happy birthday, mama." I said kissing her after she blew out the candles.

The party had been going great, I had come over earlier that day to cook, since she insisted that the party be at her house and not the restaurant. Naveen was taking care of music, and the kids were running around playing. All of the neighbors came over just to have a good time and that's what it was. A fun good time.

"Thank you baby. I really appreciate this all. I love it when we can all be together. Where is Lottie?" Mama asked about my oldest friend.

"At home, Travis won't let her out since she just had the twins. I think that's a good idea as well." I said thinking about how adorable lottie's new babies were. "I so happy she gave that boy a chance. He has proved to be a wonderful husband." I continued saying.

"He isn't the only one" mama said gesturing towards Naveen heading towards me with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Hey baby, it seems like all her energy just ran right out huh?" I said zipping up Mia's jacket since it was getting cold outside.

"Yeah, she was playing with the other kids a while ago and came up to me to say that she was tired. Next thing I know she's asleep. Anyways, mama Eudora, how are u enjoying your party?" Naveen said smiling at my mother.

"Oh dear, its lovely. I'm having such a wonderful time. Hand me my grand baby and you and Tiana go have a little fun, and stop worrying about me and the kids are fine. Now go on!"

Naveen handed the sleeping Mia to mama and she walked off into the house to sit with her friends with Mia on her lap sound asleep.

"So, what do you want to do, my love? This is the first time we have been alone all day." Naveen said taking my hand and leading me towards the back porch steps.

"How about we just relax a bit and talk, I'm to tired to move" I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"That's, fine. Have you seen Evangeline?" He asked after a moment.

"Yea, she's been with Steven." I said before i had a chance to stop myself. Darn It.

"WHAT!" Naveen said jumping up.

"Calm down honey, they've just been hanging out." I said standing up and wrapping my arms around him.

"No, no Tiana I know what young boys do when the "hang out". Where is she? I will kill him." Naveen said walking around the house in huff.

"Naveen please" I said catching up to him. "They are young and only have crushes on eachother. If you run in that house screaming and acting crazy she will never bring a guy home to you again. Then you'll really be mad." I said to Naveen.

"Besides, if you go in there and rip them apart then won't be here to get the present I got for you" I said softly taking his hand.

"And what would that be princesa"

I leaned up and kissed his, cheek. "Some of this and..." I kissed his lips after "and that... For right now." I said as he pulled my body close to his.

"What about the rest?" He said his hands roaming down to my butt.

"When we get home, now behave yourself, for me please" I said releasing myself from his grip.

I heard him groan as I walked into the house, to gather our children so that we could leave. It was getting late.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like. _Tori:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, and story follows. They means so much to me. :)**

**Chapter2**

**Naveen's POV**

"Daddy where are we going?" My youngest asked me.

"Honey, I told you we are going to go pick up your brother from school" I said looking down at my daughter holding my hand.

"But why? Ray and 'Lina always walk home together." she asked confused.

"I know baby, but today your brother got in trouble with the teacher so we must go and pick him up ourselves."

"Is he going to get in trouble?"

"Yes. Alot."

-  
>After me and Mia got to school I talked to Rays teacher and was able to take him home. I also picked up Evangeline So she wouldn't have to walk home from school alone.<p>

The entire walk to the restaurant was extremely quite, none of my kids made a sound because they knew when we got to the their mother, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Dad? Are you going to tell mama?" Ray said as we got to the entrance of the door.

"No" I said once I saw his sigh of relief I quickly added. "You are son."

"Tiana!" I called out walking with all of my kids trailing behind me. It was still early in the day so the restaurant wasn't opened yet, so I knew my wife would be in her office preparing for the opening.

"Yes, honey I'm in here!" she yelled back. When she heard the door open she didn't bother to look up, expecting to only find me and Mia like she had some many times before. "Where did you two go for so long?" she said not looking up from her papers.

"Mama we went to go get Ray and Lina. Ray got in trouble." Mia said running over to her mother and sitting on her lap.

"He what?" Tiana said finally looking up to see me, Ray, and Evangeline standing before her. "Naveen would you like to explain why our kids are home" she stopped to look at the clock "two hours early?"

"Well, my love, I would but I think your son would love to even more" I said.

She looked from me to him.

"Nope, dad you can take this one." Ray said looking nervous.

"My patience is running out, someone better tell me what's going on right now." Tiana said growing angry from her spot holding our younger daughter.

"Well, mama I didn't do a thing, I was pulled out of class because they said daddy was here to get me so can I be excused?" Evangeline said.

Tiana only nodded and put down Mia, and told the two to go upstairs and wait for her to bring them both a snack.

"So I'm still waiting, Raymond?" Tiana said once our daughters left the room.

Ray sighed, he knew that Tiana only used his full name whenever he was in trouble.

"I got in trouble at school today" he said never meeting his mothers eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, me and James were playing around during class time instead of doing the work that was assigned to us. Then when Mrs. Jess told us to stop we got mad and pulled a prank on her."

"And what was this prank?" Tiana said looking more angry then by the minute.

"Well, when our break started, we snuck in the class room and glued all of her papers with our assignments together, so when she passed them out there would only be on huge stack of papers." He said

I tired to hold back my smile, but I was failing because my wife turned back to me and gave me a death glare look.

I instantly cleared my face.

"Well Raymond, I am extremely disappointed in you. Not only did you and your sister miss out on the rest of the day of school, but you and james did a horrible thing to your teacher. You had no right to do what you did."

"I know mama, I'm sorry." Ray said looking up at her.

"No don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to her. You are going to go up stairs and write an apology to her." Tiana said firmly.

"Okay" he said turning to walk out of her office.

"And Ray" she called out, and he turned around."You are not allowed to play in this weeks band session either."

"Mama! Dad, say something to her." Raymond said in panic.

"Tiana come o-" I started to say.

"My word is final. Now go start on that paper young man"

Ray hung his head low and headed for the stairs to follow his mothers orders.

I walked around to stand behind her chair, and massage her tense shoulders.

"I know you think I'm being to hard on him, but this bad behavior has to stop." She said as she relaxed into my hands.

"I know I know, love but cutting his practice with the band?" I said trying to reason with her into letting my son practice with me and the other young kids I teach on the weekends.

"I know it seems unfair, but the next time he thinks about doing anything bad again he will remember this feeling." Tiana said so sure of her self.

-  
><strong>No one POV<strong>

"Goodbye son, I'm off to practice with the other kids" Naveen said as he walked pass his room. "sorry you couldn't join us."

When Naveen walked out of the room. Raymond ran to his window and watched the few other kids with their instruments heading down the street happy as could be getting ready for an hour full of fun and practice that we would not be joining, and he had one thought.

'Mama was right, I'm never going to misbehave again'

**Second chapter done, hope you guys enjoy! -Tori**


	3. Chapter 3 Mama's day out pt1

**Here is chapter 3,it kind of has two parts one Tiana and one Naveen. And as always thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 3: mama's day out.**

**Tianas POV**

Today was my day off from the restaurant and my wonderful husband gave me the day off as well, from being mommy so that me and Lottie could hang out for a while.

Me and charlotte decided to go shopping for a few things that she needed for the twins.

Once I walked in the store she was already inside, and had more things that she could handle.

"Hey Lottie, need some help?"

"Eppp! Ohh Tia, I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed excitedly as she threw the clothes on a nearby chair and attacked me in a hug.

I laughed. "Lottie must you be so dramatic I saw you two weeks ago, for the twins sixth month birthday party." I said reminding her as she released me from her death grip.

"Oh right, that was a fun party huh? Oh Tia look what I got for little Lance and little Tracey, how cute is this stuff. Speaking of little ones how are your babies Tia? Even though two of them aren't babies anymore. Is my favorite goddaughter still talking to that young man, ohh dear what was his name? Stevie, sam? Well you know who I'm talking about" Lottie said all in one breath while still shopping.

It always amazed me how she could talk so much, in a short time.

"Slow down Lottie. Everyone is fine. I actually have a drawing for the twins that Mia did I just have to- " I said digging in my bag for the art work down by my three year old.

"Here it is. She said to make sure the twins see it. You know how she is about her drawings."

"Awhh, that is so sweet. I will be sure to frame it in their room, she is so darling Tia." Lottie said taking a second to admire the picture.

"Yes, but anways Evengline is doing great and yes she is still spending time with Steven, against Naveens wishes of course. He drives her insane most days." I said thinking back on Naveens many attempts to separate the two young adults.

"Awh, well Tia, you know he is only doing it to protect his little girl. She has had him wrapped around her little finger since the moment she was born. He doesn't want to loose her" Lottie said finally taking a seat next to me with all the twins clothes on her lap.

"I know that, but she doesn't understand that. All she see's is her crazy daddy standing in the way of her and her crush. Ohh and the poor boy, Naveen has gotten him so afraid, its ridiculous." I said slightly amused at my husbands antics.

Charlotte laughed. "Well Naveen will eventually have to get over it." Lottie said in thought. "How have you been Tia? Everything good with you and the husband's private time?" She said with a wink.

Oh dear.

"Yes Lottie everything is just perfect. What about you and your man?" I said taking the subject off of me real quick. "Sugar, you know everything is fine with me and Travis. We do what needs to be done at least once a night. If you know what I mean" she said winking her eye again. "Sometimes I think I wear the poor thing out so much that he just-" Lottie tried to say before I cut her off.

"Okay, okay Lottie I got the picture." I said slightly disturbed.

"Sorry hun, you know I have no shame."

"Oh, yes I know. Come lottie let's get shopping before all the cute clothes are gone" I said getting up from my chair.

Lottie squealed and grabbed my hand and we were off.

_I wonder how Naveen was doing with the kids._

**Here we go there is chapter 3. Chapter 4 is already written up and ready to go, just need some feedback on this one to let me know you guys are still with me. Thanksss :) -Tori**


	4. Chapter 4 Daddies day in Pt2

**Hey everyone, here is "part 2" of the last chapter, with Naveen and the kids. :)**

**Chapter4: Daddys day in.**

"Miohmy baby please stop crying. I'm sure your brother didn't mean to step on your picture, it was just an accident, Right Raymond?" I said picking up my youngest daughter as her tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mimi I didn't see you down there." He said still gripping the ball he was chasing, when he stepped on her art work.

"See I told you mi princesa, it was all an accident. Are you okay now?" I said looking at mia.

She only nodded. I held her in my arms as I walked to the kitchen to find something that would make her happy. _'Now where does Tiana hide, my- found them.'_ I thought to myself.

"Here baby, you want one of daddies secret candy stash?" I said handing her a piece of candy.

"Thank you daddy." Mia said sitting on the counter, where I placed her.

"Can I have a piece too? Please?" Ray said.

"Sure why not just sit at the table. Has anyone seen Lina?" I said handing my son the bag of candy, so that he could get his pick.

"She's in her room." Ray said stuffing his face with the candy.

"Only one Raymond." I grabbed Mia off the counter got a piece for myself and went to the evengaline's room.

"Lina?" I said knocking on her door.

"Yes daddy?" She called back.

"Can me and your sister come in?" I asked even though I was coming in anyways. "Do you want some candy?" I asked as I sat me and mia on her bed.

"Does mama know that you're giving us candy before lucnh?"

"Nope, she left me in charge so today I get to do things my way." I said then thinking about it. "Okay how about we Not tell her about what I just said and the candy? Deal"

She giggled. "Deal daddy."

"So what are you up too?" I said helping Mia remove the wrapper off of her candy I gave her moments ago, and taking a bit out of mine.

"Oh nothing really just thinking." She said looking up at me.

"About what?" I said.

"You know..." She said still looking at me. I nodded for her to continue. "So, umm when are we going back to visit Nana?"

"I'm not sure whenever your mother says we are, why?" I asked puzzled.

"Daddy, she wants to see steven." Mia said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Mia!" Eveangline scolded her sister.

"What? you told me, its true daddy." Mia continued looking up at me with her big brown innocent eyes, that she got from her mother.

Before I lost my mind, I tried to calm down.

"Daddy?" My eldest waited for me to speak.

"Is this true Lina?" I asked

"Yes" she said in a small voice.

"Can I ask you something?" I said

"Yes daddy anything."

"Why do you like this boy so much? I mean I don't see a thing when I look at him."

Evangline giggles a little more. "Daddy, you're not supposed to see anything when you look at him. I like him because he is nice, and friendly. He always has a joke to tell, and we both have younger siblings who don't know how to keep secrets" Lina said looking down at her sister.

"Sowry, Lina." Mia said innocently, going over to hug her big sister.

"Its alright, I suppose. Next time what we talk about stays between us. Okay?". She said putting her pinky out for Mia to hook hers onto.

"Kay" Mia said with a huge smile.

"So daddy what do you think?" Lina asked me.

"That was very nice of you to make up with your sister." I said trying to change the subject while I stood up and headed for the door.

"No, daddy about Steve-"

"Ohh, right." I cut her off. "Well then I guess, you will have to talk to your mom again about visiting your Nana. Watch your sister. I'm going to go start lunch." I said before she could say another word.

Walking down stairs I knew I had lost my mind up there. I had basically giving my daughter the O.K to go and see that Boy.

Ugh.

I walked to the table and sat next to my son and put my head down.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Girls!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it"

**Okay here was chapter four, I hope you all enjoyed it. I appreciate all the lovely reviews. Keep 'em coming. :) -Tori**


	5. Chapter 5: shopping and questions

**Thanks for the feedback it means a lot to know that you guys are still with me. Anyways this chapter is a girls day out with Tiana and her girls. Enjoy& R&R. Thankss.**

**Chapter 5: shopping and questions**

"Naveen!" I yelled through the house, looking for my husband.

"Yes Love?" He said walking in the bed room, wearing only his PJ's.

"The girls and I are about to leave for our day out, and I wanted to make sure that you and Ray have everything. You need before we go." I said putting the last few things in my purse.

"Yes, we do. We are simply going to relax, make some sweet music, relax, eat, and oh yeah did I mention relax?" Naveen said joking.

"Alright I'm just checking to make sure that my boys are taking care of."

Naveen walked over to me, and placed his arms around my waist. " We are going to be fine don't worry. You just make sure that and my princesa's come home in one piece."

"We will be fine as well. Promise." I said leaning in closer to his embrace.

"Good." Naveen said before he leaned in to whisper in my ear "Now give me a very sweet kiss, one that will last me the whole entire day, Since you are leaving me of course- ." Before naveen could finish talking I had already placed my lips onto his.

Once Our lips met at the same time, they moved in a steady sweet pace with one another's. But, the kiss was soon broken off when our youngest daughter came in looking for the two of us,ready to go.

"Ewww, daddy, that icky." Mia shirked in disgust.

Naveen chuckled and let go of me running to swoop Mia up and attack her with tickles.

"That's right! All boys are icky, well expect your devilish handsome father. You are never allowed to kiss a boy until you are a mommy." Naveen said trying to corrupt his daughter.

"Naveen, stop trying to scare the poor child of boys. She can kiss who ever she wants, whenever she wants." I said taking the giggling toddler out of his arms.

"Over my dead body, she will." Naveen said seriously.

"Daddy, I think all boys are icky, 'cept you and Ray, hmm well maybe ray too." Mia said, being the daddies girl that she is.

"There you go baby." Naveen said proudly.

"This is ridiculous." I said laughing and grabbing my purse. "Lina! We are leaving let's go."

Eveangline met me, mia, and naveen at the door. "Goodbye Ray honey be good for your dad" I said to my son who was sitting at the table eager for me and his sisters can leave so he could have a boys day with his father.

"'Kay, mom love you."

"You guys be safe. See you when you get back. Love you" Naveen said pecking my lips before I walked out the door.

"Will do. Love you too. You girls ready to go?" I said grabbing Mia's hand and making sure that I had everything.

"Yup, bye daddy." Evengline said giving her dad a kiss and heading outside.

"Bye baby, and bye miss Mia." He said leaning down to her level before giving her a kiss. "Make sure you watch your sister and mama, and if any guys try and talk with your mom or sister you let me know and I will take car of them" he said with a wink.

"Okay daddy!" Mia exclaimed happy to have her own special job.

"Oh brother"

"Thank you so much mom for buying me this special dress for school everyone is going to love" Evengline said as we sat at the table waiting for our food to come.

We had took a very extended shopping trip looking for some of the cutest clothes, for school. Not only for the girls but I also picked up a few things for Ray, and Naveen.

"You welcome baby cakes, it look absolutely gorgeous on you."

"Yea, its my favorite color, purple." She said taking one last look at the dress.

"Mama, what's your favorite color?" Mia said.

"Green."

"And daddies?"

I giggled a bit. "Green as well baby."

She looked slightly confused.  
>"Is that why you love him? Because you guys like all the same things?"<p>

"Haha. No baby its not, and me and your daddy don't like the same things. When you fall in love it is important to be compatible though so you don't always fight about every little thing." I said pausing as our food got to the table.

"But you also, don't want to have every single thing in common because you will get bored with each other, and that's not good.." I said in conclusion.

"Oh, okay" Mia said starting to dig into her food.

"Lina? Are you okay you kind of quiet?" I said after a few moments of noticing my daughter wasn't speaking.

"Huh?...yeah I'm okay I was just thinking." She took a piece of her bread and putin in her mouth. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you know for sure you were in love with daddy? Lina asked.

"Well, once I was sure I could trust him and knew that he wanted nothing but the best for me, and I for him and I felt I couldn't be without him, I knew he was the one man I wanted to spend my life with and start a family." I said smiling thinking about my one true love. "Why?"

"Just curious...do you think that I will find someone like that?"

"Yes dear, I hope all of you children find love one day." I said then remembered that maybe she had. "What about Steven don't you like him?"

She blushed alittle. "Yes, but we are only friends right now mama.  
>Besides I'm afraid that daddy would kill him." We all laughed.<p>

I giggled again "Don't worry, when the time is right, and rather its that lovely boy Steven, " she blushed. "Or some other very lucky boy I will take care of you father."

"Even for me too mama?" Mia said looking up at me.

"Yess, you to MiohMy." I said chuckling. "Okay now let's finish up here, and go home and see what your father and brother are up too."  
>-<p>

"And mama also got me some very pretty shoes." Mia said sitting on Naveens lap in our bed.

After we got home, I helped Evengline and Ray put their new things away, and got them ready for bed. It was Naveens job to put Mia down.

"Well, I'm sure they are very pretty if your mom picked them out." Naveen said, both of them obvious to the fact I was standing at the door way.

"You, love Mama, a lot don't you daddy?" Mia said out of nowhere.

"Yes, baby I do. I'm not sure what I would do without her. She's also the reason I have three of the most beautiful kids in town." He said slightly tickling her sides.

She giggled. "She loves you too, a lot.".

"Oh really" Naveen finally noticed me at the door, and gave me a subtle wink "and how do you know?"

" 'Cause daddy, she told me and Lina, she couldn't live without you either" she said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to know that my wife, loves me just as much as I love her." Naveen leaned in closer to Mia, and whispered loud enough so that I could hear as well. "Well, I love her way more." He said looking me directly in the eye.

Mia giggled.

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make is alittle longer. Let me know what you think. :) R&R please. -Tori**


	6. Chapter 6 Mama sick day

**Thanks for the feedback, it really let's me know that your all into the story. :) **

**Chapter6: mama's sick**

'Ahh it's to early for this' Tiana thought to her self as she hide her head under the covers.

Coming running down the hall she heard the pitter patter of little feet tuning towards her and her husbands bedroom.

"MAMA!" Ray yelled as he and who Tiana assumed were Mia to jumped on her bed. "we're hungry"

"Naveen?" no answer. "Naveen please wake up" after her husband moaned and rolled over the opposite direction from her and the kids, she decided he wasn't going to get up and figured she might as well.

"Okay, mama is up" Cough "why don't you to go to the table and wait for me I will be there in a minute."

Without a word the two children ran out of the room, arguing about who was going to sit in the best seat at the table. Tiana had to drag herself out o the bed and into the bathroom. Once she got to the mirror she was instantly shocked. Both her eyes were red and she couldn't help but feel extremely weak. She knew it had to be the begging of a cold.

"This is the last thing I need right now, is to be sick" she said to herself. With one last look she slowly exited the bathroom and the bedroom and headed for the the kitchen to start breakfast for here children.

Naveens POV

Barely awake, I rolled over in bed to great my wife with a 'good morning' but she wasn't there. I got up and headed towards the door and heard the talking of my children , but still not a word from my beatiful wife.

"Good Morning everyone" I exclaimed to my family.

"Morning daddy" Mia said looking up from her food. Ray only gave a nod.

"Where is your mother?" I asked still not seeing Tiana.

"She is laying on the couch she said she didn't feel well." Evangeline said gesturing towards the couch.

Once I got over to my wife I was horrified. she was laying almost life less with her eyes closed and sweat pouring from her face.

"Tiana?" I said placing my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and quickly removed it because of the hotness. "Baby you are burning up, why are you down here?"

"Naveen?" she said slowly opening her eyes to see me."I had to feed the kids."

"Why didn't you just wake me up then?"

"I tried" she said sneezing a few times. I instantly felt bad. I picked Tiana up and started to carry her to our bedroom.

"What are you doing the kids-" she started to say.

"Will be fine. I want you to lay down here and relax I'm going to go fix you something to eat." I said leaving the room before she could protest.

"Children!" I called out for them to come to me. "Your mothers has a terrible cold so I am going to ask you all to not bother her. Evangeline, you will be in charge while I am helping you your mother. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors."I said finishing my speech for the kids.

"Daddy? when is mama going to be better?" Mia asked me looking sad.

"Soon I hope."

The past few days have been the worst.

I have been trying to nurse my wife back to health but this cold is making her more stubborn then usual, she won't eat or drink anything. I also have had to man down the Restaurant for her and that was not as easy as my wife made it sound. Then my kids. it seems like they needed everything. food, clean clothes, help with homework, and attention. i was starting to think i would loose my mind it was definitely time to call in for some reinforcements.

"Baby, are you going to eat this soup?" i asked for the last time to my still sick wife.

"Naveen I told you that I wasn't hungry." she said turning the other way around trying not to face me.

"You can't starve yourself, and i honestly don't know what to do, so I called in for some help."

You Didn't" was all she could say before her mother walked in the door.

"TIANA! why are you putting your poor husband through all this. You know better then this. Not eating? you should be ashamed of your self, are you trying to stay sick?" Eudora came our bed room, with a medium sized pot.

"Mama I am fine. like I have been trying to tell Naveen, I Don't want to eat." Tiana said weakly looking at her mom.

She knew this battle was over.

" I don't want to hear it. Now eat this right now, so it can sweat out this cold." Tiana's mother handed her to bowl.

"I hope your happy Naveen?" Tiana said eyeing me harshly.

"I'm only trying to help." I said and she rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

"Don't worry about this child right now, just go and take care of my grand babies, and I will get her back to normal." Eudora said.

Before I walked out of the room, I kissed Tianas still sweaty forehead and told her I would check on her later.

"Well Honey, Tiana should be fine in the morning. she is asleep right now, and the soup has her sweating out all of that nasty cold." Eudora said packing her things getting ready to head home.

"Thankyou so much for helping out mama Eudora." I said kissing her cheek and helping her out.

"No problem baby, anything you need you know I'm here for the two of you, and the kids. Goodnight now." She said leaving the house.

Once she was gone, I went throughout the house one last time to check on the kids who were all asleep.  
>I got to my bedroom and removed my day closed and slipped on my night ones, slowly slipping into the bed trying not to wake my wife.<p>

"Naveen?"

"Sorry P didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Better, and im sorry." my wife said slightly.

"Don't worry about it"

"No i didn't mean to be so mean and rude to you, I just wasn't feeling like my self and you know I hate to be useless." she said scooting closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her now cooler body. "it is quiet alright. You know, I knew you always had so much to do around the house, but i never knew hoe challenging it all was. With work. the kids, and keeping he house all together. I must say you are supper women."

She laughed slightly. "nope just a mother, and mother work is never done."

"Your-" I started before I started in a fit of sneezes. " I guess you can say that again.

**Thanks again for reading, reviews are love! thanks 3**


	7. Chapter 7 Family Times

**Hello, everyone sorry it has been awhile but I defiantly forgotten about all of you or this story. So without further a 'Dou chapter 7. ****J**

**Chapter 7 Family Times**

"Remember to make sure that you take all of egg shells out of your bowls. Well better yet try not to get any into the mix."

"But mama what if we like it crunchy?" Mia responded seriously.

"Trust me baby, no one likes crunchy eggs in their omelets." Naveen said walking over to her to assist his daughter. "Here how about me and you share a bowl and work together." He said with a small smile.

"Great idea! Now lets continue, every one gather up what you each want in your omelets." I said gesturing towards the ingredients on the counter.

Evangeline sighed and moved to get the things that she need slowly, but surely.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Just.. why are we doing this? Its a waste of time." she said annoyed.

"No it's not, it's family time, you can never waste time when your spending it with your family." I said cheerfully.

"Well, why do we have to cook? You are the only on in the house that knows what they are doing, the rest of us are just failing miserably." she said challenging me.

"Because last week we learned how to play a few tunes for your brother, the week before that we all drew pictures for Mia, and this week for me it's cooking. Next week it will be your turn and we can do whatever you enjoy doing!" I exclaimed happily.

She still showed no sign of excitement. The past few family days we have had she seemed to complain about them all, and I did understand where she was coming from. She was growing up and hanging out with her family was not "cool" anymore. But I still tried.

Ray chuckled and we all turned to him. "Next week we will be starring at a picture of Steven, for Lina's day"

Naveen Tensed a bit.

"You little nose picking-" Evangeline started.

"Alright, Alright. Raymond apologize to your sister that wasn't nice." Naveen said to his son looking annoyed about Steven being brought up.

"but dad!"

"No buts, do it!" My husband demanded.

Ray sighed "Fine, sorry 'Lina"

Evangeline continued to look away, and commence to stirring her omelet around.

"Okay lets please get back to the cooking, and stop all this nonsense." I said. "Now since everyone has what they need in their bowls we are ready to cook it up."

"Daddy, stop it!" Mia said giggling, I turned to face her and she and Naveen were both slightly covered in flower.

"What are you two doing? Where did you even get this flower we didn't need it for these omelets?" I said questioning them.

"Mama, daddy took it because he said he wanted to make snow on the counter."

I put my hands on my hips and turned to my husband.

"Well that might be true but, I-"

"Nope, no excuses the two of you are going to clean this whole mess up." I turned around

on my heels and went back to the stove.

I heard Naveen and Mia laugh lightly behind me and before I could turn around to see why they both threw some flower on me.

"Heyy!" I said shaking off the flower out of my hair. "Oh you two are going to get it now."

Normally I'm all against playing with food and messing up the my kitchen, but today was family day and this actually seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. before I started I made sure to run and turn off the stove with the omelets preparing. no need to start a fire.

Once I said that the war had begun. the two of them started throwing flower and other cooking ingredients at me and I was getting extremely messy. 'I need reinforcements.' I thought to myself.

"RAYYY! COME HELP YOUR MOM!" I exclaimed out to my son who wasn't in the kitchen. Before long he came running and it and it didn't take him long before he was on my side throwing things at the others.

"That's not fair you got the boy, he's like three people." Naveen said still throwing things.

I just shrugged and kept the war going.

" Miohmy, go and find your sister while I try and hold these two off. Tell her we need her help!"

"Okay daddy" she said while running thru the food fight to find her sister, dripping all over the floor.

**Mia POV **

I was running as fast as I could to 'Lina's room to try and find her so that we could finish and go play it was so much fun.

"Lina hurry come quick we are having a food fight in the kitchen." said once I found her on her bed writing..

"that would explain why you are dripping on my floor. No thanks."

"Sorry, but please its so much fun!"

She made a noise that sounded like she was mad. "Mia I said no!"

I was about to leave her room. "Why don't you like us?"

"what?" she said looking at me.

"why don't you like us? you never want to spend time with us anymore?"

she walked towards me and picked me up.

"I do like spending time with you guys but sometimes I want to be by myself, just to be alone with myself. I know you don't understand that but you will when you're my age." she said giving me a hug.

After the hug she looked at me and smiled and set me back on the floor and grabbed my hand.

"Come on there's a food fight, and if I'm correct your on daddy's side, and he could probably use our help." she said as we started to run down the hall.

"I thought u wanted to be alone?" I questioned.

"I do, but I can do that after family time, lets go and play."

**Tiana's POV**

"Well, Naveen do you want to give up? Seems like Mia isn't coming back to rescue you." I said and Ray agreed with me.

"You wish my princessa, if I know my girls they will be here any second." he said looking doubtful to his own words.

"Yeah right dad, you know Lina isn't going to want to play, me and mom will win anyways." Ray said.

A few moments later, right on cue Mia ran back in with Evangeline. Both smiling and already attacking us back.

"No fair, I thought she would never come to play with us." Ray said in shock.

I looked over at my older daughter. "Well, son she is full of surprises."

**Hello again, so here it is hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to be updated. If you have any suggestions fill free to let me know if you would like something in an incoming chapter, and if I like the idea I will defiantly write on it. Please R&R. thank you -Tori**


	8. Chapter 8 First Day of School

**Hello Everyone, Sorry about the lack of dates. I have been doing a lot this summer and I got alittle side track. So without any further wait here is chapter 8. Ps. Please R&R means a lot. ****J **

**Chapter8: Fist Day of School**

**Naveen's POV**

For the First time, in a long time when the sun shined into me and Tianas bedroom, I didn't want to get up. Today was the kids First day back to school from summer break, but that wasn't the problem. I was all for Lina and Ray going to school, it was my Youngest, Mia who I wasn't ready to let go of.

I could hear my Kids up and already running throughout the house getting ready for their first day back. Lina and Ray fighting for the bathroom, and Ray getting to it first.

My wife started to stir next to me, she knew how I had felt about letting Mia go to school, I wanted her to stay with me all day like she had done before.

'Naveen…Baby? I know that your awake." Tiana said pleading with me. "Fine" she got up mumbling once I didn't budge.

I heard Tiana walk down the hall to stop our older kids from fighting and get breakfast and their lunch started.

I tired turning back over and falling back asleep so that I could skip this day, but I heard the door open and thought it was my wife coming back in to try and get me up.

When someone crawled into bed next to me and their small cold feet touched my leg I knew immediately who it was.

"Daddy? Are you sleeping?" The little voice asked me. I thought about ignoring it and letting her believe I was. Then I heard her sniff sounding like she was crying.

"No, mi little princesa, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I said sitting up and grabbing her into my lap.

"I Don't want to go to school today, but you and mama are making me." She said crying harder into my arms, breaking my heart.

Even though I wanted more then anything for her to say with me and her mom at home forever I know that I wouldn't happen. She would eventually have to grow up, and me keeping her from school wasn't going to stop that. So I knew I had to do the right thing.

"Well, Mia don't you want to be a big kid like Lina and Ray?"

She shook her head 'no'

"Well what about making new friends, playing games, and learning things so you can be just as smart as your siblings?" I asked her. She looked at me and then slightly gave me a small smile and a yes.

"That's my MiOhMy, so how about we get you dressed in whatever your mother has picked out for you get your things, and I escort you to school, princess style."

"Okay Daddy."

I picked Mia up and we walked back to her room, where Tiana had picked out pink dress, with a yellow flower in the middle of it that Eudora had made for her for her first day of school. Once her dress was on and shoes that ere also laid out were on we walked to the now clear bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and I would fix her hair as best as I could).

Once I finished with her hair, her stomach started to growl. "I guess someone is hungry, lets go and eat." I said picking her up and heading to the kitchen.

"Well kids look who decided to wake up this morning with the rest of us, Mia and daddy." Tiana said walking over to me and Mia. "Good Morning baby cakes, I have your favorite breakfast waiting for you right here." Tiana said taking Mia out my arms and placing her at the table.

"Morning children, everyone ready for school?" I asked walking into the kitchen, while Lina and Ray both talked to me.

"Yes! Me and Mark are going to make this school year so much better then the last one. We have so many pranks planned out its …" Ray stopped talking once he say the glare Tiana was giving him.

"I really hope me or daddy don't have to come down to the school this year to pick you up early, or there will be a lot of trouble, young man. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama." Ray said looking down.

I was in the kitchen, getting my coffee ready, when I felt small fimiliar arms wrap around my waist. Tiana.

"Good Morning" I said to her softly.

"Thank You, Mia told me about this morning. She was having a hard time, and you helped her through even though you were having a hard time yourself letting go." she said unwrapping her arms to give me a kiss.

"Yeah, well I've been through it before with Lina, so I guess I had to just suck it up for her."

Before Tiana could respond, the school bus for Ray and Lina pulled up and they rushed out of the house with a ll their belongs kissing me and Tiana and wishing Their younger sister a good first day.

"Mia, have a good day I cant wait to hear about it when we all get home tonight." Lina said sweetly, probably remembering her first day of school and trying to give her sister some peace of mind.

Once Lina an Ray were out of the house, and Mia was done eating her breakfast it was time to go.

"Okay Mia, I will pick you up in a few hours, have a great day today and don't worry about anything you will have the best time. I love you baby." Tiana said kissing her check after handing her, her backpack.

'Okay, love you too mama." Mia said grabbing my hand."

"Naveen on your way back can you please run to the store I need a few things for the restaurant today before we open." She handing me a small list. "Thank you honey, be careful" she said giving me a slight peck on the lips before me and mia walked out.

The walk over to Mias school was very quick we picked a school close to home, so when Lina and Ray got out of school on their way home they could pick her up when me and Tiana worked at the restaurant.

"Hello there cutie you must be Mia?" The teacher came out to greet us as we walked into the classroom filled with running children. "And you must be Naveen, welcome I'm Mrs. Thorne. Mia are you ready to come play with the other kids?"

Before Mia could respond a little girl around Mias height came over and introduced herself as Shelly, and grabbed Mia to the doll house to go and play with her."

"Well that answers that, Naveen she will be fine. don't worry." Mrs. Thorne said to reasure me.

"Thanks, I better go my wife has chores for me do, before return home, have a great day." I said heading towards the door before I heard Mia yell out to me and run over.

"Bye daddy, I love you." mia said smiling as I bent down to hug and kiss her.

Yup, she will be just fine.

**So there you have it guys, chapter 8. I loved this chapter a lot hopefully you all did too, please R&R. THANKYOU**

**-Tori:) **


	9. Chapter 9 Rainy day tickle wars

**Hey Loves, sorry it's been along time. Its my senior year and everything is happening a once but… Christmas Break is about to start so I will have time to write and get things posted up for you all. I've been keeping up with the reviews and all messages you all send me and the story and author favorites, and I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks:) plz Read&Review so that I know your all still here with me.**

**Chapter 9: Rainy Day Tickle Wars.**

**(Tiana Pov)**

"Naveen? Have you seen any of our candles? I'm afraid the lights are about to go out because of the-" I said right before the storm going on outside knocked out all of the power.

"AHHHHHH! Mama! Daddy! Where are you?" I could hear my youngest daughter crying out from her room.

"Hold on honey, we are coming right now!" I called back to her heading down the hall towards her room. "Naveen, where are you-" I could barely say before I ran into a huge body knocking me to the floor.

I felt a strong pair of hands lifting me up off the ground just as quickly as I had hit it. It was extremely pitch black in the hall way.

"Sorry my love, I didn't see you there, I just found the candles Ray has them I'm going to the kitchen to try and find the matches to light them and we can all go sit in the living room." Naveen said getting ready to pass me up to the kitchen. Before he could leave out, I grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Why don't you let me go and get the candles and you go find Mia I think she's panicking because of the dark you know she doesn't like it" I said going in the opposite direction. I turned back hearing the sound of laughter erupt form my husbands mouth.

"What's the matter? You still not trusting me in the _your_ kitchen?" He said looking at me with a sly smirk.

"It's just dark babe, and there are knives in the kitchen that is all." I said heading back over to him to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, Alright I'll let this one pass but only because -"

"DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mia called out again looking for someone to save her.

"Go and get your daughter, whatever little dirty comment you were going to make can be put on hold." I said smiling at him over my shoulder as I walked towards the kitchen.

Once I got to the kitchen, safely not hitting anything, I found the matches with ease. Trying not to hit anything I made it to Evangeline's room and found her sitting in her bed, reading a book. Well at least trying to read one.

"Babycakes" I called to her using the nickname my mom once used for me. "Why are you reading in the dark? Come with me, your father, Ray, and Mia are all going into the living room to relax until the storm is over." I said smiling towards her.

"Okay Mama, I could hear Mia screaming from the other room. I had a feeling she would be the first to react." she said laughing a little to herself and heading over to the door to walk with me to meet with the others.

When we got to the living room, Ray was sitting on the floor with the candles on the table trying to start fire with his shoes, while Naveen stood at the window with Mia on his hip lowly speaking to her.

"What's taking mama so long, I could have had the matches by now and we would all actually be able to see each other." Ray complained.

"Don't start, young man!" I said starling him from behind. "I may move slower then you but that doesn't mean that my hearing is gone." I said gently tapping his head full of brown hair just like his father.

"Sorry mama, can I light the matches?" He said reaching up to take them from my hands.

"Yes, but let Evangeline place them all around the room, so that you don't drop any, catch the house on fire."

"Well it is raining outside, it would just put it right out mama." Evangeline said joking, causing her brother to laugh out loud.

I just shook my head and headed over to the window towards Naveen and a crying Mia.

"Awwh, baby there's no need for teary eyes filled with water, there's already enough of that outside from the rain." I said whipping the tears form her face.

She only looked at me and sniffled again. I looked over to Naveen for some help.

"She's sad because, we didn't get to her sooner. She thought everyone forgot about her in the house and just left." He said looking at Mia like his heart was broken seeing her in tears.

Evangeline and Mia especially had Naveen wrapped around his fingers, there wasn't anything that his girls couldn't do, and he would be behind them a hundred percent.

"Baby, we are so sorry." I said turning Naveen's body around so that they would both be facing me. It was easier to see everyone not that the candles had been lit. "We could never forget our baby, trust us. We were just trying to find some light in the house, so your big 'ol clumsy daddy here wouldn't be tripping and falling over everything in the house."

I got a little chuckle out of Mia when Naveens face turned into a shocked expression.

"Oh you all think that daddy is so clumsy, don't you?" He said pretending to loose his grip on Mia and almost letting her fall to the floor a few times and then bring her small body back up and tickling her sides.

"Stop, stop daddy I didn't say you were it was mama, she said it daddy." Mia said trying to get Naveen to stop tickling her and ready to attack me.

"Oh yea, huh? Well lets go and get mama!" Naveen said placing Mia on the floor to come attack me.

I ran back over to the couch and grabbed Ray, and Evangeline in front of me to block me from their father and sister. "Don't think you can hide behind them, we can get all of you. Come on Mia." he said and they both ran over to us.

And, that was the beginning of our annual rainy day tickle fight.

-**Tori :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Cleaning day pt1 Sammy

**Chapter 10: Cleaning day part1 (Sammy the bear)**

**Tiana POV**

"Good Mornin', my lovely family. Guess what today is?" I said walking into the kitchen where Naveen had already made breakfast and started feeding the kids.

"Ooh, what mama?" My youngest Mia said looking up at me with grape jelly on her cheeks.

"Well baby," I said taking a napkin and wiping off her face. " Today is cleaning day!" I said excitedly.

Everyone groaned at the plans for today.

"But mama, today is Saturday, why can't we do something more fun." Eveganline said.

"Yea, like a water fight, or a game of family soccer " Ray stated excitedly tying to get me to change my mind.

Naveen nodded, "I agree with the kids love, we work all week when do we get a break?" He said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well first off, Ray it's to cold to be outside, there is supposed to be a rain coming in soon. So we are stuck in the house today anyways, why not get rid of some old stuff?" I said trying to reason with my son, who I knew would be the hardest to persuade. Well him and my lazy husband.

" Mama, if we throw away our old stuff, does that mean we get new stuff?" Mia said looking curiously at me.

"Yes, baby but we need to make space first."

That seemed to satisfy one person. I knew before even mentioning this it was going to be a hard task to even try and get the to cooperate.

"So after we all eat, we will head to our rooms and get started? I will give you all one box, fill I with stuff you don't want or use anymore and then we will call it a day. Simple, what do you all say?"

No one responded, except Mia who nodded excitedly.

"Fine, Fine if you guys please do this for me, I will have a surprise for you all next Saturday." I said trying to wager with them all, even though I had no idea what I had in mind for the next week ahead of us.

"What, is it going to be more cleaning?" Ray mumbled

"No smarty pants, you will jut have to wait and see." I said smirking.

-  
>" Hey mama look what I found!" exclaimed Evangeline running into me and Naveen's room.<p>

"Awh, baby it's your old teddy bear that grandma made you when you were first born" I said picking up the brown faded teddy bear with one button for an eye missing. "You wouldn't ever leave the house without it, your poor daddy had a hard day with you and this thing awhile ago."

_-FlashBack- ( Evangeline at the age of two)_

_"Lina please we are going to be late if we don't leave now to-" Naveen said begging the toddler to leave the house._

_"NO, daddy not wisout Sammy!" The two year old was determined._

_"But baby I promise when we get back we will find him."_

_"Noooo, I can't he will be sad and crying if we leave him here." Evangeline said on the verge of tears._

_Sighing Naveen put down his house keys and started to destroy the house looking for the bear his daughter was much in love with._

_After about twenty minutes of looking he knew it would be a lost cause and he would never be able to pick Tiana up from he mothers house._

_"Baby, I'm sorry I can't find Sammy anywhere but we have to go-" Naveen was stopped mid sentence by his daughter's whimpers and the phone ringing. " I know this has to be your mother."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Naveen? Where are you I have been waiting on you for almost half and hour? If you were going to forget about me then I could have just come home by myself!" she said fussing through the other end of the phone._

_Sighing he replied "I'm so sorry love we have been in a bit of a crisis here at the house, Evangeline-"_

_"What? What's wrong with my baby is she hurt, is that her in the back crying?" Tiana said starting to panic._

_"Baby calm down, nothing is physically wrong with her. She just refuses to leave the house because we can't find Sammy the bear."_

_The next thing Naveen heard on the phone was laughing, he was on the verge of tears and his wife was laughing at him._

_"Naveen honey, do you remember why I came to my mothers house on this fine day?" Tiana said after she finally calmed herself down._

_"Umm to swamp cooking recipes?"_

_"No, my husband who never pays attention to anything I say. I came here so that my mother could sow the eye back on to Sammy the bears face. I have Sammy with me."_  
><em>-End of flashback-<em>

Evangeline and her mother laughed by the end of the story being told.

"After that, your father made sure of two things. One to make sure he listened to me and the rules whenever I said I was leaving him with you kids and second-"

"To make sure you had that bear wherever you went" Naveen said coming closer to finish off the story.

Evangeline smiled "Sorry daddy didn't mean to cause so much trouble"

"It's okay Lina, I would find a million bears for you." he said kissing her cheek. " You know after all of that, that stupid bears eye still came back off"

The three of them all just laughed and continued their cleaning.

**Hey guys, a few things!**  
><strong>First thank you for all the story favorites and follows!(: they make me smile.<strong>

**Second I know I haven't updated in awhile, but it's my senior year in high-school so things are getting a bit insane, but I haven't forgotten about you all.**

**Lastly, this chapter 10 will be in two more parts. Each kid will have a flashback about something they find in their rooms, like Evangeline just did. So hopefully that will be all up in the next couple of days.**

**But if you have ANY ideas of future chapters you want me to write. Message me with your ideas because sometimes I get writers block, and slows the process down:/**

**Anyways sorry that was a long AN but again thank you guys so much, it really does mean Alot to me: ***

**-Tori**


	11. Chapter 11 Cleaning day pt2 Combs

**Chapter 11: cleaning day pt2( the hair comb)**

Naveens POV

About an hour and a half later, the family was still cleaning up and getting rid of old things that weren't needed anymore in the house.

Well everyone except Naveen.

"Babe get up, your the only one not doing anything. Even Mia is doing something. Even if it's just making a bigger mess." My wife said mumbling that last part.

"Ahh Tiana, come lay here with me and relax. Cleaning is so boring and time consuming." I said inching off the bed to get closer to her.

"No, I'm actually trying to get the house cleaned up and less cluttered why are you being so difficult?"

Before I could protest towards her I heard my two oldest kids come in, yelling at each other.

"NO WAY! THIS IS NOT MINE IT'S YOURS THAT JUST GOT INTO MY STUFF!" Ray came into our room yelling at his sister.

"NO IT'S NOT! IM OLDER I OBIVIOUSLY KNOW WHERE IT CANE FROM AND YOU CAN -"

Before Evangline could finish I guess Tiana got tired of all the yelling and silenced them both.

"Now what is the problem here? And neither one of you better scream in this house again." She exclaimed to both of them.

"Mama tell your son that, that purple comb with the engraved letter 'R' is in fact his." evangline

At that I had to smirk.

"No it's not, right Mama? I wouldn't have something like that it's impossible!" ray said getting nervous that no one was answering him.

"Well actually son, that is yours" I said stepping into the conversation.

"What?"

"Yupp, it's actually a funny story. You see..."

**-FlashBack-**  
><em><br>Naveen POV._

_"Tiana! Tiana! You have to come see this!" I said running around the house looking for my wife._

_I finally found her in our older daughters room, helping her with some homework. She was sitting on the bed next to her with her feet kicked up._

_She looked up at me with a worried expression. "Naveen what's wrong?"_

_She and our daughter looked up at me and the young toddler in my arms._

_"Sorry to bother you too lovely ladies but, look what I taught ray todo." I said placing him on the floor. "Go on ray show them"_

_Ray looked at me for the count down, then started to do what I told him to do._

_"1 ,2,3 ,4,5, and go!"_

_At that me and my youngest (at the time) started to do a dance routine, which ended in Ray pulling a purple comb from his baby diaper and running it through his hair two times._

_By the end of the dance I picked up the giggling toddler and waited for my wife and daughters comments._

_"So is what you do, when I tell you to teach him how to count? And that little 'count down' you did in the beginning didn't count" Tiana said grinning from ear to ear obviously amused._

_"What did you think Linabean?" I said to our daughter who was giggling."_

_"Well daddy, I think you too need some bling!" she said grabbing the purple comb from rays diaper._

_In minutes she had a capital 'R' engraved with her fake diamond kit._

_"Now it's all perfect" she said proud of herself._

_We all just laughed as Ray looked at the comb and continued to style his hair, as best as he could._

**-end of flashback-**

"How could you do that to me dad? We are supposed to be a team." Ray said as we all laughed.

"Son, I made you the stud dancer you are today."

"No not that, I mean let Lina put those embarrassing diamonds on there?" he said and we all started laughing again.

**Thanks for all the Story follows and alerts I'm glad you guys are reading and liking the story, it means alot to me(:**

**Please leave a review with some feedback for me! Oooh8) and don't forget to send me some messages if you guys what to give me some ideas about **

**what you want to see in future stories, it was deffiantly help me with posting alot quicker.**

**Thanks again guys!**

**-Tori**


	12. Chapter 12 Cleaning day pt3 Dandelion

**Chapter 12:cleaning day pt3( Dandelion)**

**Tiana Pov**

The day was slowly coming to an end and Tiana was exceptionally happy at the way that everything had turned out. All the kids had done their part in clean and clearing out space.

They all had laughs and memories of the times, that were almost forgotten. Evangeline and her once teddy bear, Ray and his comb of magic, and who could forget Mia, and her…

"Honey, have you seen Mia around the house?" I asked my husband, who was not sitting at the desk in the middle of out room with his glasses on reading something that he found out of an old jar.

"Hmmmm…" he said barley glancing up, until I called for his attention again. "I'm sorry love, what?"

"Naveen listen! Have you seen Mia come in here? Maybe when I went to the kitchen to start ion dinner?"

"Actually, no. Not even then its been more then a few hours and she hasn't made a sound that unusual for her." he said thinking. "Maybe we should go and check on her.

We both got up from our spaces in the room and headed towards our youngest daughters room.

"Miohmy? Where are you love?" Naveen called out to her once we got to her room. No sign of her. "Tiana, where could she be?" Before I could answer him, I heard the small cries from under her small bed.

I put one finger to Naveen's mouth to hush him up, and then I told him quietly to listen. Just then the sniffling came again.

Naveen smirked at me and gestured for me to play along.

"Well, Mi Princessa, it seems that we have lost our young baby, but she seemed to have left all of her things. What should we do with them all." Naveen said smiling and sitting on Mia's bed.

"Hmmm, well we are trying to make more space we should just give it all away and give it to Mia's friends that live by mama's house. They will love all of her things to play with although they will miss playing with them with her." I said sitting right next to him trying to hide my laughter.

"No, Mama….*sniff* I'm right her." Mia said grabbing Naveen's foot and reaching for him to pull her from under the bed..

"Oh wow, Mi you had us nervous that you had left us all alone. Why were you hiding under there crying baby cakes?" I said to our daughter who sat cuddled up in her daddy's arms.

"Because, I am the only one who doesn't have any memories, like 'Lina and Ray." she said trying to dry her tears.

"Mia, yes you do baby. Just because you don't have a bear or anything like that doesn't mean that you don't have any memories. Infact how about I tell you about a time, when me and you went to the park."

-FlashBack-

"Mia, what are you doing baby?" I said standing above my one and half year old daughter starring at a patch of flowers, surrounding the park.

"Mama, Flowers! Flowers!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes baby cakes, those are flowers, aren't they pretty?" I asked pointing to different ones. "Theses are Lilies, sunflowers, roses, and look even dandelions. They aren't like normal flowers though, because they're not flowers at all." I said picking two up out of the ground and handing one to her.

"These are way better then those. If you pick these up, close your eyes, make a wish, and blow all the parts off of the stem then you get a wish. Look." I exclaimed.

I gently closed my eyes, and made a silent wish, and blowing the particles of the dandelion into the air making the toddler laugh.

Even though she probably didn't understand why it too me so long to just blow, not yet fully good at comprehending everything at such a young age.

"Your turn, baby girl." I said and it took no time at all for Mia to blow all the dandelions that where scattered all around us.

"Haha. Okay baby cakes its time for us to get home, your dada should be home now your Lina and Ray. Lets take some of these home and show your dada what you've learned today."

Once we got into the house I was greeted by my children upstairs playing a very noisy game with each other and a tired looking Naveen sitting on the couch.

"Dada,Dada!" Mia exclaimed form my arms, it was so obvious that she was a daddy's girl.

"Hello my Miohmy, did you have fun with your beautiful mother today at the park?" he asked standing up form the couch. He gave me a slight peck on the lips and then lifting his daughter out of my arms and twirling her around.

"Welp, I'm going to head to the kitchen and start on dinner, will you come and help me after Mia shows you what she learned today?" I asked walking out of the room.

"Sure love, give me a second." he called out to me. "So what did you learn today Mi-?

Before he could finish the toddler took two dandelions and blew them all in Naveen's face laughing and giggling.

I poked my head in to see them moment laughing and him blowing the reminder of the dandelions all over her as well, them both repeating the actions 'til dinner was ready. Naveen forgotten promise to help me cook, gone with his baby's laughter.

-End Flashback-

After the story all three of us were laughing hysterically on her bed.

"See Mia, I told you had memories too, not just your brother and sister." I said kissing her on her tear stained cheeks.

"But, Mama I don't remember any of that."

"Well Mi, its because you were still a baby, your not supposed too. You have mama and daddy to tell you all about that stuff" Naveen said to her.

"Ohh, okay. Thanks mama, imma go tell Ray that I do have memories and that I am loved. Not like he said." Mia said hopping off of Naveen's leg and leaving the room.

Naveen and I exchanged looks towards each other and at the same time exclaimed, "RAYMOND!"

**Hey guys thanks for being patient with me, and the story. This concludes the three part story about cleaning the house. Lol. I hoped you guys enjoyed it.(: Updates coming soon. (I got my computer fixed finally) just keep being patient with me please. && Review!**

**Thanks(:**

**_Tori**


	13. Chapter 13 Mothers Day

**Chapter 13: Mothers Day**

**Naveen POV**

Today was Mothers day, and everything in the house was going perfectly for Tiana. I had sneaked out of bed nearly an hour ago and gotten the kids up and ready to start out plan. Tiana was still perfectly asleep.

" 'Lina, is everything ready?" I asked my oldest daughter who was making the breakfast for Tiana.

"Yes, Daddy, we are just waiting in Ray and Mia to-"

"We are back, and we got the followers for the vase." Raymond said running into the house holding the flowers with Mia trailing behind him.

"Great and Mia do you have your very pretty Mothers Day card, that we all signed for your mama?" I asked my youngest.

"Yes, Daddy. Can we go and wake mama up now?" she said eagerly.

"Yes, baby. Lets go, you all remember the plan right?"

After they all nodded excitedly we headed towards our bedroom where Tiana should still be asleep in.

"Hey sleepy head, its time to wake up." I said kissing Tiana's face.

"Hmmm, Good Morning. I didn't even know I was sleep so late in the morning, I must have been really tired last night." she said stretching her arms.

"I know why." I said with a little wink and kissing her nose again.

"Ohh, you be quiet." she said hitting my arm lightly. "So, where are the kids, isn't it about time they storm in her asking about some breakfast?"

"Funny you should mention them, KIDS?" I called out even though my wife gave me a strange look as to why I was acting so weird.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY, MAMA!" Exclaimed all of our kids coming into the room.

"Oh my, I have completely forgotten it was mothers day. Thank you my babies." Tiana said near tears.

"Here mama we made you breakfast in bed-" started Lina.

"And brought you flowers-" continued Ray.

"And made you a prettyful card." Mia finished.

"Awh, you guys are the best there is. I love it all, thank you so much." Tiana said taking them each in a hug and kissing them. "How about we all eat the breakfast together?" Tiana suggested.

"Nope, my love. The kids have already eaten this morning. They are going to go get ready, so that we can continue on our day of surprises for you." I said reminding the kids that we had more to do for their mama.

"Right, so come on you two. Mia I will help you get super pretty." Lina said to her younger siblings and they all headed out of the room.

"There is more? Naveen you shouldn't have done all of this for me." Tiania said taking a bite out of her food, and moaning at the good taste of it.

"Shush and finish eating so that we can get out of here and go see the rest of your surprise.'

After Tiana was done with her food, she had gotten dressed and ready for the rest of her surprise.

"So where are we going?" Tiana asked again.

We were almost at the park, so I went ahead and let Mia tell her where we were going because she was itching to tell her just as much as her mama wanted to know.

"Mama, we are going to the Park, with all the mama's." Mia said from my arms since I was carrying her, with Ray and Lina walking slightly in front of us.

"Oh goodie, I cant wait 'til we get there" she said.

Once we had gotten to the park, it was all decorated, and the moms where all there.

"Hey is that-" Tiana was about to say before she walked over there.

"Tia!"

"BabyCakes!"

Charlotte and mama Eudora, yelled from there spots at a table, waiting for her to approach them.

"Mama, Lottie! Happy Mothers Day to the both of you. How are you?" Tiana said hugging them both and taking a seat. "Lottie the twins are so adorable, I just wanna take them home with me." she said cooing over them both in their matching outfits that no doubt mama Eudora made for them.

"How about you kids go on and play around, your mama, grandma, and aunt are going to be talking for a while."

Ray ran off to play with some kids he knew from school, since everyone in our town were here to celebrate with their mothers.

Lina looked around and found exactly who she was looking for, that Steven kid from around Eudora's house, who had came with his mom and siblings. I'm still not sure whats going on with them but I assume its something that I don't want to know.

"Mia, Sweetie why aren't you going to play? Isn't that Sammy from your school that you can play with?" I asked once she didn't move to run and play like the rest of the her siblings at the park.

"I don't wanna. Can I go sit with Mama?" she asked me sweetly.

"Well I don't see why not. Lets go."

"Hello, miss Mia, why aren't you playing with your friends?" Eudora asked her youngest grandchild.

"Can I sit with you instead?" Eudora smiled widely loving any time she could be with her grandbabies and let the young girl crawl in her lap and talk her ear off, about all the new things she has recently learned and done.

After awhile of talking with Travis 'Lottie's husband, watching the wives dance with their own children and playing a few park games, it was time for the mothers to have a dance with their husbands.

"Can I have this dance, my beautiful wife?" I asked as she put her small delicate hand in my own.

"Sure, my dashing husband."

We danced around, slowly with Tiana's head on my shoulder, just enjoying each others company. We havent had times like these in a while since we had to work and the kids always needed one of our attention all the time.

"This is nice, huh mi princessa?" I said whispering softly in her ear.

Tiana looked around to see Lottie and Travis dancing, along with Mama Eudora who Ray had asked to dance so she wouldn't be left out. He loved his grandmother to death. Everything was good.

"Yes it is, and Thank you for it all. I'm only a mother because of you. wouldn't want to have kids with any other self centered prince then you." she said jokingly playing with the small hairs on my neck.

" Hey, I've changed!" I said laughing. " Yes, thank you for these beautiful kids of ours, I may have helped but you did all the work."

"Lets just call it even then, Daddy." she said leaning up on her toes for a kiss.

"Sure, Happy Mothers Day Tiana." I said leaning the rest of the way down to caputre her lips in a sweet kiss.

Hey you all, Just a quick little cute Mothers Day Update in honor of all the mothers out there(:

**Thanks for sticking with me. Many more updates to come. I have a few I'm working on as we speak for next time. Maybe a little night out with just our favorite married couple(; so be on the look out&& Review please! I'm still expecting suggestions.**

**-Tori**


	14. Chapter 14 SummerFun pt1

Chapter14:SummerFun

"MOM!" I heard Raymond screaming "Come on, we are all waiting for you outside."he said at my bedroom where I was getting ready.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, hold ya'll horse's." I slipped on my last shoe, turned off the light in the room and me and Raymond headed outside to go enjoy a day at the park.

"Well finally, I taught we were just going to have to leave you here, and go have fun all own our own." Naveen said once I finally came out the door.

"Ha-ha-ha, your so terribly funny, but I know my baby wouldn't leave me here. isn't that right Mia?" I asked my youngest as I picked her up and kissed her big cheeks.

She giggled widely and nodded a quick yes towards me still laughing.

"Can we start heading to the park already? I'm really excited to get there and play." Evangeline said out loud, which caused the whole family to stop and look at her oddly.

"And since when do you want to get out and play at the park?" Naveen asked

"And with us?" added Raymond.

"Just… I.. Can we go?" she said stumped.

"Well, I guess so." said Naveen lifting Mia out of my hands and placing her around his neck as we started to head towards the park.

"Daddy? What games are we gonna play?" Mia asked after a few minutes of walking and her drumming on my husbands full head of hair, even after marriage and three kids later.

He still looked just as hansom as he did the first time I laid eyes on him…as a human of course.

Naveen's response pulled me out of my thoughts of him.

"Well miss Mia, we are going to play some family fun games that we can all do, like a slide competition, and a hole digging games to see who can dig the deepest hoe in the sand."

"That's all fun daddy, can I play on your team?" Mia said.

"Hey now, why don't you want to be on my time Mia?" I said pretending to be sad.

"Awh, baby don't take it personal our kid just knows what team to be on so that she wins." Naveen said smugly.

"Don't worry mom I will be on your team, I'm way younger and faster then dad. I can totally out do him." Raymond said to me grabbing my hand and sticking his tongue out at his father and sister as I tired to stifle a laugh at my husbands face.

"That's by baby boy, we will take them down, you know mama loves to win."

We were across the street from the park as our family bickering kept on going about teams and winning when io noticed that Evangeline wasn't taking up much.

"Hey Lina wont about you, who's team do you want to be on?" Raymond asked her.

"Umm, I'll see." she said staring hard at the park.

"Come with me and daddy, its fair." Mia said, which stated Raymond on a whole argument with her about the math not adding up.

Once we got to the park, we laid out our picnic basket and huge blanket so when we were done playing we could come eat and relax for a little while.

"Okay mi familia, lets get the rules going then we can play." Naveen went on explain the rules of the games when I noticed that Evangeline had gotten up and left with out notice.

I looked around the park before I started to alarm her father of her missing, and then I noticed who she has left us to be with. Steven.

"Okay Lina, who's team have you decided to be on?' Naveen asked. "Lina?" he started to notice she was gone but not who she was with.

"Daddy?" Mia said getting his attention and pointing across the fields of grass. He looked over and got up before I could even react.

"EVANGELINE EUDORA!" Naveen said running towards her and the scared looking boy.

"Hi daddy look who just happen to be here at the park, you think it would be alright if we let him join us?" she said sweetly grabbing Steven's hand.

"N-" Naveen was about to finish his statement before I ran over to him and greeted the boy.

"Hello dear, of course you can join us. Umm Naveen can I have a word with you? Lina why don't you and Steven go over there and let Ray and Mia explain to you both the rules of the games please while I talk to your father."

Both kids happily nodded and left to go and get ready to play.

"Tiana? Why would you invite that boy in our FAMILY fun?"

"Naveen he might be FAMILY one day." I said joking with my husband. Who obviously didn't think the joke was all that funny.

"Look baby, I'm only kidding love. He's her little crush. Let them be please, how about you pout him on your team and I will take Lina that way we can both keep and eye on them." I said grabbing his chin and making him look at me instead of shooting daggers with his eyes at our daughter and her beau.

"Fine! But just this time, for you."

"What about our daughters happiness."

"Yea I guess that too." He said smirking at me, leaning down to capture a kiss.

I let him lean all the way down and then I started running away from him.

"Not until the games have ended enemy!" I shouted running towards the kids.

"Let the Games Begin then"

Hey Loves,

Sorry its been awhile but I have an update for you. Its also two parts so look for it in the next day or two(no later then Sunday). I'm so happy that I have been receiving story follows and favorites, it means the world to me. Please Review as well and let me know what you think, and please don't forget to PM me about some request you have about future chapters, it helps me update for you all a lot faster!(: Thanks.

-Tori


	15. Chapter 15 SummerFun pt2

Chapter:15 Family Fun pt2

Naveen's POV

"Okay, do we all know the plan for the game?" I said looking at my two team players. Mia, and that boy. Steven.

They both nodded.

"Alright then all hands in and 'Naveen Crushers' on three." We all put our hands in and shouted the chant extremely hard, making Tiana's team look over at us and retaliate with their own chant of 'SMOKIN' BANANA'S"

This made Mia laugh out in hysterics. "Smokin' Banana's, babe?" I asked her as we both walked towards each other getting ready for the games to begin.

"Yes, Evangeline's favorite fruit are banana's and Ray said we are going to seriously smoke you in these games."

"Ohh, you all are trash talking us, well we will see who wins the games, May the best team win." I said sticking my hand out towards her.

"Thank you darling, we will" she said taking mine and giving me a sly wink.

I love it when she gets all competitive.

"Alright, everyone. Here we go. For our family fun game we are going to race. From here," I said pointing at the bench closet to the entrance of the park. "to the water fountains, where you must run around them three times, before you get to the big slide." again I pointed towards the slide that was a little ways from the water fountain. "Remember you have also tag the next persons hand before they start the next thing, or you will have to start all over."

After explain the rules, everyone started going to where they were supposed to be, and getting warmed up. The first part of the race was me and Raymond running from the bench to the water fountains, where Steven and Evangeline were waiting to run three times and then meet, Mia and Tiana for the final part of the race.

I figured that me and Raymond would be running first seeing as we were the fasted in our family.

Steven wanted to be where ever my daughter was that's why he didn't mind being at the water fountains to have a little conversation before they had to start.

Then Mia at the slides because she was best at them, and since they were so far away from everything else Tiana going over there to keep and eye on her without letting her know that, so she would feel like a big girl.

"Ready Son?" I said getting ready to get the games started.

"Yep pops, try and keep up." He said getting his last little bit of competitions out before we started.

I only rolled my eyes. I counted off from three to one and then we were all off.

Once I said go, Raymond had started running faster then I had ever seen before, and passing me up not by a lot but by a good amount. We both mad it over to Steven and Lina in record time and then the both started going around and around in circles.

Once both of them finished going in circles they started running, dizzy and all.

Evangeline actually feel over little, and Steven stopped to get her up from the floor. But, but not without the shouts of Mia and Tiana being heard form the distance to hurry up and keep going.

They both got up and back into the game running towards the two at the slides and tapping their hands so they could begin to climb the ladder and get to the top of the two biggest slides at the park.

Mother and daughter both made it up around the same time, and took off. Both the slides were covered so you couldn't see them going down, but you could see who made it out first.

After a few seconds, of the four of us cheering at out perspective slides waiting for our teammates, finally Mia's popped out first, with Tiana not far behind and cheering really loud.

"YAY, We won daddy we won." Mia said running to my arms. Me and Steven Both cheered her on and lifting her in the air like a trophy.

After a few minutes of us happily cheering, the other team walked over to us.

"Well, Well I must say you guys are the best team…for today." Tiana said congratulating our team winking. "Congratulations, baby you were so good on the slides she said taking Mia out of my hands and attacking her cheeks, with kisses.

"We all did good." I said giving high fives to the other team, and gathering everyone up, (even Steven) in a group hug. "Now lets go and eat everyone." I said now letting the hunger get to me.

"You Know you guys only won because Mia is way smaller then mom, so she picks up more speed on the slide then her." Raymond said once everyone had sat down and were eating the sandwiches and fruit that Tiana had prepared for us.

We had all started to talk lightly about the days games. Everything was perfect, until I saw my oldest daughter whisper in her mothers ear, nodding over to the boy who was sitting next to her, having a exaggerated conversation with Raymond about the games.

Soon after Evangeline got up from the blanket and grabbed Steven's hand, excusing them both and heading away hurriedly before I could say anything. I looked over to my wife with disbelief as she just innocently nodded her head.

"Mama, can me and Ray go and play now, since Lina and Steven left?" Mia said looking at her mother with big pleading eyes.

"Yes Dear, just don't go to far, I still want you to hear me when I call you both, understand?" Said my wife looking at them sternly so they made sure to know she wasn't joking.

Once my youngest two children had gotten up, Tiana and I both started to clear the mess around us that they had left, and placed the basket on the floor, so that we have the whole blanket to ourselves.

"Soooo," I said to my wife, as I laid my head on her lap, as she sat up and watched the kids in the distance run around and chase each other.

"So, what?" She said never looking up at me.

"So, are you going to tell me why you and your daughter hate me so much?"

"She finally looked down at me with a semi-sad expression. "Why do you say that baby?"

"Because, your trying to give me a heart attack, at my young age with her and this boy?"

I felt my wife's legs moving up and down as she laughed at me. "Honey, one you arent all that young anymore. Your son showed you that as he sped past you today during the race. Two she is growing up, you can't keep her back forever, and three, I thought you liked Steven now, you were talking to him once you two won the game and even after that while we were eating.

"I know I Know, he is a good kid, I just don't want him with our daughter." I said looking at her sad.

"Why, don't you want her to be happy? You said yourself he's and good kid. that's all they both are, kids, who have a crush on each other, just let it be. Please she really wants to approve of him. It would mean the world to her." My wife said slightly pleading with me.

Looking at her sweet brown eyes, I gave in. "Fine, Fine. You win, but if he hurts her in the slightest way, he is all mine."

She giggles softly. "Alright honey." she said leaning down and kissing me tender and softly.

"You know, I did win." I said once she slowly pulled away. "and I would love my prize."

She leaned down closer to my ear, and whispered. "Anything you want champ." Licking her lips and winking at me sexily.

I quickly got up from where I was, gathered all the bags and started walking towards the exit, when I heard my wife telling me I had forgotten something, point towards the park.

"KIDS!" I said shouting extremely loud.

Hello Everyone, here is part two. The last two chapters have been so much fun to write. Thank you all for the reviews and even a request was sent in for a future chapter. I have already starting working it, so it should be up soon. Please keep the reviews coming they are like music to my ears. Thanks(;

_Tori


	16. Chapter 16 Out to Sea

**Hey Guys, I'm extremely excited to have an update for you all today, and I'm even more excited that it's a request (prompt) update which makes me even happier.(: Thanks to the lovely _Princess Tricia_, you get a little fluff today…so here's chapter 16(:**

**Chapter16: Out to Sea**

**Tiana's POV**

"Have I told you that you look beautiful this evening?" My husband said taking his eyes off of the road for a slight second to look at me and smile.

I had on a simple blue dress, that left a lot of my back visible and hugged ever curve of my body, with some simple flat shoes. Since Naveen said that we would be walking a little while before we got to our destination.

"Yes you have many times today actually, but thank you. You also look very handsome as well," I said looking over at him, in his nice button down shirt.

"Well thank you, are you alright? You haven't said much since we left the house?" He said taking my hand while he still drove the car down the road on the side over looking the ocean.

"I'm fine just worrying about the children"

"I'm sure they will be fine Evangeline is an excellent babysitter-"

"I know that, but this is the first time we are leaving her alone with them while we go far away, for a long period of time."

"Darling, your mother is one call away, and we aren't going to be gone forever just a few hours, to spend some time alone together that we desperately need. Besides Raymond will probably be in the living room watching movies while the girls play with some of Mia's dolls that she just got new clothes for from your mother. It will all be fine I promise. You can call them once we get there." He said making sure that he didn't give anything way about our location.

"Your right, after we call them I will not mention the kids for the rest of the night, I know that you did a lot of hard work for this date, I want fully all here." I said kissing the side of his hand that was laced with mine.

"Perfect." He said smiling.

After a few more minutes of driving along the water, Naveen started reaching for something on the side of the car.

"Here, put this on," he said handing me a blind fold. "we are almost there and I want you to be surprised."

"Fine Fine, but you better make sure that I don't trip while wearing this thing.

I wrapped the thing around my eyes, and waited quietly in the car as it started to slow down. The car then made a stop and in an Instant from what I cold hear Naveen was out of the driver's side and pulling my passenger side opened and helping me out of the car.

"Okay, let's go my beautiful wife, I've got you." Naveen stood behind me and grabbed my waist leading me in the direction of my surprise.

"Naveen are we having a picnic on the beach?" I said smelling all of the fresh ocean water.

"Maybe" he said drawing it out.

"Maybe we are going to ride the rides on the pier, or maybe even-HAHA Naveen stop that!" I demanded as he dug his fingers into my sides and making me laugh and squirm.

"Then stop asking so many questions, and enjoy walking on the sand with your dashing husband in on piece."

"Fine" I said quieting down and letting him blindly led me towards the destination.

"I love you, you know that right?" Naveen said stopping our motion of walking after a little while.

"Well, yes I do. That's why you asked me to marry you and have your children." I said giggling alittle bit at his obviousness.

"Good, then you trust me right?" he asked and I nodded without hesitation. "Also good, you can take your blind fold off now.

I slowly untied the knot from around the back of head making sure that I didn't mess up my hair, and slowly opened up my eyes.

"Naveen, oh my goodness." I said speechless with the sight in front of me.

There in front of us tied down was an all white sail boat, that had twinkled lights wrapped all around it making it shine more than any of the other sails around it.

"This is amazing, thank you so much, I can't believe this." I said smiling, and standing on my tip toes to give him a slow sweet kiss. We were interrupted a few minutes later by the captain of the sail boat.

"Hello folks, I'm Greg I will be your captain for the night. You must Be Naveen, and this, must be your gorgeous wife Tiana." He said taking my husband's hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist and then taking my right hand and kissing it.

"Hello, Sir Thank you the boat looks very nice. Is there a phone we can possibly use before we head off?" Naveen asked the man politely. He pointed to one that was hanging on the wall right before we stepped on the sail boat.

"Naveen guided me over to the phone and dialed our house number, holding it to both of our ears so we can both hear and speak to the children at the same time.

The phone rang about three times before it was answered, by our oldest daughter.

"Hello?" Evangeline answered the phone.

"Hello baby, its your father and I. We just called to check on you all how is everything going, have you eaten, is everything okay, it sounds very quiet there, do I need to call grandma or auntie Lottie over there to check on you all?" I said rambling off all my worry to our daughter.

Evangeline just laughed on the phone. "Mom calm down, everything is fine. You have only been gone for and hour and half. Yes we have had dinner, and cleaned up. Ray is sitting on the couch watching TV, and Mia is here with me doing my hair, we are playing dress up everything is fine. Just go have fun with daddy, if anything goes wrong I know what to do I promise."

"Okay I was just calling to check on you all, tell the other that we love them and that we will-"

"Is that mama? Can I talk to her?" Tiana heard Mia saying to her big sister.

"Yes, hold on mama imma Mia wants to talk to you. Have fun and don't worry about us I can handle everything alright. Love you, and dad, here is Mia." She said hanging over the phone.

"Hi, Mama!" Mia said cheerfully on the phone.

"Hi there baby, how are you doing, are you alright?" I said asking my smallest child.

"Yup, I had a good dinner, and now Lina is letting me do her hair like a real princess, just like you are." Naveen heard her through the phone and started to laugh. "Is that daddy? Can I tell him hi?""Yes, honey its me I can hear you I'm glad you're having a good time." Naveen said answering his daughter.

"Hi daddy I miss you! I want you to come home already so we can play?" Mia said talking to her father. She was such a daddies girl.

"I know baby, but tonight me and your mother are gonna spend some alone time together, then I will be home late, so you and me will go and play tomorrow all you want." he said softly to her I knew his heart was melting.

"Alright then daddy. Lina is telling me to hang up now, love you and mama!"

After my husband said goodbye he and Mia made kissy noises over the phone like they always did before hanging up.

"She has you to wrapped around her fingers, you know that!"

"No she doesn't-"I looked over at my husband before Greg helped me into the boat and waited for Naveen to get on behind me. "Fine she does but still I can't help it, she reminds me of you. Heck they all do and I just want you all to be happy."

" I know baby I know. Now let's get this date started so I can relax and just enjoy this wonderful evening" I said kissing his cheek as Greg lead us to the table.

"Today we are serving garden salads, what we like to call ocean pasta, and you choice of any type of bread. Your husband has already requested a nice taste in wine for you both and there is a pitcher of water if you need anything else at all, Many our server will be glad to help you. I'm going to get this sail in motion. Have a nice evening you too."

"This is absolutely wonderful you. Everything taste perfect." I said taking a bit of the salad in front of me.

"So I've done good?"

"Way better than good" I said rubbing my foot up and down his leg under the table.

He sent me my favorite smile, that showed just the right amount of sweetness and made small talk as we continued to eat and enjoy each others company, until we were both done completely.

"Excuse me, would you both like some music?" Mandy said to us as the other waiters cleared our plates off the table.

"Yes Please" I said to the her. Once she got the music started I headed over to my husband and riches my hand out to his asking if he would like to dance.

" Aren't I supposed to ask you to dance?" he said once we started to slowly say on the sail boat that had stopped in the middle of the ocean.

"I suppose, but don't pretend you don't like me vein in control."

"Hmmmmmmm" he said in my ear, " you are right about that. You take control rather nicely"

"You're a mess." I said kissing his neck as we still danced around.

After a few songs we decided to go stand at the tip of the boat an ld look out unto the water.

"This is beautiful I could get lost of here." I said looking at the water moving around and causing small back rested on Naveen's chest and his arms were wrapped gently around me as we both stared off.

" I wouldn't want you to get lost out there, I would be lost without you."

"I would take you with me, because I wouldn't be able to be without you either." I said never taking my eyes off the sea.

"Hey you two, we are gonna start heading back now, the tides gonna start coming in strong. I hope you enjoyed yourself"

Me and Naveen nodded and took our seats on the comfy couch by the railing of the boat.

"I love you." I said from Naveen's lap in which I was sitting on, while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You've done good"

"You don't have to say it, I did it all for you"

"Hmmm," I said nuzzling my nose into his neck, " your right, I'll just show you when we get home." I said slightly sucking on his neck.

"My...Tiana.-I love you." he said trying to stay under control until we got home.

**There you have it, I want to say Thank You all again for the reviews they make me happy, and I'm still looking forward to more request, so keep them coming, hope you all enjoyed the update.(;_Tori**


	17. Chapter 17 Sammy

**Chapter 17:Sammy **

**Tiana's POV**

"Okay guys you have to be quiet, if we want to keep this from your-" I was cut off by the front door swinging open. "Father! Hello sweetie, how was your day of relaxing?"

"It was fine, what were you guess just talking about? It sounded like you guys have some secrets." Naveen said coming towards me and leaning down to kiss my cheek as well as our two daughters who stood there motionless.

"Oh nothing honey, would you help me with these bags please dear they are pretty heavy?" I said changing the subject and having him grab the bags that were in my hands while I stepped inside of the house.

"Did you all enjoy your trip to the store?" Naveen said as I started to place all the groceries around the kitchen where they belonged.

"It was good daddy, so good that I need to go outside and get some air to think it over I will be back. Bye!" Evangeline said rushing to leave the kitchen in a hurry.

"Is she alright dear? You all seem to be acting a little weird." Naveen said standing over the sink and rinsing his hands.

"How do you mean?"

"Well for starters, since you all walked into the house you have been acting a little jumpy" He said finally looking up at me the over to the table where our youngest child was seated.

"And another thing when you all walked into the room, my baby over there didn't even get excited to see me, you know actually she hasn't said anything to me at all since she has left the house this morning." He continued to look towards Mia for some sort of acknowledgement.

She didn't move an muscle.

"Hmm okay, and lastly where is Ray, if I recall all four of you went to the store today?" I only turned my back to him and continued to ignore him silently. "Soooo, no one hears Daddy talking?" Neither me or Mia responded. "Fine then I guess I will go outside then and-""NOOOO" Mia and I screamed at the same time.

Naveen turned back at us with a shocked look on his face, "And I'm supposed to think nothing is going on?"

I signed and walked over to where he was.

"Okay we are going to tell you what's going on but you can't speak until the story is over, promise?" He nodded at me and I took Mia out of her seat at the table and placed her on my lap as I sat down on the seat.

"So, you know we went to the store and that was all fine and good we got in and got out. But on the way back home the kids wanted to take the long way home, and I agreed because it was early and you were here relaxing."

I took a deep breath and continued the story, Naveen sticking to his promise so far and still not saying a word.

"So we went the path through the park, and that's when we saw him."

"SAW WHO?" Naveen said standing up from his chair looking worried.

"Sammy." Mia finally had spoken her first words since being home.

Naveen face looked at mine questioning, and that's when I continued the story.

"Sammy, is a puppy that was injured. He was laying down besides the water fountain and when Ray went over there to get a drink he saw him, he couldn't walk his leg was broken. So after wondering what was taking our son so long, we went over there and then we all fell in love with him."

"So where is this dog now? Did you leave him at the park with Ray?" Naveen said in a questioning tone.

"Nope, we brought him back her, we want to keep him forever." Mia said in her sweet voice "Can we Daddy please?"

Naveen averted his eyes from hers and looked at me. "Mi, Can I talked to you mother alone for a second, go out and tell your brother and sister that I know about the dog."

"His name is Sammy, Daddy." Mia said simply and walked out side to go tell her siblings what her father ask her too.

"I thought we said we would discuss it together when we decided to get the kids a pet?" Naveen said as soon as Mia was out of the door.

"I never told them that we could keep him."

"Yea but they have already given him a name Tiana, they will never let him go now. On top of that he's injured? How are we going to take care of him?" Naveen said upset.

"Sorry I didn't know they would give him a name in the twenty minutes it took for us to get home, and Naveen you know that we can take care of him, all we have to do is go to the pet hospital and get him shots and his leg wrapped up. He isn't more than a few weeks, and he was abandoned, what was I supposed to do tell them that they couldn't take it home and watch the poor thing just suffer?"

"Tiana out of the two of us I expected you to, know better than this. What if his leg isn't the only thing wrong with _it_?"

"Him! It's a boy, and that's why we are going to go and try to see if we can get him taken care of. Why are you acting like this? I expected you to be a little more happy?"I said getting up from the my chair and walking around to his side to sit on his lap and make him look at me. "What's really the matter?"

"Before we got married when I was back home one of my moms old friends asked us to dog sit her dog for a few days while she was away. I feel in love with her, Sarah was her name. She was so calm and happy always followed the rules never caused much trouble. Then one day me and my brother woke up to go and walk her and my mother had told me that she had died. Just like that over night, she was gone. I mean I know she was pretty old but it broke my heart. People can get really attached to pets Tiana, especially children."

"Awh, Baby" I said kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about Sarah but, that was a long time ago and you said she was old. Sammy is a brand new puppy with a small injury. I'm sure he will be okay, and your children love him to pieces already. The least we can do is give him a chance to be apart of the family."

"Alright let's go see the little thing." Naveen said smiling and lifting me from his lap.

I grabbed a bowl of water and headed out the door. The kids were all huddled around Sammy looking at him.

"What do you think Dad is gonna say?" Ray asked petting the dog's head.

"I hope his says, yes because I want to keep him bad and I'm sure that we can get his leg fixed." Evangeline answered her brother back.

"Hello kids, what you got there?"

The three of them jumped back and looked at the dog. "A puppy? Did you talk to Mama? Can we keep him please?" Raymond asked.

"Well let me take a look at him first." Naveen said trying to hide his smirk, knowing that he had already come up with an answer. "Tiny and adorable like my two little girls…but with a mischievous grin like my only son…Big brown eyes, like your mother… and he seems like a heart breaker, like your dashing handsome father. I would say that he is already apart of this family." Naveen said picking up the small dog gently.

"So Daddy can we keep him? Or are you going to keep complementing yourself?" I said grinning at the Naveen while the kids looked pleading.

"Yes, my beautiful wife and children. We can keep him." The three children cheered loud, and Sammy even barked a few times to add to the excitement.

"But, just like anew baby he needs to go to the hospital to get checked out, so all of you go and get your jackets and let's get ready to leave." Naveen said and all the kids rushed inside to get the coats.

"Thank you baby." I said kissing his lips softly and then scratching the pup's head.

**Hello Loves(:**

**Hope you enjoyed the update. It was a fun write.**

**I want to thank you all again for the reviews and story follows they make me supper happy. I always re-read all of my reviews.**

**If you have any prompts you can review them on over or PM them.**

**I look forward to seeing those as well.**

**Thanks again &&Keep Reviewing.**

**-Tori**


	18. Chapter 18 Movie Night

Chapter18: Movie Day

**Naveen's Pov**

_This. Was. Impossible._

Picking a movie. A simple task that my family couldn't come to figure out. With three kids, I should have expected it.

We started "Movie Night' about two weeks ago. Every Friday night since the kids have been out of school, when Tiana gets done with the restaurant (which is closed earlier now just for this occasion) the kids get to agree on a film and we watch it.

The only problem is the; **agreeing**.

Three kids. All different ages. One movie choice.

_You can see the problem here._

"Baby did you hear me?" My wife said shaking my arm and drawing my attention towards her.

"Hmm, no I'm sorry what did you say my love?" I said finally hearing all of the noise that the kids were making in our living room over the movie. "CHILDREN!" I screamed getting all there attentions. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked already knowing the answer.

They all started talking at once, well more like shouting over the other.

"Quiet! One at a time. Mia you start."

"Daddy, I wanna watch something that has a princess in it like me." She said sweetly handing me a movie with a princess and some sort of animal on it. Followed by our new puppy Sammy who had taking a rather quick liking to the toddler.

"No, dad that's not fair. That's a baby movie I watch something with action." Raymond said earning a tongue out from his younger sister.

"Mia, keep that tongue in your mouth, before you get in trouble." Tiana said warning our youngest again about her behavior.

"Daddy, can we watch something with a love story? Its sweet and who doesn't love, a good love story?" Evangeline said gesturing towards the movie in her hand.

"Nobody wants to watch some girly film, while you and Mama cry all night, that's no fun for any of us."

"Okay Raymond, but no one wants to watch a movie with blood all over it either , that's not even appropriate for OUR younger sister!" Evangeline snapped back at her brother who started walking towards her.

"Yeaaa, so we should watch what I want to watch. Because princess love everybody and don't scare anyone." Mia said also standing up and walking towards the two who were already neck and neck. Sammy barked following her once again and barking at the other two.

"Naveen I-" Taiana stated to say.

I held up a finger towards her, 'Once second honey" walking in between the kids who were about ready to start a fight match in the living room. "Alright everyone calm down, how about we make it a draw. Ray run up stairs get a hat. Lina get some paper and write down each of your names that way who's ever name gets drawn is the movie we see."

"What about me Daddy?" Mia said.

"You dear, get to pick out the name. Now its all fair and no one will be left out."

After the kids broke up and went to go and do what they were asked Tiana walked over to me.

"Naveen, I don't think this is going to work, that's why I picked up-"

"READY DAD" Raymond said cutting his mother off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry darling, this will work I promise."

Evangeline filled the hat with the three names that Raymond brought down and then I shook the hat make sure all the names were scrambled around. "Okay Mia pick out of the at please.'

Mia stuck her small hand into the hat and then handed me the paper.

"Alright it says…..Raymond." I said reading the paper.

Ray immediately started cheering while my two girls didn't take the news to well.

"That's not fair!" Evangeline screamed out towards me.

Mia, ran to her mother (followed by the dog close behind) crying that she wouldn't be able to watch the movie because it would be to scary for her.

"You guys are being sore losers, I won fair and square. It was a random drawing." Ray said defending his win.

"Yea but your movie option isn't anything we all enjoy, your little sister can't even watch it." Lina said back to him.

"Lina, your movie is all about nothing, a dopey love story! Mia won't even be able to understand it! And me and dad are going to be bored out of our minds. Nobody wants to watch that."

My older kids started to fight back and fourth at each other while the youngest still cried in Tiana's arms.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Tiana shouted for the first time that night. She walked over to me handed me Mia and made us all stand in a line facing her.

"This is how its going to go. Before we start anything you are all going to apologize to each other for acting like a pack of wild animals in this house, you all know better. Then, All of you are going to sit down on the couch, or the chair or the floor. Get comfortable and watch the movie that I picked out for us a while ago. No more fighting, it's a family movie good for all ages, it's funny with a little bit of action, love, and some royalty, what you all wanted. I'm going to go make some treats for us and when I get back everything will be alright again. Am I understood?" My wife said walking out of the room before any of us had time to respond.

Before leaving the room I made sure all the kids did as their mother had told them, and I walked into the kitchen to assist my wife.

"Sorry Tiana."

"For what?" She said turning around and smiling at me.

"For not listening to you, you were trying to tell me that you had the movie already and I just kept trying to fix the problem myself. My mistake." I said kissing her cheek.

"Its alright husband who doesn't listen enough. It was cute watching you trying to control all the children. But remember last week new decided that we would pick the movies from now on, since no one could agree?"

I said nodded now thinking back on the conversation me and her had in bed the night after our second movie night.

"Lets get back in there and start this movie, I'm getting kind of tired." I said stretching.

"Wake up old man, you used to be so alive what happened?" Tiana joked shoving the treats in my hand.

"One _hyper_ Puppy. Three beautiful _troublesome _children. And a _gorgeous_ wife." I said without even a flinch.

"Haha, Oh Naveen hush up."

About an hour into the movie, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Raymond sitting in the chair eating anything his hand could reach. Lina and Mia wrapped in Mia's favorite blanket while Sammy slept quietly in the small space between the two, and me and Tiana on the couch cuddling, watching our kids and each other more then the movie itself.

I love Movie Nights.

**Hello(:I want to thank you all from the bottom of my hearts, for the reviews, request, and the story follows. Keep 'em all coming, and I will keep the updates coming as well. I hope you all enjoyed this update. Let me know.(:-Tori**


	19. Chapter 19 Switched Roles

Chapter 19: Switched Roles

**Tiana POV**

"Mama?" Raymond asked me walking into the kitchen where I was beginning to make breakfast for everyone. "Is everything okay with you and dad?"

"Yes baby, everything is fine." I said without missing a beat. "Now get ready to eat please." I said without missing a beat.

_Lie. I had messed._

_**Flashback-(One Night Ago)**_

"Babe, I'm back from work, sorry it's so late," I said glancing at the clock in our bedroom it was way past Midnight. "but good thing is I have the whole day off tomorrow." I said stripping out of my work clothes and getting into my pajamas.

"So, I was thinking that me you and the kids go to the park and have a family day." I said crawling into be next to my husband who had his reading glasses on and reading something from the paper that had been dropped of that morning by the paper boy.

"What do you say?" I said placing my hand on his bare chest and going in to kiss his lips, before he turned his head away from me.

'_Huh? That's strange_.' I thought to myself.

"Baby?"….."Naveen?"….."Why won't you answer me?" I said finally sitting up and looking at him.

"Tiana, do you have any idea what today is, well better yet what yesterday was?" He said still not looking up at me, eyes glued to the news paper.

"Saturday?" I questioned

"Yes, but not just any Saturday, it was a special one. Do you know why?"

I looked a him, once more still not understanding what this had meant. It wasn't anyone's birthday, Naveen didn't have a jazz gig he wanted me to be at, and it's not our… "Oh my."

He finally looked over at me. "Yes '_oh my' _Our wedding anniversary."

How could I forget that.

A few weeks ago, me and Naveen decided to do something sweet and romantic, my mother would pick up the kids for the night, and we would have a nice dinner, exchange presents and enjoy each others company for the time being, since everything had been so chaotic lately.

That morning when I had woken up, I fixed breakfast, left a note on the counter telling everyone that I loved them, and I would be back a little later.

_I had messed up. _

"I saw the note this morning and thought '_Hey this has to be a joke, my wife is down stairs, the kids are gone and it would be the two of us making love all over the house today'_ but when I got downstairs, your mother was there with the kids eating breakfast that you had cooked, and their bags packed, ready to go with her for the weekend.

"I wondered where you were again, but thought this has to be my beautiful wives plan. You were just trying to surprise me, you would be back once the kids were gone and again, we would make love all around the house." He stood up out of the bed and folded up the paper.

"But one hour turned to two, then four, then the whole day, and after every moment my heart broke a little. You never walked through the door Tiana." He started heading for our bedroom door. "You wanna know the worst part?" He turned back and looked at me, by this time my eyes were filled with tears. "We didn't even get to share one single kiss the whole day. Happy Anniversary Tiana, Good Night." He and walked out of the door leaving me there in tears.

**End Flashback-**

"Are you sure, because I found dads sock in my bed this morning when I got up." Raymond said grabbing a few plates and setting them out around the table, taking me out of my memory of last night.

"Yes dear, I might have gotten mixed up in the wash or something." I said trying to seem like I wasn't paying attention.

After Naveen walked out of the room, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the this morning early from a restless night of sleep and Naveen was in Raymond's bed facing the wall. I walked away from the door and left a note saying I was going to pick up the kids.

Avoiding all of my mothers questions about how the night had turned out with my husband, we headed straight back home to find Naveen taking a shower.

I went back to making breakfast, when I heard Evangeline come in, and start to help her brother set the table.

A few moments later giggles were heard from the hall coming towards the table.

"Daddy, stop sniffing me like Sammy." Mia said loudly, earning a bark from the dog that had heard his name come out of his favorite persons mouth.

"How come only Sam can play with you?" I heard Naveen voice right after hers.

"Because he is a puppy daddy."

"Fine, Fine. But I missed you oh so much my princessa, can I at least get a kiss please?"

I walked into the dinning room and placed the food down on the table and quietly sat down, looking over at my husband who had scoped up the four-year old and kiss all over her small face before placing her in her own chair, and taking his own. Not looking in my direction one time.

Once everyone's plate was made up, the kids started to tell us all about the day and their grandmothers house.

"Yup, and she even let us help her with the gardening and get wet after." Mia said

"Awh, well baby that's sounds like a good time, lots of fun." I said barely paying any attention.

The kids had continued to talk about things that had happened to them throughout the day, with me and Naveen giving half answers.

"So, when are you guys gonna tell us about your night? Did daddy do anything special like last year Mama. When he bought the whole band to the restaurant and sung you that amazing song?" Evangeline said remembering out Anniversary for the year before.

"I doubt it 'Lina, Mama was gone when we woke up, meaning it was her turn to surprise dad this year." Raymond said towards his sister.

"It sure was a surprise." Naveen mumbled but everyone at the table had heard it. "I'm going to go outside for a little while." Naveen said, and everyone stayed quiet until he had left the room.

When I heard the door close behind him, I went to the kitchen and hung my head low, trying to hold in my tears.

"Mama?" I heard behind me, from a small voice.

"Yes baby cakes, what's the matter?" I said turning around and trying my hardest to give a convincing smile to my daughter.

"Are you and daddy fighting?"

"No baby, we aren't fighting." I said, which was the truth there was no fight, just a huge mess up. And this time on my part.

"Then why are you and daddy both sad?" Mia asked curiously.

I went over to her and picked her up and walked back over to the dinning room where the other kids were and took a seat with Mia on my lap.

"Your daddy, and me are not having a fight, last night I made a mistake and hurt his feelings. Neither of us is mad, we both are just hurt. Do you guys understand?"

The two older kids nodded their heads, understanding what was being said.

"But, if no one is mad, Mama why aren't you guys talking?" Mia asked.

"Because like I said baby I hurt your daddies feelings."

"Was it on purpose? Like when I told Ray that he had a big head, to hurt his feelings?" Mia said, looking over at her older brother remembering when they had both gotten in trouble last week for fighting over the last cookie.

"No, it was an accident. I would never hurt any of you or daddy on purpose."

"Then Mama, you have to go say sorry too daddy like you made me and Ray do to each other, then he will forgive you." Mia said looking directly at me.

I looked over at the rest of my kids and then nodded again, at what their younger sister had said, silently agreeing with her.

"You are all right, when did I get such smart kids." I said setting Mia down on the ground and standing up and heading towards the door where my husband had recently walked out. "Lina, you're in charge until I get back alright." I said hearing the other kids groan over their sisters power.

I had been searching for Naveen for over ten minutes, around the neighborhood, when one of our older neighbors told me she had seen him heading towards the park.

After a few more minutes of walking towards the park I found Naveen sitting under his favorite shady tree. It was the tree he said that reminded him of the one back home, that his mother had taken him and his younger brother to many times, when his father was away on business.

"Naveen." I said softly not to scare him. "Can I sit?" I said once he looked up at me.

He nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, I knew I would have to be the one to start talking, I mean it was all my fault.

"Naveen, please hear me out, I'm so sorry, you know the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. If I could take the whole day back I would. I just forgot there has been so much going on and I just let it slip my mind. You know yesterday while I was at work something felt weird but I just tried to power through it. I didn't even realize the kids weren't home when I got back, I just thought they were asleep. Last night when I walked into our room and you didn't greet me with that smile that makes me melt every time I see it, I knew something was wrong, your never not smiling at me or the kids. I love you more than anything in the world, I hate seeing you so upset, and I promise to do whatever it takes to make this right again." I said all in one deep breath, I hadn't even realized I was rambling.

Naveen stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, looking at me the whole time. "Naveen Please say something." I said after a few moments had passed.

Naveen opened his mouth to speak but nothing had come out. I figured he was still to upset with me to say anything, so I was about to get up before I had started to cry again, the way I did last night after he had left the room.

"Wait, I just need a moment, don't leave." Naveen said grabbing my arm back down towards him.

"Naveen you don't have to talk to me right now I underst-" Naveen pressed his soft lips to mine, in a slowly and passionately.

"It's crazy no? usually you would be the one mad at me for forgetting something so important. Its like out roles have switched. I must say I now know why you always forgive me when I do something bad." He said smiling softly after he broke away from the kiss.

"Why is that?"

"Because, there is a look of so much sincerity in your big beautiful eyes, that I recognize from my own, or our kids when you generally mean that you are sorry." he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me cheek. "I do forgive you my love, I was never angry with you I was just upset. You have t understand that you changed my life when we met and I never want to forget the days we spent together leading up to our wedding when you agreed to spend your life with the most self-centered price there ever was, all those years ago."

Tears started to form in my eyes, "Naveen you changed my life, probably more than I did yours. Without you I wouldn't have anything especially happiness. I'm so sorry."

"Lets just say that we saved each other. We were both pretty lost." He chuckled, standing up and taking my hand and walking back to the house.

"You know how we can make this little mistake clear?" He continued before I could answer. "Lets pretend that our Anniversary is today and we can go out all day to the places where we first met, and remember what we were doing there all those years ago."

I smiled up and kissed his lips. "Sure but let me call Mama, so she can pick up the kids again and when we get home we can 'make love' all around the house." I said whispering the last par in his ear again.

"I love Tiana, Happy Anniversary."

**Hello Loves, thank you for all the wonderful feedback last week, I enjoy writing for you all. There is lots more to come so keep an eye out and please keep reviewing and sharing your opinions with me if you want to see something in future chapter, don't be afraid to leave it in a review or even PM me, I check them both frequently. So again Thank you guys! (: -Tori**


	20. Chapter 20: Hospital Trip

Chapter 20: Hospital Trip

Naveen POV

_**Flash -Back **_

"_Mia come on now, mi princessa I know you can do it, its just a little jump and I promise you if you look like your gonna fall then I will catch you."_

"_But Daddy, I'm so scared and I'm swinging really really fast and high." _

"_I promise you nothing will go wrong."_

_**End of Flash-Back**_

"Naveen! Naveen! what happened to my baby girl?" My wife said running towards me with our two oldest kids right behind her, them all in a panic.

"Tiana calm down for a moment everything is fine, I hope" Tiana gave me a questioning looks.

Before I got to answer the door swung open and a nurse walked in holding a clip board.

"Mia? Family of a Mia." Before she had the time to call out the name again me and Tiana were directly in front of her waiting for the news.

"We are her parents, is everything alright?" Tiana asked immediately.

"Well, is fine and isn't fine."

"What does that mean? Where is my baby?" Tiana asked again getting impatient.

"She is going to need a cast for her arm. It seems to be broken in two places causing a lot of pain for your little girl. She refuses to let us do anything without the two of you there."

"Alright then lets go back there so she can get fixed up." I said walking over to the kids and handing them a few dollars so they could go get something from the snack bar while they wait.

"Naveen are you ever gonna tell me what happened, all I know is that you and Mia went to the park and then I got the call that she was hurt, what happened to our baby?" Tiana questioned me again as we walked to the back room where Mia was waiting on us to meet her.

"Well, Mia and I decided to go to the park today since school was canceled for her, as you already know." I said to my wife walking down the hall and not looking at her. "so, to make a long story short, we were on the swings and I told her she should try to jump, and after convincing her of it she did, and the first time she made it perfectly. The problem was the second time I told her to jump and she landed on her arm and screamed in pain."

"NAVEEEN, you didn't?" Tiana said horrified.

"I didn't know, the first time Ray did it he was fine. Tiana now I feel that Mia won't trust me because I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her ever, and look now she is hurt."

"Well Naveen I doubt that, you are her most favorite person ever, she could never be mad at you."

"Hmmm I would still be mad at me." I said before we walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Mia screamed as we walked in the room. She had tears running down her face.

"You must be her parents. Nice to meet you both my name is Dr. Robbins. Now I know the nurse told you we had to place some bones back into place and get your little girl a cast. She said she would like a green one because that her and her daddies favorite color. Is that okay with the two of you?" Dr. Robbins asked us for approval.

Me and Tiana exchanged a look to each other and both nodded our heads, 'yes'.

"Great so now, we will go get everything we need make yourself comfortable now, that you are both her this shouldn't take very long. Be back in a jiffy."

"Daddy? What is that doctor gonna do to me? My arm hurts so much." Mia said from Tiana's lap looking directly at me.

"Well baby he is gonna make all that pain stop. You're a big girl, so you are gonna let him do whatever to make you feel better okay." I said kissing her cheek as she nodded and tried to wipe her tears.

"And Mia, I'm sorry that you got hurt today I didn't mean to break my promise with you." I said letting out some of my quilt.

"Its okay daddy, we are not perfect, that what mama tells me when I mess up sometimes and doesn't mean to." Tiana looked up from Mia and nodded in my direction to prove a point to me.

"Well thank you baby, your mama has always been the smart one. I'm just the one with good looks." Both girl rolled their eyes at me and shook their heads. Mother and Daughter bonds.

"Daddy can you hold me when the doctor gets back so that he won't hurt me?" Mia said pleaded her eyes with mine.

"Yes baby girl, I cant promise it wont hurt a little, but I can promise to stay here with you the whole time. Love you Mia." I said kissing her face with butterfly kisses.

Mia giggled "Love you more Daddy."

**Hello loves(*:**

**Here is a little chapter (very short) but I needed to post something for you guys, because the responses I got from the last chapter almost had me in tears. Thank You all so much. A very long chapter is coming soon, I just started college so things are a little hectic right now with me getting in the swing of things but no worries, I'm already working up a few ideas for the next chapter. (Ps. I'm still taking suggestions via the review box, or PM's) I can also answer any questions you guys have regarding the story is you PM them to me, I check it daily. So anyways I will stop rambling, leave me some feedback, and don't forget to keep checking for more updates. Thanks Again! -Tori**


	21. Chapter 21: Old Man

**Chapter 21: Old Man**

**Tiana's POV**

Opening my eyes this morning I knew something wasn't right, I rolled my over to the opposite side of the bed to find that my husband wasn't there. Naveen never gets up before me.

I stretched my body across the whole bed, then got up to make it. Taking my time, the piece and quiet in the house, and the smell of food cooking in down stairs.

Wait. Why is it so quiet in the house, this morning?

Usually Sunday morning the kids come in to wake me and my husband up on our only day off to have some fun family time, before the week starts back up again.

I finished making the bed, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, deciding to fix my hair before going all the way downstairs.

Once I was down, I slipped on my slippers and headed down the stairs, expecting to hear the noise of my three kids.

It wasn't until I got all the way in the kitchen to Naveen cleaning his guitar that, I noticed the TV was off, no one was neither crying, or laughing in the house it was all just silent. Never had it been this quiet, even before me and Naveen had the kids, it was always commotion in the house.

"Good Morning, where are the children?" I said standing at the door way of the now spotless kitchen. Last night me and the girls decided to make cookies for the neighborhood. Everything was going good until, the boys came in from a soccer game and started making a mess with the cookie dough.

"Good Morning love, you want some tea?" Naveen asked smiling up from cleaning his guitar, and walking over to the stove to make me some. I had given up on coffee a few weeks ago since it was making me sleep more, rather then stay up.

"So, I asked you where were the children?" I repeated myself with a small smile and sitting down in the chair that he had been in.

"Well, Lottie came by early this morning with the twins, said she was going to a kids party, and asked if 'Lina could go with her, to have some help with the twins, since Travis was sick and couldn't accompany her. She also asked if we would like to go, but I told her you were sleep. She was surprised you were resting, and decided to take Mia, and Ray along with her, to give us a little break. I didn't think you would mind."

Naveen poured the tea in a cup, and put the right amount of sugar I liked the, placed the cup on the table in front of me, and grabbed my hand to stand up. He kissed me sweetly, and brushed our noses together. "I didn't get a kiss this morning, didn't feel to good." I smiled at him, pecked his lips again and started to take my cup and move out of his chair and until another one at the table.

"What are you doing, your gonna make me spill this, all over myself." I said after he took my armed and pulled me back over to him.

"You don't have to change chairs, we can both sit here together." Naveen took a seat, and sat me down on his lap, my back to his chest. "There, now its better, no?"

"You are very clingy this morning." I said jokingly.

"Your are the only one I want to cling to ever." He said kissing the back of my neck, as I leaned into his touch and signed.

After a few minutes I started to wonder what we would be doing all day, while the kids were gone.

"So, baby do you have any plans for the day?" I asked, getting up from the chair with him to place the cup in the sink, then coming back to straddle his lap so I could look at him.

"Nope, not really. it's the first day we have had alone in a long time, and its so quiet around that its weird."

"I know, usually 'Lina would want to go out of the house either shopping or with some friends. Raymond would be parked on the couch watching his television shows, and Mia would be either following 'Lina around, fighting with Ray, or with you all day long, while you cleaned your instruments." I said resting my head on his broad chest. "It's so lonely here now."

"Not lonely I still have you here with me, with you I'm never alone. How about we go for a nice walk, and get some fresh air? Maybe get some breakfast. Enjoy each other today?" Naveen said, lifting me off of his lap and grabbing my hand walking towards our room.

"Well I guess you already decided that we are going then huh?' I said laughing once we got to the room and he started going through his clothes.

"Hmm, I felt it was a good idea. So I acted on it."

I only shook my head.

After the both of us had gotten dressed, we locked up the house, intertwined our hands, and started to slowly walk down the street.

"How nice is this Tiana, just the two of us enjoying the day, walking, and relaxing." Naveen said looking around outside like he was seeing the place for the first time.

I started laughing, and brought my self closer to my husbands body as we kept walking. "Naveen, you are so different from when we first met. So you know that."

"How so,?" he said looking at me clueless.

"Before we had the kids, you couldn't stand being in the house on the weekends, or week days for that matter. If there was no work, all you wanted to do was play. I don't remember you ever suggesting just taking a walk. Unless it was to a popular function, and you didn't want to drive. Your children have made you age."

At that last part, my husband took his hand out of mine, and looked at me in pure shock.

"How dare you! You called me an old man." Naveen said pouting.

I giggled, "Baby, you are getting old, not as energy as you used to have, when we first met. Its sad to say." I said teasingly.

"That's not what you said last night, and early in the morning, I was starting to think that you couldn't keep up with me." Naveen said smirking and running down the street after seeing my horrified face.

"I cant believe you said that out here, in front of these people you are going to get it old man." I said starting to chase him down the street.

Once I caught up with him, I jumped on his back, and his spun around as we both laughed, and enjoyed each other.

"You will pay old man,"

"Anytime, babe, I just hope you can finally catch up with this old man."

"Tiana, Naveen? Hey ya'll. What are you to doing this beautiful day?" Mrs. Glass said from her picket fence.

"Hello, Mrs. Glass. We aren't doing anything, just enjoying the day today. How are you and Mr. Glass?" I said right before Mr. Glass walked out towards the gate in his yard work pants.

"Howdy Miss Tiana, Hello Naveen." he stuck his hand out to shake Naveen hand, which my husband took in return.

"Hello, Mr. Glass, you working on the yard today?" Naveen said, seeing the mess on the floor.

The older man, looked at his wife and nodded kissing her cheek. "Some how this one, talked me into pulling a few weeds for her, so she could plant some flowers in a few days. I couldn't really say no to her, even though I really wanted to." Mr. Glass said, and in returned a slight hit to the chest.

"I know the feeling, I can't say 'no' to mine either, she has a spell on me." Naveen said smiling softly down at me.

"Awh, don't they remind you of us when we were that young, Gorge? So cute. So Tiana, honey where are ya'll adorable little children at? The little one Mia loves to help me plant these flowers." Mrs. Glass said showing me the different colors she had been ready to plant.

"Awh, I'll tell her she missed out, but Lottie took the kids to a party today, with her little ones as well. She needed some help because Travis is sick today. I didn't even know she kidnapped them until after I had woken up and Naveen told me they were gone, I knew my house was to calm this morning when I got up."

"Oh how adorable, tell Charlotte that I said I said hello, I haven't seen her in a while. Well, that nice you and your handsome husband get some time alone, today. Well we don't wanna keep you both. Haven fun today, and I will see you all tomorrow." Mrs. Glass said kissing me and Naveen's cheek, goodbye.

"Alrighty, Mrs. Glass, we see you all later on. BYE MR. GLASS SEE YOU TOMORROW." I shouted my goodbye at him, since he was back to work on the other side of the yard.

"BYE DEAR, NAVEEN NEXT WEEKEND YOU AND YOUR BOY STOP BYE TO HELP PAINT THIS FENSE WILL YA, I NEED SOME YOUNG MEN HELPING." Mr. Glass said waving us off.

"OF COURSE SIR." Naveen said taking my hand and leading me back towards the sidewalk to the restaurant we were going to.

"They are the sweetest things ever, you think we will be like that when we are older?"

"Yup, even more cute I bet. With out grandchildren running around our now empty house, with all of the kids moved out. We will have many more of these days to just be ourselves, like today.

"That's sad Naveen, I don't want any of my babies to leave."

"You can't keep them forever Tiana. Besides we still have a long way to go before we get that complete alone time. Mia, is only three and a half."

"Your right, I just never thought them leaving me all alone, with just you to take care of for the rest of my life, your like the only kid of mines I won't be able to get rid of." I said joking with him again.

"Wow, are hitting them below the belt today little miss Tiana, I'm going to have to teach you a lessons, after breakfast." Naveen smirked as we were a few doors down from the resturant.

"Well what if I still don't learn my lesson the first time?" I said raising our locked hands to my lips and kissing his hand.

"And you say I'm the clingy one, you can't stop throwing yourself at this old man can you, young lady." Naveen smiled at me and opened the door for us to go inside. I loved Sundays.

**Hello loves(;**

**Here is another update for you all, hope it wasn't that long of a wait .Hope this update warmed all of your little hearts.**

**Thanks for also being patient with me. I love writing for you all. Thanks for the feedback**

**With the PM and the Reviews that make me so happy. So keep 'em coming please.**

**Thanks again.**

**-Tori**


	22. Chapter 22 Trick or Treat

**Hey all so, here is another update coming at you all. Thanks to the lovely Princess Tricia I have a wonderful next few chapters for you all!(: I fell in love with her request so I decided to make it two parts! So keep an eye for them! Without further a due here they are!**

**Chapter 22: Trick or Treat pt.1**

**Tiana POV **

"Okay, just one more stitch and this will be…Done!" Mama Eudora said turning Mia around so that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Mama that is so adorable, Mia what do you say to your Nana?"

"Thank you, Nana. I love it lots and lots." Mia said looking in the full length mirror, and then turning around to wag the tail that was behind her.

Since the kids were younger, Mama had always made their costumes. But, this year Evangeline, and Raymond decided they would simply buy their own costumes. Raymond was going as a famous jazz player from a band with his father and few of the other kids, who Naveen gave lessons to on the weekends. Evangeline had decided that she and Steven would go as the Frog Prince and the Princess. **(AN: Original Right? Lol)**

I know that Mama wasn't angry at the two of them for deciding to do their own thing for Halloween, because they were growing up. Once she found out if they were doing their own thing for the holiday, she asked Mia if she as well had other plans of getting her own costume at a store, where the toddler response was, "No Nana, you're the best seamstress in the whole world, will you make me and a Dalmatian doggie dress please?" And here we are with the finished product.

"Well, Miss Mia I'm glad that you love it. You are going to be the best looking doggie at the party tonight." Mama said kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"What about Sammy, he is cute too."

"Yea, well not as cute as you are going to be."

I laughed a little bit and then called Mia over to help her our of her costume, until later on that evening. "Mama, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Awh, I'm not sure yet, baby cakes you know I love to pass out candy to all the little ones around here. I would do it all the time while you and your daddy went out to trick or treat." She said looking at the picture on the wall of daddy.

"Yes, I know Ma, but everyone will be there so why don't you come at least for a little while. Pleas"

"Please" Mia said again to make the point finer.

"Fine, Fine. You two, I don't know what to do with you both, and those other kids of yours either. I will come, now the two of you get out of here and get going, so I can get myself ready for this evening." Mama kissed us both on the cheek and we headed back to the house.

"Mama?" Mia said as we started to walk back towards the house.

"Yes Babycakes?"

"How come, you don't have a costume with daddy, like 'Lina has with Steven?"

"Because baby, your daddy and brother wanted to dress alike this year. It's okay with me, I have a different costume to wear, that matches with yours, remember?"

After Mia had decided to be a puppy for Halloween I decided to become one as well. I was a mother Dalmatian. We even bought Sammy a Dalmatian costume, so we could all be matching. I only hoped that he would wear it.

"Oh yea, so you and daddy aren't mad at each other, for not dressing the same?" Mia said looking up at me.

"Nope, we don't always have to dress alike, just because we are married. We don't always do everything together right?"

"Right. Just asking."

I smiled down at her, and we continued our walk home, have small conversations about the nights fun.

Once we got to the house, I told Mia to put her costume away, and go make sure the other were awake and ready for the day. Since we had left extremely early to get her costume, from my mother's house, and be back in time to decorate the restaurant.

I walked into my bedroom, to find that Naveen was already awake and taking a shower n our bathroom. I decided to have a seat on the bed, and relax while he finished up.

"Oh Hey, I didn't see you walk in. How did it go this morning?" Naveen said about twenty minutes later, walking out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around himself.

"Its was fine, your daughter loves her costume, and she is going to be the cutest thing at the party tonight, no competition."

"I doubt that, I mean I'm going to be the cutest thing at the party tonight. I mean she is adorable and all but, I doubt she compares to me." Naveen said smirking in my direction.

"Riight, you really are way into yourself."

"Hey, look at me, who can resist. I know you defiantly can not.." Naveen said moving his eyebrows up and down.

I simply rolled my eyes and got up out pf the bed. "You know what just meet me and the kids downstairs, I'm not going to boost your ego anymore then you already do for yourself."

"Love You."

"Hmmm, get dressed, you're going to have a lot of heaving lifting to do today."

"Why do you hate me?" He said out loud as I left the room to let him finish getting dressed.

"Good Morning Mom. What's for breakfast?" Raymond said coming out of the hallway fully dressed and ready to go.

"Cereal. We have a lot to do before tonight, so we are going to have speedy breakfast and then we are going to get going. Is that okay with you?" I said ruffling up his hair.

"It sure is I love cereal. I will get the bowls for us all."

"Just get them for you, Lina, and your father."

"Okay Mama." Raymond said walking around the kitchen to get everything needed for the breakfast.

"Mama! I haven't been able to get a hold of Steven all day long? He was supposed here to help us get ready, for today. That way we could come down the stairs together, and be a couple. Well, I mean who dressed the same, not a real real couple, well not yet anyways, I mean it's just he won't make the first-"

"Evangeline, calm down sweetie, you are rambling. You know it's still early right? Maybe he just hasn't waken up yet." I said trying to calm my oldest down.

"Your probably right, I mean he wouldn't stand me up to beright? I mean cause if he doesn't wanna dress up like me anymore then he could just say so and then we can stop this, what ever it is and -" She was cut off again from her rambling, but from the door bell this time instead of me.

"I'll get it!" Mia said coming into the living room at the same time as the door bell had rung.

"Mia, you need to make sure that you-" But before I could say what I needed to say the door was wide open, with a smiling Steven walking into the house.

"Hello little pretty girl, How are you?" Steven said as he picked the toddler up and then spun her around.

Mia squealed with delight, as he twirled her a few more times. After they both had gotten dizzy, he placed her on the ground and greeted the rest of us.

"Hello Mrs. Tiana. How are you this morning?" He said coming over to me and giving me a slight hug, then moving over to Evangeline, and doing the same, but holding on alittle longer then he did for anyone else.

"I'm doing well, Steven. Are you hunger we are just about to eat some breakfast and head to the restaurant to start setting things up for the party tonight. Thanks again for helping. I already know that Naveen is going to be lazy after a while. So its good to have a few extra hands." I said grabbing an extra bowl for him to get some cereal.

"Thanks, and its no problem, I don't mind helping. I left my costume in the living room is that alright?"

I nodded at the boy, as he sat down at the table, greeted Ray and made small talk with him and Lina.

"Mia baby, can you please go and see what's taking your father so long to get dressed?"

"No need, my beautiful wife, I am already here. I heard the door bell, who was- Oh, hello Steven." Naveen said finally seeing the boy at the table sitting next to Our oldest daughter and talking to her in hushed tones.

"Hello Sir, Good Morning." Steven said politely.

"Hmm" Naveen grumbled to the boy. "Tiana what is for breakfast?"

"Cereal, the same as everyone else, Naveen." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to eat what they are all eating? I am supposed to be your favorite."

"Nope, that would be Sammy." I said smirking and kissing my husband softly on the lips.

"Fine, let me go and eat the cereal with my family, and the boy who has feelings for my daughter. Oh the joy of this Halloween."

"Naveen be nice please, tonight might be the night that he might actually tell her how he feels about her."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." He said walking into the dinning room, and staring directly at the young couple.

"Well Sammy" I said to the puppy who was walking into the kitchen ready for something to eat, "this is going to be one interesting Halloween."

Here we go folks thank you all for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter, you already know that it makes my little heart warm. I want to thanks again to **Princess Tricia **for the lovely request. The next update should be up in a few days! Its going to be counting of this story, Halloween night!(: Read&Review please.-Tori


	23. Chapter 23 Trick or Treat pt2

**Chapter 23: Trick or Treat pt.2**

**Naveen POV**

The Halloween party was now in full swing, decorations in place, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. They came dressed up and ready to have a good night, the young and the old.

I was even enjoying myself. Stealing glances over to Tiana how had been, being the perfect host, as well as having some fun herself. My kids even having a good time. Raymond was running around with his friends, pulling small pranks on the party guest all in fun, while Mia went right into character and pretended to really be a puppy, crawling the floors with Sammy, both equally happy to be in each others presence.

Then there was my oldest. Since the party had started she had been attached at the hip with Steven. He was the perfect gentlemen I must admit, but still he was with **my baby. **By the time he had reached for her hand to drag her to the dance floor I had lost it.

"I can't believe this little punk is so brave. I will personally rip his-"

I was cut off by my close friend Tony, "Man I feel you, but you wanna learn something that I had to learn the hard way?"

I only nodded. "Let them be. I know it sounds crazy but she's going to see him rather you like it or not. All you can do is let it be. When she needs your help trust me she will come to you first because she can trust you not to start a scene."

I tore my glance away from my daughter and looked over to my friend, "When did you get so smart Tony?"

He smiled at me, "Don't forget I have three teenage daughters, after the first two you start to catch onto something, even though you may not want to.

"Right, Right how is that whole girl thing going for you?" I said looking over to my friend with sorrow.

"It goes, the Misses helps out a lot with my sanity." He says glancing across the room, to catch a wonk at his wife Carol who was talking to Lottie.

Who had both surprisingly come as Diva's.

After a few seconds we see the ladies, hug and Carol start to walk in our direction.

"Excuse me Naveen, you mind if steal this one away from you, he promised me a dance?" Carol said smiling up at her husband who was a whole three feet taller then her.

"Go right ahead, I'll catch you later buddy." I said nodding my head to both as they walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

Seeing them happy together, made me look for my own wife, who I was keeping an eye on for the whole night, until me and Tony's little conversation.

Scanning the room, I still couldn't find her. I could have sworn I saw her-

"Looking for something?"

**Evangeline POV**

"Haha, Steven stop….you know my father is probably staring you down right now." I say pulling his hand away from me while he danced around me like a fool.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, I just wanna be next to the prettiest lady in the room. Is that a problem with you?" Steven asked with a sly wink.

I shock my head and continued to dance with him.

Me and Steven have been best friends, for a while now and I was starting to think it was moving towards something more. But, whenever I think he is going to pop the big question, he doesn't.

It's frustrating.

"You wanna go take a walk?" Steven ask me.

I look over to see what my dad is doing, and see that he is looking around the room, no doubt for Mama.

"Sure." I lift up my gown and Steven follows me out of the door.

"So," he says, as we stand in the kitchen where Mama has back up Halloween cupcakes, ready for all the quest.

"Steven is there something wrong?" I ask finally getting tired of wondering what is going on with him.

"No why do you ask?" he says turning around so he isn't facing me.

"Because," I sigh, might as well get it over with "lately I just have this feeling that your aren't saying all you really want to say to me. You just seem to be on the brink of saying something that can be big, and you just won't spit it out, and its making me think that maybe you don't want to say what's really been on your mind and its-"

The next thing I know, Steven's lips are on my own. The kiss is sweet, like what I thought it would be like.

After a few seconds he pulls away, smiling at me, "You know," he says with his forehead touching my own "You talk a lot sometimes."

"Sorry, that was… wond…I mean it was …I" I stubble on every other word.

Steven simply leans in again, and kisses me.

"I agree." he says as we both smile at each other.

"So this makes us…" I say leaving him to compete the rest.

"This leaves me as our boyfriend, if you will have me that is?"

"I mean, your cute and all but…I don't know." I say smiling at his confused face. "I'm kidding, yes I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

"Perfect."

"Yea, now we just have to tell my parents."

"Parents as in your father?" Steven says nervously.

I nod my head.

**Tiana POV**

The party was going great. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, Mama even showed up. She and a few of her old friends came dressed up as old TV characters they were all into back in the day.

I looked over at my husband and saw him talking to Tony. We had been stealing looks at each other all night, like a young couple who had only been dating. That's one of the things I love most about him, the spark never dies.

I looked at the pair more closely and realized that he wasn't just having a conversation with his old friend, but it mostly likely had something to do with his daughter and her company since he kept a hard stare on the two.

Especially after Steven took Evangeline's hand and drug her to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of observing my husband, Mia came crawling around the floor, taking on the real part of a puppy.

I scooped down and picked her up. "Little Mia, what are you doing do there?"

"Bark, Bark." she said sounding exactly like a dog.

"Oh excuse me, you aren't my little Mia, you're a little puppy. I guess I better go and find my daughter, so I can give her that cupcake that she had been asking for all night before I had lost her." I said tickling the little girl in my arms.

"Wait Mama, it really is me see, I can speak like a person."

"Oh I'm not sure, maybe your just a really smart dog and you taught yourself how to speak. This doesn't mean anything." I said still teasing her.

"I promise Mama its me, I love you so much. Can I please have my cupcake now?"

"Oh you love me now huh? Just like your father only loving me when your in need of som-"

I was cut off by Raymond and his friends running by after pulling a prank on some of the older boys at the party and being chased by them.

"Hey boys slow down!" I exclaimed

"Where were we, oh yeah your cupcake. Lets get that for you." I said to my youngest, that was in my arms. I walked towards the cupcake table and let her pick out the one that she wanted.

"Can I have the one with the sprinkles please mama?" I nodded and handed her the one she asked for.

"Now go and sit down with this," I said placing her on the ground, "And I better not see you giving any to Sammy either, he isn't supposed to have any treats like that.

"Yes Ma'am." she said walking away slowly with the cupcake in hand trying to not to drop, Sammy closely following behind her.

I was now standing in the opposite direction that Naveen was in, and I could see Carol walk over to the two and take Tony away and pull him over to the dance floor.

Naveen stared to stare in the direction that I had once been standing in and seemed to be looking around trying to find me.

I deeded to sneak up on him from behind.

"Looking for something?" I said behind him.

"Just my beautiful wife, I was wondering if you have seen her?" Naveen said not missing a beat.

"Hmm, I mean your going to have to describe her to me. I'm not so sure I know who your talking about."

"Well, as I have mentioned she is the most beautiful person I have seen in my whole entire life. She is also the sweetest most patient person around here, a hard worker in the whole world., I mean she does juggle being a business women, a mother, and a wife. Also, on top of all that she is the most sexiest, elegant person that I know. I mean the things that I do to her at night, after we put the kids to sleep would-"

"Alright, Alright you have won Naveen, please just stop, before someone hears you." I say slapping his chest.

"Hey you asked me."

"You really think all of those things about me?"

"How could I not, you're my world." He says pulling me in for a sweet kiss. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked once the music turned from fast song to a slow one.

"I sure would," He took my hand in his, kissed it and walked me over to the dance floor, and pulled me extremely close to him, so there was no space in between us, and like always when we danced Naveen led.

"So how is your night going?" He ask softly in my ear, as I rest my head on his chest.

"Perfect, what about you? I saw you keeping an eye on your daughter and Steven all night."

"Not fair, I also watched Ray run around pranking everyone. Mia crawling around the room like the cuttiest puppy in the world. And mostly you, while you teased me in your delicious costume." He replied trying to keep away from the main subject.

"Delicious costume? I'm a over grown pup. Not exactly all the desirable. But, stop changing the subject, I asked you about your daughter. You know eventually she is gonna tell you that her and Steven are a couple."

"Well, you would want to know that I have gotten over being the crazy obsessive daddy, if she told me at this very moment, I wouldn't even react. Just be happy for her."

At that moment, Evangeline came over with a nervous looking Steven holding her hand.

This could only mean one thing.

"Mama, Daddy, can we talk to you both for a second." Evangeline said looking at her father more then she looked at me.

I had to literally keep from busting out laughing at this.

**HEllO(: So here is the next update that goes with the last story. Hoped you guys loved it. There isn't a third part to this story, it will take place a few chapter after this one with a new scenario. I really appreciate all the feedback, and story follows that I receive. I'm still looking for request, so keep 'em coming. Please review as well, that also makes me extremely happy! Love you all, so until the next time…**

**-Tori**


	24. Chapter 24: InLaws

**Chapter24:InLaws **

**Naveen's POV**

"Tiana?… Kids?.. Sam… oh well I guess not everyone left me here. Hey Buddy, Where did everyone go?" I said bending down and scratching the puppy behind his ears.

Tiana had sent me to the store to pick up a few things, for dinner tonight. Then, when I had returned from the store to find that everyone in my family had disappeared.

Weird.

"Well, since everyone was gone, I'm going to just sit on the couch and close my eyes for a quick second, then I'm going to get up and put the groceries away

**Tiana's POV**

"I'm so happy that you guys, could come down on short notice, Naveen is going to be so happy." I said walking towards the steps helping out with the bags. "He should be back by now, I sent him out to the store to pick up a few things that I know we already had in the house, figures he wouldn't even check to see if they were there or not." I signed as everyone behind me chuckled.

"Now everyone be quiet, if I know my husband he is going to asleep, on the couch, lets try and surprise him." I looked behind me and everyone nodded in agreement.

Walking into the door, I saw exactly what I expected. My husband laying on the couch, mouth open with drool on the side of his cheek, fast asleep.

"Naveen, wake up honey. Me and the Kids are back." I said sweetly leaning over the back of the couch and whispering in his ear.

Naveen mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"DADDY! WAKE UP WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU." Mia said running over to her father and jumping on his stomach waking him up.

"Oh My Mia, I'm up I'm up." Naveen said whipping the drool form the side of his face and then tickling our youngest daughter as she said on his stomach waiting for him to completely get up. "So where did you guys end up going, I went to the store and I cam e back and you all were gone."

"Now, we can either answer that for you, babe, or…." I said kissing his cheek and getting Mia off of his stomach.

"Or… What?" He said excitedly.

"Or… you can close your eyes and we can show you."

"Close your eyes daddy! So we can show your surprise, its so good" Mia said again grabbing his bigger hand in her smaller one.

"Well if my little Mia says its good then it has to be, closing my eyes now." Naveen eyes went shut and I singled Evangeline and Ray to let our guest come all the way into the living room where Naveen was standing.

"Okay, now you can open then honey." I said smiling.

Naveen opened up his eyes, and his mouth almost feel to the floor.

"Mom, Dad!" he said happily, running over to the both and grabbing them in a huge hug, and kissing his mothers cheek.

"Hi baby, we have missed you so much. How are you?" Naveen's Mother said.

"What are you two doing here? We haven't seen you in almost a year. Why didn't you tell me you were coming when I talked to you both on the phone last week?" Naveen said spilling out all of his questions.

"One question at a time son. Tiana called us, and invited us, to come down for the Holidays, and since we hadn't seen out beautiful grandchildren or you two kids in a while we jumped at the invitation." Naveen's father spoke.

"Tiana, you're the reason they are here?" Naveen said turning to me and smiling.

"Yes, Well I figures that-Oh My-"

"You. Are. The. Best." Naveen said picking me up, and spinning me around in a hug.

"Well, what about me big brother, I thought I was your favorite person in the whole wide world?" Naveen's Younger brother said walking out from the side of the door, holding a young woman's hand.

"Ralphie?" Naveen said letting me go and running to his little brother and putting him in a headlock. "You came home from school already?"

"Yea man, let me go your messing up my hair." Ralph said shaking out of Naveens arms and going back to grab the young womans behind him. "Naveen, this is Cindy, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, gosh do you tell me anything any more little brother?" Naveen stretched out his hand to the girl and greeted her. "It is very nice to me you, Cindy. Glad you're here, now if my little brother gives you any trouble I can mess him up for you, no charge." My husband said letting out the charm.

"The girl blushed, and shock his hand back. "Nice meeting you as well, Ralphie talks about you and your family a lot."

"Oh really, little brother do you miss me?" Naveen said teasing.

"Naveen, stop teasing your brother." Naveens mother said to her son. "It's like you two are still young." she said shaking her head.

"Well mom I am, but you know Naveen here is practically a grandfather now, he even had lines across his forehead." Ralphie said teasing Naveen back.

"No I don't and you take that back before I-"

"Naveen," this time I stopping the brother bickering.

"But, Tiana he started it."

"I Don't care you leave little Ralph, alone." I said going over to him and pinching his still cubby cheeks.

"Thanks Tiana, we all know Naveen can be such a baby sometimes." He said sticking his tongue at his brother.

"Grandpa, Do daddy, and uncle Ralphie always fight like this?" Mia said before her father could spit another playful insult at his brother.

"Yup, baby girl," Naveens father said picking up Mia. "They always have, but I usually ignore them." He said kissing her cheeks.

"Whatever dad, you know that you don't ignore us. You love us." Ralphie said going over to his father and taking Mia out of his arms, "and don't tell her to ignore us, that would drive Naveen crazy, you know how he is when he isn't the center of attention." Ralphie and the kids all started laughing at Naveen.

"Alright, you're getting it now. I'm going to teach a lesson little bro." Naveen said about to lounge for his brother in a play fighting match.

"Wait." I said going over to get my baby, and Cindy away from Ralph before the boys started to play. "Continue."

I said once we were all on the other side of the room.

In minutes, the fighting match between the two had become a tag team game for all four men in the house. Naveen and his father, and Raphie and Ray each on a team.

"Well, I figured this would happen, Tiana dear, show me that new stove that you were telling me about on the phone last week. Does it really have three different settings?" Naveen's mother said to me as she pulled me and the rest of the girls away from all of that fighting in the living room.

I loved the Holidays.

**Hey Guys, so here is the next update(: I would love to clear a few things up for you all. The story isn't ending just yet, i still have many updates for you all, i know alot of you have asked that, and sorry if have been confused. That's for asking though and being so supportive of the story. I've been alittle busy but i'm writing little bits of chapters at a time for you all. So don't worry. So here is the next chapter,I have recieved a few suggestions, and I love them the next chapter will be a Thanksgiving Chapter that will included Tiana and Naveens family so it will defiantly be a fun one, so look for it. (it shoud be in a few days!) Thanks again, and leave more suggestions and reviews i love them all. Thanks.-Tori (:**


	25. Chapter 25 Thanksgiving

**Chapter25: Thanksgiving**

**Tiana's POV**

"Eudora, dear this is the best tasting pumpkin pie that I have ever had, you have to give me the ingredients." Naveen's mother spoke, taking the spoon that my mom had given her so that she could taste the battery of the almost finished product.

Early that day, the house had divided up. The girls went into the kitchen to finish up the last few things, for the big Thanksgiving dinner, in a few hours, and the boys went outside to play in the yard.

Naveen and Ray were especially happy that, Ralphie and Naveen father, Simon Had been there because they had willing people to play whatever made up games they had in the back yard, with a ball.

"Oh dear, don't worry before you head back home, we will defiantly be switching a few recipes, especially that dish that you prepared for us all last, night it was marvelous.

"Mama, Mama, did you hear the door? Can I get it please?" Mia said tugging me out of my daze of watching both of my mothers interacting with each other.

"Umm, no baby cakes let me go with you, you know you aren't supposed to open doors by yourself." I put my rag down and went to the door checking the window to see who it was and after, tell Mia that it was okay to open it.

"Lottie, Travis how are you two?" I said greeting my friends and their children.

"Of hello their miss Tiana, and princess Mia. Thanks for inviting us to your dinner, I already know that it is going to be tasty is the food ready yet? We haven't missed anything have we?" Travis said kissing mine and Mia's cheek as he walked through the doors.

"Oh no dear, you haven't they boys are in the back playing a game or something I'm sure that you want to join-" Before I could finish my sentence Travis had picked up his son, and ran out the back door to join the boys.

"Well then. Hello their little miss Mae. How is my favorite little niece?" I said picking up Lottie's daughter and kissing her cheeks all over with her giggling in my arms.

I placed her back on the floor, and she and Mia ran around to the living room to play with some of the toys that were laying around.

"Lottie, How great to see you dear! How is your father?" Naveen's mother said as Charlotte walked into the kitchen and kissing them all on the cheeks.

"Oh Dear, you know my father. Eating and spending like his usual self. He was sorry he couldn't make it today, but he is out of town. Told me to save him anything I could from Tiana and Eudora's cooking though. You all know daddy." Lottie said walking over to look at all the food. "Looks like everything is almost done here, is there anything that I can help with?"

"You can help me auntie Charlotte with setting the table? I wanted to ask you something anyways, if that's okay?" Evangeline said grabbing all the settings needed to set the table.

"Sure darling, anything for my little Lina, lets go." Lottie said giddy as always to my oldest.

"What do you think that is all about?" Mama asked me.

"I have no idea, but it seems like everything is ready here, so I'm going to and call the boys in." I said walking out of the kitchen and heading into the backyard.

"Boys, its time to come in for dinner." I said trying to get their attention.

The boys were playing some version of their own football. Kicking the ball back and fourth and tackling each other. Its was fathers against sons, which wasn't really all that fair because Lottie's little boy was only two, and could barley run with his small chubby legs.

But the older men let their boys win.

"Boys….Boys….BOYS!" I had to keep exclaiming to get their attention. The only one who stopped playing was Lottie's little boy Mace who came over to me, and looked like he had just rolled around in the dirt.

I picked him up, and tried to get the others boys attention. "Naveen!" I said finally getting my husbands attention and the others outside.

"Yes, Tiana?" he said looking back and fourth between me and the game that was temporarily on pause.

"I said it was dinner time. You all need to come in the house and get washed up, before sitting at the table. I should have locked the door, and only took my little man Mace in there since he is the only one who has good listening skills." I said jokingly looking at the others.

"Mace, you are a traitor man. Don't join the dark side with the women." Raymond said.

"The dark side has desserts, and if you all aren't in there in a few minutes then, you won't be getting any of them. Get a move on it." I said walking into the house, with all five of them following close behind me.

After everyone was done getting washed up and we graced the food it was time to eat. Naveen craved the turkey as always and everyone sat down and started to eat.

"So big brother, I see you are loosing your young touch. You looked more beat the dad out there in the yard. Is age finally catching up the notorious Naveen?" Ralphie said to Naveen, giving Raymond a high five, with his girlfriend Cindy and I shaking our heads at the bickering that was again starting.

"Boys don't start." Naveen's mother said warning her two children.

"No, no mom little Ralphie here has made his point. I'm not as fast as I used to be, but that doesn't mean that last night I didn't completely kick your butt last night in wrestling." Naveen said putting something on Mia's plate that she asked him for that she couldn't reach.

" I say that you didn't and even your own son says that you cheated, old man." Ralphie said back.

"Is that so little brother? Well then how about after dinner we have the match of our lives, and see who has lost their luster?" Naveen said challenging him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"No, you two will not fight anymore today. Fight tomorrow today is a family day, and I will not have you two rolling around for hours wrestling and acting as barbarians as you did yesterday in Tiana's home." Naveen's Mother said.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"My word is final boys."

The res of the girls all giggled at the boys long faces.

"Mama, even daddy has to listening to his mom still, even though he is older huh?" Mia asked laughing at her father.

"Yeap he sure does, you have to listen to your parents forever, no matter how old you are dear." I said winking at my mom.

"So Cindy, I haven't had the perfect time to ask you how you and little Ralphie got together? I always though little Ralphie had a soft spot for me." Charlotte said joking with the two blushing young adults.

"Well, I was working in the library a few months ago and this one," Cindy said gesturing to Ralphie with a nudged to his chest. "was there working, or should I say playing with his friends, being disruptive for the others in the library, and my boss sent me over there to ask them to be quiet."

"Yea, and so she came over there to shush _my friends _and that's when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and I just knew I had to talk to her." At this all of the girls at the table 'awed'. "but she wouldn't give me the time of day." he said smirking at her.

"Your are such a fibber, you immediately told me who you were, and asked for my number. Which I told you I wasn't interested in dating at the time because I was trying to focus on school." Cindy said recovering for herself.

"Yea, well whatever. I cam back to the library everyday after that and pretended to study and I guess you could say I bugged her for weeks until she finally took my number."

"Yup, and one date led to another, and another, and here we are now." Cindy said completing the story, and getting a kiss on the cheek from Ralphie.

"Oh dear, you two are so adorable. You remind me of Naveen Ralphie with your persistence. We all know how long it too for my Tia to admit that she could fall in love with someone other then her business." Lottie said teasing me.

Everyone at the table chuckled along with her.

"Oh hush up Lottie, Miss I always dreamed of being a princess, since we were even smaller then Mia." I said giggling at the memories. " I was kind of stubborn child wasn't I?"

Everyone nodded their heads and laughed while the continued to pass around all of the food that was at the table that was slowly started to be gone.

Once everyone was back to having small conversations at the table. The door bell rung.

"I've got it babe-" Naveen started to say when our eldest daughter shot up out of her chair and running to the door screaming that she would get it.

Naveen sat back down and looked at me with a questioning look which I returned back with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Hey everyone look who it is? Steven." Lina said coming back into the dinning room holding the boys arm.

I immediately looked at my husband who looked as though he was about to explode and grabbed his hand and squeezing it a little.

"Steven, you know my family, and my grandmother Eudora. These are my other grandparents, my fathers parents. This is my uncle Ralphie and his girlfriend Cindy. My Auntie Lottie and Uncle Travis, and their two twins Mae, and Mace. Steven was just dropping by to say hello to everyone. Can I be excused to go talk to him outside please?" Lina said looking specially at her father.

I squeezed Naveen's hand again making him give her a response.

"Sure, Evangeline but don't be to long." He said to her through his teeth.

"Thanks Daddy, I will be right back." Evangeline said winking at charlotte and dragging Steven out of the house, but not without him wishing us all a Happy Thanksgiving and it was nice to meet everyone.

Once they were out of the door. Ralphie turned and asked who that boy was.

"That's 'Lina's boyfriend. He drives dad crazy." Raymond said answering his uncles question.

"Is he a bad?" Travis then asked.

"Nope, he is a nice young man. But you know how a father is with his daughter." My mama said, eyeing my husband with an amused face.

"Ah I see, well at least I don't have to worry about that for a long long time, right little Mae?" Travis said tickling his little girl, as Lottie shock her head.

"Man, trust me it comes sooner then excepted. One minute they think boys are icky then, they bring them to your house for thanksgiving dinner." Naveen said shaking his head, and looking over at Lina's empty chair.

"I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fight big brother, if some little punk came to my door for my daughter I would have lost it." Ralphie said shaking his head.

"Trust me, he has. I guess he might just be warming up to the boy, he sure is here enough." I said slicing the pie that everyone was well ready to eat.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, Naveen I'm proud of you. Lina told me that she really liked this boy and that she was afraid that he wouldn't come today and wish her a happy thanksgiving, because she didn't know how you would act." Lottie said whipping the food off of Mace's chubby cheeks.

"Yea, son I'm proud of you too, I know it's hard letting go, but sometimes you have to let them go so they can fly and let them live their own lives and fin what's best for them, and not what you always say should be good for them." Naveen's father said looking at his son and giving him a knowing nod.

"Okay enough of this heavy talk, lets just eat some dessert." Mama said making the room light hearted again, just as Lina walked back into the room smiling form ear to ear.

After everyone was done eating, the family gathered in to the living room and started to play a game, that everyone could enjoy, to conclude the evening.

I had decided to go and clean up the dishes so that I wouldn't have to do them later as I listened to everyone having fun in the other room, which made me smile.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" My husband said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "You're missing all of the fun in there, Mia and Ralphie are on a team, and they are actually winning. Who knew my little four year old baby, would want to play with on my brothers team then her own fathers? It hurts me deep."

"Don't be jealous Naveen, they barley get to see your family, let them enjoy them while they are here."

"Yes, I though of this. While my brother and parents are in town. We should send the kids off with them and your mother to explore the city while you and me, have some much needed us time." He said whispering the last part and kissing my neck softly.

I giggled. "You are a horrible son, you should want to spend time with your parents and brother as well. But, I agree we should let them spend time with their grandparents so they can spoil them and not have to worry about us getting in the way of that." I said shaking my head knowing that, that is what is going to fully be the case. "I'm really grateful that they could all be here, this holiday. I love this." I said putting the last dishes up and turning around in my husbands arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Me too. I'm grateful that I found you and that we have the most perfect family. Without you who knows where I would be, so thank you." Naveen said leaning down and capturing his lips in mine.

"Ewwww" Ralphie said a few moments later coming in with Mia on his back. "Mia said you two would be kissing like always. Come on and play with us, I need to beat my brother in another game to make this holiday compete."

"Ralph! What did I tell you." His mother called him back in to the living room.

"Sorry mom!" he shouted back to her. "be there of be square old man." he said with Mia giggling then left.

"Oh the joys of family." Naveen said kissing me again.

I pulled back, shaking my head and laughing. "Lets go, so we can teach your brother a lesson together. Our house, our rules." I said grabbing his hand and leading him back into the living room ready for a night full of Thanksgiving fun.

**Hello(: So there you have it folks, the Thanksgiving update. Anyways I tried to make this chapter a little fun and give everyone a part. Tell me whatcha think! Thanks for the amazing feedback and the wonderful suggestions. Keep both coming in the review box, or in PM's either is fine I love receiving them. Happy Holidays everyone, keep checking in for another update soon, I'm in a writing kind of mood. (Hint Hint, Wink Wink) Lol okay, buh-bye loves.-Tori**


	26. Chapter 26 Down and Dirty

**Chapter 26 Down and Dirty**

Tiana's POV

"That's a good job you boys are doing. It's so nice of you all to help me, and you can all thank your coach." I said smiling from the stage as I watched all the boys moan and groan while they cleaned the restaurant.

"Dad, you're gonna get it so bad, when this is over." Raymond said to his father while he and his team-mate Michael mopped the floors.

"Shut up son, I want going down without the rest of you. You all helped me in this."

**-Flashback-**

"Baby I'm sorry that you aren't feeling well today, your daddy should be back any minute with the medicine-"

"TIANA! I GOT THE MEDICINE FOR MIA-BOYS BE QUIET…WHERE ARE YOU-" My husband shouted coming into the house followed by four of the boys from his junior soccer team.

"Naveen, why are you so loud, and why do have your whole team with you today? I told you that I needed you to help around the house while I got everything ready for the wedding reception that we are having at the restaurant in a few days. I need you to take care of Mia for me, I can't keep an eye on her all day long and get everything together." I said taking the medicine out of his hand and pouring some into a cup and handing it over to my daughter so that she could drink it.

"I know babe, but I promised the boys that we would have a fun day today since the game got canceled. I couldn't just turn them away." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"MOM, me and Steven are about to head to the park for a while is that okay?" Evangeline said coming down the stairs with Steven following close behind her.

"No"

"Yes"

Me and Naveen said at the same time. I looked over at my husband with a knowing look and he just turned his head away from me and started to talk to the boys about their days plans.

"Actually honey, do you mind staying her and doing me a favor?" I said talking to my daughter before she left the house. She looked back at me and nodded her head skeptically. "Can you please stay here and help me with Mia, she isn't feeling well, and I can't watch her and get everything downstairs ready, and since your father has the boys I need an extra hand."

"Umm, sure mom that's not a problem, can Steven stay and help then?"

"Sure, take her upstairs so that the boys down here don't disturb her. Thanks you two, I will come and check on you guys in a while, if you need anything I will be downstairs."

The two nodded, and Steven picked Mia up off the couch and the three of them went upstairs where it was quiet.

"Hey, Naveen can you guys try to keep it down, Lina is taking care of Mia, for me. I'm going to be downstairs getting things ready, if there is a problem come and get me. I'll make lunch for you all in a hour." I said gathering all the things I needed for downstairs and getting ready to leave.

"Okay, bye babe, okay boys let's get started…" I heard Naveen say to the boys as I started to head out to the restaurant.

Walking into the restaurant I had my work cut out for me. Dirty dishes, confetti, streamers, and balloons, all over the floors from the party last night, and no crew to help out since I gave them all the day off for the excellent work they did yesterday from all the re-planning and rearranging for the surprise birthday party.

"Well, I better get started"

After a few hours of cleaning, I decided to take a break and make lunch for everyone. I had barely made a dent in any of the work down here, and it was starting to get frustrating.

I went to the kitchen and make sandwiches and fruit for everyone to eat, except for Mia who I had to make soup for because of her sore throat.

I gathered all the stuff and headed up the stairs.

What I saw nearly made me loose my mind. The whole living room was a mess.

The couches were re-arranged and the pillows were thrown everywhere with feathers coming out of them. The boys were nowhere to be found. I put they food down on the table, and gathered the things I needed for Lina, Steven, and Mia and headed up the stairs.

I would handle this in a moment.

"Princess Mia, this tea is marvelous the best invisible tea I have ever had. Yumm." Steven said taking a sip from the small cup, sitting at the even smaller table, wearing the most ridiculous custom.

That no doubt Mia had dressed him in, for the Tea party that they were having.

"Excuse me, all. I have brought to you the finest of foods for you all to consume while you enjoy your tea." I said knocking on the door and coming in.

"MAMA, look Steven dressed up with me and Lina and is having a tea party with me." Mia said excitedly running over to me, in her make-believe princess dress.

"I see baby cakes, how nice of him." I said kissing her cheek. " Are you all hungry I have food for you." I sat Mia on her bed, and gave her the small bowl of soup and made sure that she was settled before the noise downstairs started to get loud.

"They have been loud, all day Mama, I told them to be quiet since Mia was trying to take a nap, but they didn't listen. Dad took them outside to play, after they all destroyed the living room." Lina said taking a bite of her food, and looking over to Steven who was nodding at her.

"I know, I'm going down there now to see what's going on. Thanks again for keeping an eye on your sister for me." I said smiling at the three and walking out of the room and back downstairs to the chaos.

They boys were all running around screaming, and jumping over each other laughing and screaming. One of the boys Michael stopped and looked into the kitchen where he saw the food.

"HEY LOOK THE LUNCH FAIRY CAME AND LEFT US SOME FOOD!" He screamed and got everyone's attention.

"Hold It Boys." I said stopping them all before they ran into the kitchen to get the food. "Where is your father?" I said to Raymond.

"He is out back, fixing your rose-bush that we- oops" Ray said when he saw my face, and ducked his head.

I ran to the backyard to see my husband doing exactly what my son had said. Trying to fix the roses that had been messed up by a football being thrown into them.

"NAVEEN!" I said starting my husband. "What did you all do. First my house, now my back yard! I have half a mind to just…." Before I could even finish my I had lost control and tackled my husband in to the grass.

I had him face into the grass and I sat on his back and rubbing his face into the dirt, and he tried to get me off of him.

"What part… of busy don't you…understand huh….." I said still holding him down.

The boys from the house ran outside when they heard Naveen scream and started to laugh once they saw what was going on.

They started to scream and cheer me on.

"Tiana, please I'm sorry I will help you… I promise." My husband said still under me.

"I'm sorry honey, I could hear you with all that dirt in your mouth, what did you say"

"I SAID I AM SORRY,AND THAT I WILL HELP YOU OUT WITH THE CLEANING AND WITH MIA. I PROMISE. PLEASE YOUR GETTING IT INTO MY HAIR.!" my husband screamed again.

"What do you boys think" I said looking up at the them at the door way. "Should I let him up?"

The boys cheered and screamed at me to keep him down there. After a few more seconds I leaned into my husbands ear, and whispered to him. "Have you had enough hon," he nodded. "If I let you up will you do anything I ask you too?" he nodded again. "promise?" He again nodded his head, and I kissed his cheek and got off of him.

My husband got up and dusted himself off and stared at me. "Wow I didn't know you were that strong."

The boys at the door only laughed at him.

"Now boys, go and eat your lunch. When you all finish, your wonderful coach has a fun little game for you all." I said smirking at my husband. "Its called the cleaning the whole living room and restaurant game! So hurry up so we can get started." I said walking passed them as they all started at Naveen and chased him around the yard.

**-End FlashBack-**

"Less talking boys, that wasn't a part of the deal." I said winking and smirking at my husband who just glared at me. "This place isn't going to clean itself.

**Hey Guys, little filler for you all. Thanks for the suggestions I loved them. The next updates will be about Christmas and all the fun that brings so keep a look out for them! Thanks again for the reviews and keep 'em coming please! Hope you all enjoyed the update!-Tori(:**


	27. Chapter 27 Snow Dance

**Chapter27 :Snow Dance**

**Tiana Pov **

"Mama, please tell daddy to stop eating all the treats that me and 'Lina are making for Santa." My youngest said giggling at her father who stuck his tongue out at her for telling on him.

I only shook my head and turned back around to helping decorating the Christmas tree that sat in out living room. "Raymond, honey you are just like you father, you have to put the ornaments around the whole tree not just the front." I said rearranging the ones he put on the tree.

"But, mama nobody can see 'em anyways." He said sounding even more like his father.

"Exactly what I have been saying for years son. But, we all know how your mother is." Naveen said walking up to the tree with a cookie in his hand and winking at me.

"I just like the tree to be nice all around, so when people look into the window they can see the back of the tree looks equally as nice as the front." I said defending my case. "But I wouldn't expect a couple of boys to understand that." I said winking back at my husband while the girls laughed from the table.

"Now, lets finish this tree so we can get this family fun started." I said as everyone nodded in agreement and started to finish up, what they were doing.

After a few more hours the outside and the inside of the house was all done. This year we had all agreed to decorate the house with silver and white decoctions to match the snow that was outside. Everything was shinning and bright. It was perfect.

We were all currently sitting down, on the couch watching one of the kids favorite Christmas movies. Evangeline was on the floor cuddling up to a stuffed alligator that Steven had gotten for her a few weeks ago for their month anniversary. Raymond was on the reclining chair pretending to not be into the movie, which he clearly was since it was his all time favorite movie out of all of us, and on the couch was Naveen who had Mia on his lap, and his right arm wrapped around me as we lay sideways on the couch.

"I Love you." Naveen said whispering in my ear as the movie continued to play.

I looked up from the movie, and saw him looking at me. I smiled up to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I. Love. You." I mouthed to him, since I couldn't reach up to his ear.

I took my eyes from him, and continued watching the movie.

Not even a few moments later, Naveen unwrapped his arm from around me and lifted Mia up so he could whisper into her ear.

The little girl let loud giggles escape her lips, as her father told her things by the second. Everyone in the room had their eyes on the noisy two.

"Do you two mind, some of us are trying to watch the movie." Raymond said rolling his eyes towards his father and sister. Which caused me and Lina to giggle, and another eye roll from my son.

After a few more moments. Naveen stopped whispering to Mia, and the both quieted back down.

We all returned back to watching to movie. The next ten minutes were quiet and everyone was back engrossed in the movie. Just then Mia, got off of Naveen's lap and scooted closer to me, and asked me to get her a blanket from her room, because she was cold.

"Why didn't, you ask your father to get it for you? He's not even watching the movie." I said looking back at her pleading eyes.

"Please, Mama. I'm so cold, even with the fire burning." She said looking over to her father, who continued to look at the movie, and hide the smile behind his hand.

I looked back and forth between the two, sighed and got up. "Okay, but you two better not be up to some-"

"Mama, please we are trying to watch the movie, it's the best part." Raymond said never taking his eyes off of the screen.

I got up, and walked towards Mia's room to get her frog blanket, which was her favorite. When I got to the room, the blanket had a cookie, and a small note on it.

I picked them both up, and held the cookie in one hand, and the note in the other. Reading the note in a small whisper, 'Snow Dance?' I said then turned around and saw Naveen leaning at the door.

"OHMY- Naveen you scared the life out of me." I said grabbing my chest and trying to slow down my heart rate down.

He only chuckled and walked towards me, "Did you put these here?" I asked him gesturing towards the note and the cookie, as he got closer to me, and taking the hand that hand the cookie in it.

"Hmmm, and you put Mia up to getting me out of the living room too, didn't you?" He looked into my eyes and nodded again, lifting my hand, and taking a bite of the cookie that I was holding, making my heart skip a beat.

"What's this all about, Naveen and use your words please." I said softly since there was almost no space in-between us.

He kissed my cheek and began to speak, "Do you think I'm loosing my touch?"

I stared blankly at him, "Baby, your loosing me, what's going on?"

Naveen took a seat on Mia's bed and gestured me over to him, and I sat down next to him facing him waiting for him to start talking. His eyes had then changed from a loving , to a sad tone in a mere moment.

"Last night, after I made sure the kids were asleep I heard you on the phone with Charlotte, about how Travis was the sweetest husband, because he had planned the perfect pre-Christmas date for Lottie and himself. Then, I guess Charlotte has asked you what I had done for you and our yearly pre-Christmas date. You told her that I hadn't done anything yet, and that you didn't think I was because the Christmas was in two days, and I hadn't mentioned anything.

"You didn't sound upset, you just said that I had been working a lot and doing other things, so it wasn't a big deal." He said looking away from me. "Then I realized that, I hadn't been making much time for us at all."

I listened closely to his story, and when I figured it was done I turned his head to look at me, and I kissed his cheek.

"Honey," I said softly, making him look me in the eyes again. "You aren't loosing your touch. Last night when Lottie told me all the sweet things that Travis had done for her and asked me if you had done something for me like normal, and I told her 'no' I wasn't saying in a bitter tone. I know that you have a lot going on just as much as anybody does. We have three beautiful children who take up a lot of our time together and I know that. I learned along time ago that, we have to divided our time up into equal parts, to keep everyone happy, we have a family and careers. It's what we both signed up for." I said smiling at him again.

"I just didn't want you to think, I was forgetting about you, since I forgot one of our most famous holiday traditions." He said kissing my hand that was tangled with his.

"Baby, I know that you wouldn't forget about me. Every morning when I wake up next to you, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I don't want to boost up your ego, but in my eyes you are perfect, and I know our kids think the same thing too. So don't worry about a silly little Christmas date, we will have many more times to make it up with each other." I said winking at him.

"You Mi Amor, are perfect. Not so much as me," he said chuckling at my eye roll. "But you are pretty darn close." he said joking, taking my neck in his hands and kissing me passionately.

Letting him take control of the kiss, and a small moan escaped my lips, I pulled back and smiled back at him. "So Snow Dance, what is that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it was silly. I would much rather just keep kissing my beautiful"

"Mama!" I heard Mia call from the other room.

"Looks like, we are going to have to put this on pause, duty calls." I said pecking my husbands lips, and calling back downstairs to see what my little one wanted, but not without a idea sparking in my head.

"Here I come baby." I called back to my daughter and smiling at myself thinking about my plan.

**Naveen's Pov**

"Naveen can, you please make sure that the kids are all tucked in and into bed. I need to find something that I have lost." Tiana said to me as I cleared the table where the kids had made their last Christmas cards that would be sent out to my parents and brother in the morning.

"Sure babe, I'll be back down to help you finish cleaning this up when I'm done checking on them." I said as she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

I walked into my oldest daughters room first, to see her fast asleep, and snuggling up to that Alligator that Steven had gotten her a few weeks ago, it seemed she never put that thing down anymore when he want around. I kissed her head, and left the room.

"Hey son, everything okay?" I asked Ray who was still awake.

"Yea, everything is good dad, just thinking."

"About…"

"Nothing I really wanna say about right now, I tell you later on alright?" he said yawning alittle bit.

"Sure, bud see you in the morning." I said kissing his head and closing the door behind him.

I walked towards my youngest room, and saw that she was still awake too.

"Hey mi princessa, why are you awake?"

"Hi daddy, I was just waiting for you to come say goodnight to me." she said giggling a little bit.

"Are you sure that's all?" I said wondering why she was giggling so much.

"Nope, I also have to give you this." She said handing me a small note. "Mama told me to tell you read it when you leave my room."

I took the note in my hand, and nodded. "Okay love, now its time for you to go to sleep. And I will see you in the morning." I kissed her forehead and turned the lights back off and walked back towards the kitchen to where I last saw my wife.

There was a plate of cookies on the counter that weren't there before, and I picked on up, and remembering the note that my daughter had given me.

'Snow Dance, Cookie Monster?' I read the note as I ate some of the cookie that was in my hand.

I looked around the whole entire kitchen and didn't see her. I looked into the livening room and she still wasn't there. I walked towards the back door, and saw that the lights were on and my wife was standing there in the middle of the yard with her winter coat on and looking up at the night sky.

I hurried and put my coat on and a pair of shoes, and running out the back door, but not before I grabbed another cookie for the way out.

"Tiana?" I said coming towards her.

"Hey my prince, I see you got my note and the cookies." She said walking over to me and taking a bite of my already half eaten cookie, and smiling at me.

I looked around the yard and saw the radio that was playing the soft music that was almost so low I had missed it when I first walked outside.

"What are you doing out here in the cold weather, Tiana."

"Well I figured, since you were loosing your touch," she said winking at my jokingly, "I would help you get it back. That note that I found early, said 'Snow Dance' right, I figured that you meant you wanted to dance in the snow, no?" She said smiling at me.

"Yes." I said simply placing the cookie on the table and taking a steps closer to her until she was as close as possible with the big winter jackets that we both had on.

"See, I think your starting to figure it out." she said as I started to sway her to the soft playing music. "Like I said you're not loosing your touch, you just needed a little push and effort, from a certain wife, who also gets caught up and the things around her." she said resting her head on my shoulder, moving softly to the music.

"I love you." She said after about five minutes of us enjoying each others presence.

"I love you, Tiana. Thank you." I said kissing her softy. "You know you taste just like cookies. How about we get out of this could weather, you go make the room nice and toasty, I grab that plate of cookies from the kitchen and we continue this upstairs." I said whispering softly in her ear.

"Hmmm, I knew you only loved me for my treats." she said smiling.

I chuckled, "I love you."

**Hello(: here is a little update, before I do the Christmas chapter! Keep an eye out for that in the next day or two! Hope you guys liked this chapter, review and let me know what you all think. &&Thanks for the reviews on the lat chapter as always, you guys inspire me!3 -Tori **


	28. Chapter 28 Wake up, its Christmas

Chapter 28: Wake up, its Christmas

Naveen POV

"WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yelled running down the halls knocking on my kids doors, at the crack of dawn.

Tiana giggled behind me, as we heard the kids grumble in their rooms at the rude wake up call.

Last night after me and Tiana put the kids to bed and got all of their gifts wrapped up and ready to go, we decided to change some of the traditions up for Christmas morning.

Usually my wife and I would get an early morning wake up call from our kids jumping on the bed and demanding that we get up and open up all the presents.

With them not taking 'a few more minutes' as an option.

So this year we decided to give the kids a taste of their own medicine.

We made sure to be the first ones in the house wide awake, so that the kids wouldn't beat us, at being the first ones up and it was hard, if I do say so myself.

"Dad, what time is it?" My oldest daughter stumbled out of her room rubbing her still tired eyes.

"Does it matter Lina,... IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I said excitedly kissing her cheek and spinning her around as she tried to get out of my hold and go back to her room to sleep.

"No no no, Lina no more sleep, head down the stairs and get ready to open up some gifts that Santa left for you, I'm going to go wake up your brother and sister." I said again merely.

"Mama, what's wrong with dad?" I heard my daughter ask as I went into my sons room.

"Christmas Spirit I suppose" she said leading our daughter into the livingroom with a smile .

"MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS RAYMOND!" I yelled walking into my sons room as he pulled the covers over his head to hide away from me.

"Get out...dad" he said slowly from his spot under the covers.

"Awh come on Raymond it's Christmas! Get excited and happy and let's go open up some of those presents that Santa left for you." I said snatching the covers off of his sleeping body as he glared at me anger.

This was very amusing.

"You have completely lost it haven't you pops, since when do you wake up before the sun? This is so unnatural." Raymond said getting up out of bed and nearly walking into his wall as he tree to get down stairs.

"I'm just happy son, what can I say. IT'S CHRIST-"

"We know dad, it's Christmas WhooHoo" he said with no excitement making me chuckle lightly as I walked into Mia's room.

"Hey princessa, wake up do you know what today is?" I said softly shaking her awake.

"Daddy?" She said still sleeping.

"Yes pumpkin, it's Christmas! Wake up and let's go get you some presents!" I said lifting the young girl it of the bed and carrying her into the livingroom where the rest of the family was.

Tiana was sitting on the coach smiling, and Lina and Ray each took up a side of their mother sleeping soundly. Tiana rubbing both of their backs soothingly as they slept.

"You think maybe I over did the whole, waking the kids up before the sun to give them a taste of their own medicine thing?" I said as my wife silently nodded in my direction, while I held another of our sleeping children in my arms.

"Well I guess the kids won this round too." I said sitting down next to my wife as much as could get on of the biggest blankets and wrapping it around us as we all snuggled together.

I figured that the kids would wake up in another hour or so, just as hyper as I had been, waking me and their already sleeping mother back up to open gifts and get the holiday started all over again.

I chuckled to myself and looked around the couch and saw my family snuggled up and fast asleep, knowing that I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Before I closed my eyes, I started at the very lit Christmas tree standing in front of us all and saw all the different ornaments from each one of our children and smiled at myself looking over at them one last time before falling into a piece full slumber.

"Merry Christmas family."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this little update. I wanted to write something cute and funny for Christmas so here it is. Thanks for the reviews on the last update, the were sweet and like my own personal present form all of you...Check in for more updates to come!&& Merry Christmas everyone!(:-Tori**


	29. Chapter 29 Count Down

**Chapter 29: Count Down**

**Tiana Pov**

"Claire is everything just about ready for tonight?," I said walking past, my youngest employee, holding a clip board with a check list. "I need to go and check on the kids before we open down here."

"Yes miss Tiana, everything down here is perfect, all we need is to dim the lights, open the doors, and let the people in, and the New Years Eve party will begin." Claire said taking the clip board from my hands, "Now go up stairs and check on those cute kids of yours and tell them all I said 'Hello', I will take care of anything else that needs to be finished down here." Claire said pushing me towards my house.

"Okay, okay I'm going up." I said smiling as I let my own two feet move me towards the doors, " and Claire if you see my husband can you please, ask him to come up to the house please, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Will do." Claire called back to me from going over the list again.

"AHH UNCLE RALPHIE, STOP, PLEASE" I heard Mia screaming and giggling from behind the door.

"SAY THE MAGIC WORDS.." Ralphie said back to the giggling toddler, that he had hanging upside down and was spinning around.

"YOU'RE THE BESTEST, UNCLE EVER I LOVE YOUUU" Mia said giggling as he stopped spinning her around and placing her on the ground where she still continued to giggle and stumble around on the ground trying to keep her balance.

"It's so nice to know that you think that, miss Mia you're so kind." Ralphie said picking her up again and swinging her around to be on his back. As the two giggled and looked up to see me standing in the door with my hands crossed over my chest.

"Hello bestest sister-in-law ever! How was your day at work?" Ralphie said smiling his best innocent look.

"Hello, Ralphie I'm glad you finally decided to stop torturing my sweet little girl." I said walking up to the two and kissing my daughter on the head.

"Mama, it was so much fun. Me and uncle Ralphie played tag and then hide and seek it was so fun, I love when him and Grandma and Grandpa visit us."

"That's good baby, where is everyone else?" I said looking towards Ralphie for an answer.

"Well, The girls and Ray went out to the store to pick up a few things, and the last I saw Dad was in here somewhere reading a book, but I guess me and Mia got a little to loud in here, so he went else where to read." Ralphie said placing Mia on the floor who said she had to go to the bathroom and running off.

"And Naveen?"I asked hopefully still looking for my husband.

"Haven't seen him at all. Sorry sis." Ralphie said at my disappointed face.

"It's alright, if you do let him know that I'm getting ready for tonight, and that he should be to, I don't want him to be late for this party, seeing as I gave him the entire slot for tonight's music." I said patting Ralphie's shoulder, as he nodded at me.

"You sure do have a lot of trust in him, a whole slot." Ralhpie said rasing his right eye brow.

"Well, he is my husband, I kinda of signed up to trust him." …. "Sometimes" I said winking at my brother-in-law and walking up to me and my husband's room to get ready.

"OhMy! Naveen you scared the living life out of me." I said walking out of the bathroom with just my towel wrapped around me, seeing my husband, freshly showered and dressed sitting on the bed putting his shoes on.

He looked up and smirked at me, "Who else would be in here love?"

"no-one, but you have been missing all day long. Then you just show up in our bedroom dressed and ready to go?" I said unwrapping the towel and starting to put my dress on and dry my hair.

"Well I came in here thirty minutes ago, and you were in the shower singing to yourself." he smiled up at me and walked over to me seeing me struggling to zip the back of my dress up. "so I showered in the hall way bathroom, came back got dressed and here you are." He said zipping up the back of my dress and kissing the back of my neck sweetly.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't explain where you have been all day long, I have been searching for you for some time now." I said sitting down in front of my makeup desk and lighting applying some, and then fixing my hair for the evening.

"I was with, Louis rehearsing for tonight. I tried to tell you before I left but you were running around the restaurant getting everything ready." Naveen said sitting back on the bed and looking at me finishing getting ready. "You know, you don't need any of that makeup your already the most beautiful person, I have laid eyes on, besides myself of course princess."

I looked at my husband through the mirror as I applied some dark-colored lipstick. "Well thank you handsome husband who I could never look better than, but as you know, tonight is a special night so I want to look my best." I said pinning my curly hair up into an elegant bun, that was cute and wouldn't get in the way of my restaurant duties for the night.

"Well what do you think?" I said standing up and turning, showing off my new sparkly dressed that Mama had made me for this special occasion.

"You look perfect, and just for tonight, I will say that look you better than myself. I can't wait til midnight, so I can give you the biggest kiss in front of the restaurant." Naveen said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Your are too much, speaking of we need to get down there, it's almost about time to open everything up. We don't want to be late for our own event." I said unraveling myself from my husband arms and leaving the room before he could protest.

"Oh look what you all have done, it looks great down here." I said looking at what my kids and Naveens parents done in the living room.

"Well we decided since we wouldn't go downstairs with you all for the party, we would stay up here and have our own little party." Evangeline said.

The whole living room had streamers, and confetti around it. They also had bought plastic cups to drink their sparking cider out of, and about a twenty balloons that were handing around.

"Well sounds like its going to be a good time, what are you all doing for music?" Naveen asked the kids smiling.

"Well, son you aren't the only one with musical talent." Naveen's father said to him pulling out his guitar, Ralphie with his small drum set, and Raymond with his tambourine.

"Well it looks you like you guys have everything settle down here, don't let us ruin the fun, me and your father are going to be leaving. We will be back up her a few minutes after new years, to see you all before bedtime." I said kissing each of the kids heads, followed by Naveen doing the same thing.

"Thanks again, for keeping an eye out on the kids for us it means a lot." I said to naveens parents and his brother.

"No worries, now you two get out so we cans start our own fun." Ralphie said pushing us out of the door, as we wished everyone a good evening.

"Well babe, let's get this party started."

"Tiana everything is perfect, you've done a great job."

"Yea, Tiana! This place is the most happening joint in all of town."

"Yeah, I'll defiantly be here Next Year for all of this fun."

People screamed at me over the music that was coming from the stage that my husband and best friend were playing non-stop.

"Well thank you all, it means a lot to me." I said smiling at the table, who only smiled back and got up to go and dance to the next song that my husband started playing.

"Hello miss Tiana, everything is perfect, and you look perfect. Tonight was a success." Claire said walking over to me and staring at the crowd who was having the time of their lives.

"Yeah, it is a great time isn't it."

"Yup, and that husband of your is really good at what he does, his friend too. They should play more often."

"Yea, I don't know anything that makes my husband more happier then music. Its inspiring." I said looking up at my husband.

"There is one thing that makes him happier, that's you Tiana. The poor thing hasn't been able to take his eyes off you the whole night." she said gesturing for me too look up at my husband who in fact was looking directly at me and winked when I caught his eye.

"Why don't you go up there and put the poor thing out of his misery, besides it about five minutes to midnight, and you need to be close to him anyway" Clair said winking at me with a goofy kissy face, ad walking away saying she had everything covered while I too a break.

I took claire's advice and walked over to where my husband was on the stage and reached my hand out so that he could take it and help me up onto the stage in which he gladly did.

"Well folks look who we have here, the beautiful and amazing owner and wife Tiana." Naveen said as the crowd screamed for me while I was up on the stage.

"Well this is the last song before midnight, when the song is over we will finally have brought in the New Year! Ya'll ready for this…. 1, 2,hit it Louis." Naveen said as he began to play the music again, and everyone kept on dancing.

Throughout the song Naveen and I danced together and sang the song having the best time of our lives. It was perfect when the song was over everyone found their loved ones and the count down began.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone shouted and grabbed someone to kiss.

I looked over to my husband, and before I could say something he pulled me into a sweet passionate kiss that lasted for a while. When he pulled away he pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"This year, is all about us. Thanks for being the best mother, wife, and for loving me through everything. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I love you too Naveen you saved me all those years ago too, you know." I said kissing him again, as everyone cheered watching us on the stage.

"Now let's go and see those kids of ours, so we can get back down here and keep the party going." I said dragging my husband towards the stairs, as louis and the band continued to play the music and the crowd kept on dancing the New Year in.

**Hello loves, hope you all enjoyed this little chapter that was requested for me, hope I did it justice! Anyways, a few things: First, I have finally 'signed' up to be a Beta-reader! I'm supper excited about that, so if any of you need one.. Here I am! Lol Second I would love to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope you all have a good year, and keep checking in for my updates this year for the story! And Third thanks for all the reviews and follows, you guys already know that makes me extremely happy! Again, Happy New Years, and Thanks again guys!-Tori(:**


	30. Chapter 30 Jealous

**Chapter 30: Jealous**

**Naveen Pov**

"Whatever Naveen, can you just leave me alone?"

"No because you are being ridiculous. How can you possibly think that I would even-" I tried to get my wife to listen to me.

"Naveen, I said leave me alone you know what you were doing in there, once a player always a player, right?" Tiana said reaching our house front door. "I don't want to fight in front of the kids so could you please just drop it." she said reaching for the door knob.

"Fine, if you want to be a jealous then be one."

Tiana stopped reaching for the knob, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Tiana."

"Jealous, you think I'm jealous of some slu-…waitress and my husband. You are crazy." Tiana said again rolling her eyes and ignoring me. "And even if I was, you shouldn't be proud that you can't keep your flirty comments to yourself."

"I was being nice Tiana, she was handling our food."

"Yea, well Naveen there is a thing called being to nice." Tiana looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Tiana I'm-"

"Yea sorry, I know Naveen can we just drop it please, we need to let the babysitter go home, it's getting late." Tiana said not waiting for my response before she opened the door and walking inside the house to pay the babysitter.

I don't know how one romantic night turned left so quickly.

**-Flashback: restaurant-**

"I think I will have the pasta with the lemon on the side please." Tiana smiled up politely at the waitress taking our order.

"Great choice and for you sir?" she said looking over at me and smiling.

"Umm, I think I will have the chicken with the carrots. Trying to watch my perfect figure." I said winking at my wife who only rolled her eyes and drank some of her drink.

I looked up to the waitress who was blushing as she wrote on her pad.

"Is that all?" she said looking directly at me.

"Yes, thank you Jessica." I said remembering her name from when she said it at the beginning of the night.

She smiled again and walked away.

"So, Tiana have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes love you did, and thank you. I haven't worn this dress in such a long time. Maybe even before Mia was born." Tiana said admiring her slim fitting green dress. "I have a lot of dresses I haven't worn in a while actually."

"Well, I have to take you out more so that we can see al those pretty dresses that you have in the back of your closet.

"I wish we had all the time in the world together, but with the kids everything can get so busy." Tiana said looking into my eyes from across the table.

"Yea, but now that we know that sky is just around the corner and can watch the kids for us whenever we need her, maybe we can go out some more. I miss having you all to myself, those kids of yours are so needy." I said smiling at Tiana as she laughed and took my hand from across the table and held it in hers.

"My kids eh? You're the one who kept begging me to have more so that you could have a soccer team of your very own." she said back teasing.

"I dream big Tiana, I though that's what you loved about me."

"Nope, it's that perfect figure." Tiana said laughing at my mock sad face.

"Here you folks go. Pasta, no lemons" the waitress said handing the plate over to Tiana.

"Actually I asked for-" Tiana began to say.

"And chicken and carrots, for you sir. I hope everything is perfect, I asked the cook to make sure that everything was perfect for you." The waitress said smiling down at me.

"Well that you Jessica, everything looks great." I said smiling at her then getting ready to dig into my food.

"Actually Jessica, is it? I asked for lemons on the side can I get those please." Tiana said to the girl.

"Oh yes, sure I'm sorry. I'll go get those now, and a refill on that drink for you sir." she said taking my glass and walking away.

"She is really nice huh, Tiana?" I said smiling at my wife and started eating.

After a few moments Jessica was back.

"Here you go sir, I hope everything is perfect for you." she said handing me my drink.

"I have to say that everything is perfect the chicken, is absolutely the best I have ever had." I said looking over to my wife who looked annoyed. "Well not better than yours honey." I said smiling at her and going back to my meal.

"Well enjoy your meals. I'll be back soon, or just call when you need something." Jessica said as she walked away.

Once she was gone, I noticed Tiana who wasn't eating her meal, and still sitting there annoyed.

"Baby what's wrong, why aren't you eating?" I said stopping my meal to look at her.

"Well baby, while you are your little girlfriend were having a conversation, I still haven't gotten them lemons that I asked for. She was so consumed in you she didn't hear a word I said."

"Girlfriend, you are being silly Tiana I was just being nice, and if you wanted lemons why didn't you just ask Jessica for them I'm sure she would bring them out for you, she is very polite you know."

Tiana just scoffed and began to silently dig around with her food.

"Tiana-"

"Um, excuse me sir, one of the waiter's made mistake and make two ice-cream sundaes when she was only supposed to make one, so I brought it out to you, so it wouldn't go to waste, and it won't be any extra charge." Jessica said placing the ice-cream in the middle of the table.

"That was very kind of you Jessica, Can you also do me one small favor please, my wife here ordered some lemons for her meal, can you bring those out for me please, I would really appreciate it." I said politely to the women looking over at my wife who still hadn't spoken a word.

"Actually can you just bring out a box for me, I want to finish this meal at home where I know that I have some accessible lemons." Tiana said to the young girl.

"Umm, sure thing miss." she said at Tiana's tone.

"Wow Tiana that was kind of rude, and even after she brought us out some free ice-cream."

"She didn't bring that out for us, she brought that for you Naveen. I asked her three times for some lemons and she couldn't bring them, and your sure weren't helping back there, distracting her with that sweet smile, and flirty words.

"Tiana I-"

"Here is your box, and your check sir, I hope to see you again. Have a nice night." Jessica said smiling at me again and walking away from the table.

I handed Tiana the box, and she began to pack her food in it silently, as I looked at the check to see how much it cost.

"Oh my, that's adorable." I said.

Tiana looked at me and then took the check out of my hands, and saw the small note that the waitress had left me.

'Hope your experience was great, hope to see you soon. If not here is my number for you to call 456-3452. Jessica(;' Tiana read out loud.

I assume she didn't see anything adorable about the situation because she got up from the table leaving her box and heading out of the door ignoring my calls to her.

I got up grabbed her box, paid for the meal and ran out the door to go find my wife who was sitting in the car.

Once I got in, she turned her head away from to look out of the passenger side, and stayed quiet.

"What was that back there Tiana you forgot your food and left me inside the restaurant."

"You want to know what the problem is Naveen. You, you're the problem." Tiana said turning towards me.

**-End of Flashback, back to the house-**

After that, the argument in the car had started and led us to where we are now.

Once we got back in the house and Tiana paid the babysitter and she went home the house was absolutely quiet. The kids were already fast asleep and Tiana made sure not to say a word to me.

I walked into the bedroom around the same time that she did, after checking on the kids. We both started to get un dressed and then into our pajama's in silence. No one dared to say a word.

Once that was done and over, we both got into bed and Tiana made sure to turn her body away from mine and face the other way turning off her lamp and not saying a word.

"Tiana," I said after a few minutes of laying there in the quiet. "I know I said I was sorry already, but I really am. If I ever gave you a reason to believe that you weren't it for me then I'm sorry for not doing my job as husband. I had no interest in that waitress tonight, and if I knew they way I was speaking to her upset you truly I would have stopped."

Tiana stayed quiet for a moment and then rolled over. "Naveen do you know, how many women look at you every time we go somewhere? I can't really blame them either because look at you, it's just tonight I wanted you to give me your undivided attention, I get that you were being nice but there has to be a limit." Tiana said looking at me.

"Tiana I didn't mean to seem like I wasn't paying you any attention that girl meant nothing to me. And while you're looking at girl looking at me when we walk down the street you should notice the men looking in your direction. I know how you feel trust me because there are plenty of times when I want to just punch them in the face."

"Naveen please, you know none is looking at me. Stop being ridiculous." Tiana said rolling her eyes.

"It's true, but you know what I do to calm myself, I pull you closer to me and give you the biggest kiss ever, so everyone knows that I'm yours and that you are no longer looking for anyone else. If not I feel like I would have lost you to one of those big shots a long time ago." I said looking down at her.

"Naveen you know I would choose you a million times over and over there is no need to feel like you'll lose me. Your stuck with me." she said smiling as she picked up my left hand with my wedding band on it and kissed the ring.

"The same with you my love. No person in the world will come before you. I'm sorry I even made you feel like you weren't the center of my world tonight, I honestly couldn't even take my eyes from you. I'm sorry that I ruined the night." I said kissing the top of her head.

"No, it was some of my fault too, I was a little jealous. But, I promise I won't be anymore." she said smiling at me. "Besides the night isn't over, if your forgive me then we can finish it properly." smirking at me.

"Tiana, I was never upset with you. Let the night continue on my little jealous monster." I said lifting her up onto my chest and kissing her lips tenderly.

**Hello(: hope you all enjoyed the new update. I did. Lol please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews that I have been receiving as well, I read them all they make my day. &&I Hope you guys are all having a good beginning of the year! R&R.-Tori**


	31. Chapter 31 Saturdays

Chapter31:Saturdays

"Mama, wake up." I heard my son saying from my bedroom door. "Mia is giving 'Lina a hard time putting on her swimming suit. She said she needs some help."

I groaned and rolled over looking at the door where Raymond stood waiting for my response. "Alright tell 'Lina I will be down to help her in five minutes."

"Okay mama."

Raymond turned around closed the door and left.

I turned over looking at my still asleep husband. Mouth slightly opened and arms draped around my waist keeping me close to his sleeping body.

After a few seconds of struggling to get out of his hold, I slid away from him and out of the bed into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

This was going to be a long Saturday.

"Miss Mia what seems to be the problem here? You are going to miss your first tots swimming class, and make your brother late for his. Why aren't you getting yourself together?" I said walking into Mia's room where 'Lina was holding her younger sisters swimming suit.

"Cause mama, I don't wanna go." Mia said simply with a pout on her face. "Can I just stay here with you and Daddy? I promise to be good."

"No baby girl, we asked you if you wanted to take lessons and you said yes, because it looked fun when Ray took them, now you have to go." I said taking the suit out of Lina's hand and walking over to Mia to put it on her.

"There you look really pretty. Now I need you to go downstairs, get something to eat and wait for your sister to get ready so she can walk you and your brother over to the swimming pool, okay?"

"Yes mama." Mia said sadly walking out of the room.

"Don't worry she will be fine once she gets in the water." I said to my oldest daughter who sat on her younger sisters bed. "Thanks for taking them both to the pool today."

"No problem mama. I wanted to ask you something anyways. Would it be okay if later tonight if I go with Steven to this Jazz show? I know its last-minute but he won the tickets in a contest, and invited me." Evangeline said looking over at me with pleading eyes.

"It's alright with me baby, you have to ask your father though. He's the one that needs to be convinced." I said honestly.

Evangeline looked at me with nervous eyes.

"How about I talk to him when he wakes up. I don't think it should be a problem though I think he is finally warming up to Steven."

My oldest daughter reached over and hugged me tight. "Thanks mama. I better go and get ready so I can take those little monkeys downstairs to the pool." she said hoping up and skipping to her room to go finished getting ready.

I walked out of the room and back downstairs to make sure Ray and Mia were ready to go.

"Hey guys are you two ready, your sister is almost done getting herself ready to go." I said to the two who were sitting at the table and eating there food.

"Yup, I have waited for these two for an hour now I'm ready to go. After I can still go with James and the others to his house right?" Raymond asked again for the millionth time since last night.

"Yes Raymond, you may go to James' house. But you better be good. I don't want to have to come and pick you up early. You all need to stay out of trouble and don't give that boys mother a hard time. Understand."

"Yes mama, I won't. I'm going to go and make sure I have my stuff ready." he said running off.

"Okay hurry back, your sister should be done in a few minutes." I called to the boy running up the stairs.

"What about you Mia you ready?" I said to the rather quiet child.

"Yes ma'am. I'm just scared that I won't be good like everybody else there."

"Oh Mia, don't worry about anything, all of the kids in your class are new too. So you all will be learning at the same time. All you have to do is listening to your teacher and you will be perfect I promise." I said kissing her cheek and putting her and Ray's bowl into the sink to wash later.

"Okay mama, I will try my best."

"That's my girl." I said as Evangeline and Raymond came back down the stairs ready to go.

"Okay Lina, don't forget Ray is going with his friends after swimming, so you and Mia be safe walking back home alright. Me and your father will be here when you get back." I said kissing them all as they walked out the door. "Have fun guys."

I said shutting the door behind them as they walked off and down the street towards the public swimming pool.

"Hey beautiful." I heard someone whisper in my ear softly, as I jumped out of my skin.

"OhMy- Naveen you scared me to death. Don't do that." I said grabbing my chest.

He chuckled a little bit. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was simply trying to surprise you…in a good way." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hmm, Naveen where you waiting for the kids to leave before you came downstairs?" I asked with a knowing look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because as soon as I closed the door you were here, like you were waiting for them to leave the house." he only smirked at me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Well wasn't the point of asking Lina to take the younger ones to the pool, was so that we could have at least an hour alone on Saturday to spend together." he said walking to the refrigerator to get some eggs out.

"Yea sure, but not so you could avoid them while they were here in the morning." I said smiling at him cracking the eggs and making two omelets for the both of us.

"Hmm well I guess didn't fully understand that part." he said standing by the stove.

"Yup, so your daughter asked if she could go out later on tonight." I said changing the subject.

"Mia, yea sure she can." he said looking at me with a smirk on his face a his joke.

"No silly man, Lina. She wants to go out with Steven later on tonight to a Jazz concert. Apparently he won tickets to go and see the band play." I said to my husband as I waited for his response.

"Will this boy ever just go away. Why does he insist on taking my daughter away from me. But, yes sure she can go. I assume you already told her 'yes' and if I say 'no' then she will be mad at me tonight." Naveen said taking the omelets up and getting them ready.

"See I told her you were getting used to him. I'm so proud of you for not starting a fight." I said setting the table.

"Yes love but you will have to pay for me being so understanding." he said going to table and serving us both.

"Smells great, and what did you have in mind?" I said taking a bit of my food, which was perfect by the way.

"Well it involves you, me." he said whispering in my ear.

"I like the sound of that, sounds like a great start."

"Well then your going to love the rest of this plan then." he said kissing my cheek sitting down and starting to enjoy his own breakfast.

"Well after this meal, how about we talk about it upstairs." I said swinging my foot under the table to reach his leg.

"Now I like the sound of that." he said as we both chuckled and finished eating our food so we could get the rest of Saturday started.

Hey guys, Sorry it's been a little while. Here is the next update. I have a few more that are almost complete, so look out for them. This update was a little short, I just wanted to let you all know I'm still here and to expect more to come. Thanks for all the Reviews and Story follows, you all know how much they mean to me. Until next time(: -Tori


	32. Chapter 32 Unappreciated

**Chapter32: Unappreciated**

**Naveen's Pov**

This morning I was woken up from the most perfect dream of me and my beautiful wife sitting on a beautiful patch of green grass enjoying each others company, because the sun was shinning a little to brightly from between the curtains.

"Good morning love," I said rolling over and reaching on my wife side of the bed that was cold and empty. "Tiana?" I said opening my eyes and not seeing her anywhere in the room.

I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen and decided that's where my missing wife must have been.

Stretching, putting on a shirt, and getting out of bed so that I could head downstairs and join the morning chaos.

"Good morning every-"

"Well finally you're up. Can you please help me with the kids I need to get them fed and off to school. We are running really late." Tiana said cutting me off and commanding me to start moving around the kitchen to help her with the kids.

"Don't I even get a good morning kiss?"

"Naveen, can you please stop messing around and help me out for once. I told you we were running late. Can you please make some cereal for Raymond." she said walking out of the kitchen to pack the kids bags and make sure they had everything before they had to leave the house.

"Sure hon." I said gloomy.

I grabbed the bowl and poured the colorful cereal into the bowl, and went to go get the milk. Once the milk was in my hand I headed back over to the counter to pour it in the bowl, when Mia ran into the kitchen looking for a napkin and knocked me over with the milk flying everywhere on her and me.

"AHHH DADDY!" Mia shouted sitting on the floor beginning to cry, over the spilt milk.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, here let me-" I said standing up and trying to pick her up as she nudged away from me.

"Mia what's going on in here why are you- Oh my goodness Naveen what happened?" Tiana said walking into the kitchen and seeing the big mess.

"I asked you to do one thing for me Naveen. How did this even happen, you know what, don't worry about it, I have to get Mia dressed all over again there is no way she is getting to school on time. Tell Raymond and Evangeline to just grab an apple and eat at school so that they aren't late too. I have to get to work Naveen I don't have time for playing today."

Tiana said coldly and picking Mia and taking her out of the room to get re-dressed.

I sighed a heavy sigh, and did as Tiana asked me to. I got the kids packed up and let them head off to school. Kissing them on the foreheads as they left.

After they were gone, I went into the kitchen to clean up the mess that I had made only moments ago.

After the mess was cleaned I wrote a note to Tiana left it on the counter and grabbed my jacket and headed out the front door.

**Tiana's Pov**

"Alright baby doll, have a great day of school. Raymond and Lina will be here to pick you up after school. Be safe when you all are walking back." I said kissing Mia's cheek as she ran into to school.

Surprisingly I got her there just in time.

"Love you mama." Mia said looking back before she went inside.

As I started walking home, I started thinking about all the work I had to do today in the restaurant. There was a big party this weekend, and the guest had rented out the whole entire restaurant.

_I'm sure Naveen wouldn't mind…Oh my Naveen._

I thought thinking about this morning, and the way I treated him. I wasn't the nicest wife this morning I have to apologize to him.

"Naveen, are you home baby?…I'm sorry for this morning." I said walking into the house, and looking for my husband.

When I didn't get a response, I went to the bedroom to see if he went back to sleep. "Naveen?". I still didn't get a response.

After checking every room in the house I went into the kitchen getting worried when I couldn't find him.

"Navee-" I said stooping when I saw a note laying on the counter with Naveen's extremely neat handwriting on it.

'_Tiana, went out for a while, be back later.- Naveen'_

"Oh dear" I said out loud to myself after reading the note, I knew it was bad, because he didn't even sign the note with love, or hugs and kisses.

Sighing, I folded the note and put it in my pocket and headed downstairs to the restaurant, I figured I would leave Naveen sometime for himself and I would make it up to him later when he got back home.

"Mama? We're home what's for lunch?" I heard Raymond yell walking into the restaurant, around three o'clock.

"Hello Raymond, I'm busy right now can you ask your father to get you something, and when he's done can you ask him to come here." I said not looking up from my schedule list.

"The only problem with that is he's not here." Raymond said, making me finally look up at him.

"What?"

"He isn't home, we looked for him before we came down here to you. We thought he might have been with you."

"Nick, can you do my a favor please." my assistant for the day nodded at me and smiled. "When your finished, can you tell everyone that they can go home early today and can you lock up for me please I have to go do something important.

"Yes sure, miss Tiana." I smiled at him and led Raymond up the stairs to his sisters.

"Okay guys, I need you all to get your jackets on and let's go find your dad." I said walking into the family room where the girls were sitting.

"Why mama? Is he lost?" Mia said looking at me sad, as my oldest went to get her jacket.

"No baby doll, he is just sad right and we are going to go and looks for him."

"To make him feel better?"

"Exactly baby, let's go guys!"

After me and the kids searched around the neighborhood for Naveen and had no luck finding him. I decided it was time to go back home, it was getting late cold and the kids needed something to eat.

"Let's head home kids." I said turning them back around the house.

"But mama what about dad?" Lina said looking nervous.

"He will come home, when he is ready, remember guys that he is upset. He had a hard morning." I said not looking at them, heading home.

"Mama, look!" Mia said grabbing my attention to look across the street.

I turned my head and saw my husband helping one of our elderly neighbors whose husband had passed a few years ago brining her groceries in side of the house.

"Daddy!" Mia said grabbing my hand and pulling me over there, with Ray and Lina following behind.

"Hey baby doll, say hello to Mrs. Rose." Naveen said to Mia, but really to all the kids.

"Hello Mrs. Rose." they said in unison.

"Can we help you finish putting those bags away?" Raymond said walking into her yard.

"You sure can, I feel like I tired your poor daddy out today, thanks for letting me steal your husband from you today Tiana, he sure is a gentlemen."

"Daddy we though you were lost." Mia said smiling up at him, glad he hadn't run away. "Mama, said you were upset so you let for a while, but then we couldn't find you so we thought you were gone."

"Well I'm right here, so you have nothing to worry about, I would never leave you guys." He said picking Mia up and kissing her.

"Babycakes, why don't you go and help Mrs. Rose out with the rest of her bags, please." she nodded, hugged Naveen one more time and ran inside to help out.

"Naveen," I said to my husband after we both stood there looking at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry about this morning, I had no reason to be so rude to you, and make you feel like you needed to leave the house." I said looking down at my hands and not at his face.

"It's okay Tiana, I didn't mean to worry you when I was gone, I just felt unappreciated, and decided to get of the house for a little while since I kept messing things up. I ran into Mrs. Rose on my way back around 12, but she needed some help shopping so I offered to go with her. You have nothing to be sorry about." He said lifting my head.

I smiled back and him and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to my level, and kissed his soft lips. "I'm still sorry." I said kissing him again. "I never mean to make you feel unappreciated and bad. You're my everything, and without you nothing would matter. Don't ever forget that." I said looking softly into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, "You're the same for me. Always." he said smiling.

"Now lets hurry up and help Mrs. Rose so we can go home and I can make you feel like the most appreciated man in the world." I said smirking dragging him into the house.

"I'd like that. A lot."

**Hello Guys, here you go, the next update. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this update. Many more to come, so keep the reviews and PM's coming!(:-Tori**


	33. Chapter 33 Mama's (Not So) Day Off

**Chapter 33: Mama's (Not So) Day Off**

I lay in a warm tub filled with bubbles that covered my whole body, totally relaxed. There was no light expect from the small glows radiating from the candles that I had lit for myself. And my eyes lids closed.

Today was "Mama's day off' and I planned to enjoy it.

Only once in a blue moon do I get on of these days.

When I take a day off it means that, I wake up when I want to, I don't get anyone breakfast, I don't get anyone dressed and ready for the day, I don't go into work, and lastly I don't cook. I relieve myself from all duties.

I came up with these days a few years ago after Raymond was born and the house started to get out of hand. I was working and taking care of two toddlers and a husband. Everyone needed something, all at once it sounded just like this:

'_Mommy I need this…'_

'_Babe where is that..'_

'_Mommy Ray smells weird, and I'm hungry…'_

'_Baby, can you hand me….'_

On top of all that the baby was crying.

And that's when I snapped.

From that day on, "Mama's Day Off' was born.

There was only one rule for my day off and It was-

"Mommy?"

Don't bother Mommy.

"Yes, Mia? I thought I asked you to ask your dad if you needed anything today remember what today is honey?" I said never opening my eyes, as the little girl barged into the bathroom.

"I know mama, but daddy won't listen to me. I asked him to cut my peanut butter and jelly sandwich like you do, and he just won't." Mia said in annoyance.

"I know it's frustrating baby but there isn't anything that I can do right now. I'm pretty sure 'Lina can cut it perfectly for you, please ask her to do it."

"But Mama-"

"Mia, how did you get up here, I thought I told you not to bother your mommy today?" I heard my husband coming into the bathroom. Where I still had my eyes closed not opening them to my distractions.

"I know but daddy you weren't listening to me, and I needed it to be done the right way." I heard Mia whining.

"Okay, well we will figure it out, now please go back downstairs and wait for me." My husband said, sighing when she walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "I'm terribly sorry Tiana, I told them not to disturb you." My husband said coming behind the tub and massaging my shoulders and I kept my eyes closed, and relaxed my shoulders.

"It's fine. I knew someone would be up here sooner or later. Is everything okay down there, do I need to come and do some damage control?"

"No love, today is your day I told you that I could handle it this time, since your mother was sick and couldn't watch the kids for us. I'm going to go back down there and make sure that no one bothers you again today." he said kissing my forehead and leaving out of the bathroom.

_Something tells me, he won't be able to keep that promise. _I though to myself, sinking deeper into the water.

Sometime later, once the water had gotten cold, I got out, dried off, and slipped on my robe and laid in the middle of me and my husband's bed.

I had found a book that I had borrowed from Lottie, a while ago. She had gone out and bought it a while ago when Travis took the kids to his mother's house about eight hours away for the weekend, and she grown restless not having anything to do the whole while.

She had given it to me soon after she finished saying it was one of the best love stories she had read, (besides mine and her own, of course) and said I HAD to read it.

The book had fallen into dead hands, once I realized I would never have time to sit and read it with the kids and Naveen in the house needing me every second of everyday and night.

But, with my day off I had time to actually start it f anything.

I had just gotten to the height of the story, when the door busted open and my son came in with a fit of rage.

"MAMA! Can you please tell Dad that just because I was playing in the mud with Sammy doesn't mean I have to take a bath right now." Raymond said standing next to the bed.

"Honey, that is between you and your father." I said looking up quickly from my book to see my son covered in dry mud.

"But it is nowhere near time for bed, and if I take a bath now them I'm just going to get back dirty. It doesn't make any-"

"RAYMOND! Didn't I tell you not to come and bother your mother. You know that she is relaxing right now, you need to leave her be. Now go and get into the tub, this conversation is over." My husband said sending out our son, who was mumbling to himself.

"Baby, I'm sorry." My husband said sitting at the edge of our bed and taking my feet into his hands and massaging them, as I stared at the words on the pages, not being able to read with him in the room.

"It is fine Naveen, do I need to come down there and help you out with anything?" I asked again for the second time that day.

"No, no mi princessa. Everything is perfectly-"

BAM!

Me and my husband heard from downstairs. "umm don't worry about that I got it." he said running out of the room. "Faldi faldonza, have you guys gone wild!"

I snickered at my husbands frustration, finding it cute seeing him out of character.

I almost went down to help him with the kids, but decided against it when I got back into the good part of my book that I had to stop reading.

_Oh well, he's a big boy he can handle it. _

"Mama,…Mama….Mama….Ma….." I felt someone nudging me a little bit, waking me up out of my peaceful slumber.

I guess I had fallen asleep while reading the book, because I turned over and it was under me long forgotten. I couldn't remember the last time I took a nap in the middle of the day. But I know I have to start again because they feel so great.

"Mama,…" Evangeline called out to me reminding me what woke me up out of my sleep in the beginning. "Can I please go out later tonight for a short walk with Steven, Daddy said no, but I know that he is just saying that because he doesn't like him. And It's not fair because I have helped dad with Ray and Mia all day long. Plus Sammy who has destroyed half of the house." My oldest daughter ranted to me in a whispered tone seeing that I was still half asleep.

"Uh, Babycakes….Can you….maybe just… try talking… your father again. I'm really tired." I said slowly.

"But mama, you know how he is-"

"Evangeline! You are the last person I thought would be up here bugging your mother. You know how little she relaxes, and how important it is for her. Go back downstairs now. I told you I didn't want you to go and see that boy so late, if it was earlier then maybe but my answer is final." Naveen said coming into the room.

My oldest daughter bowed her head and left the room.

"Tiana, I'm truly sorry for this. I don't know why it is so hard for them to follow simple directions. All they had to do was stay downstairs and not bother you all day long. It's like they can't hear anything that I say. And they want to defy me it seems. Since when have these kids needed so much and listen so little. I don't know what to do, I don't know who you keep it together." My husband sighing said laying down in our bed next to each other.

"Trust me, it takes a lot of patience. You did fine baby, don't worry about it. I think it's about time I-"

CRASH, BAM, CRASH

"MAMA!" I heard all three of my kids yelling from downstairs.

"I guess I better get down there, don't worry about it this time hon, I got it" I said turning back to my husband to find him fast asleep. I smiled at his tired body, kissed him softly and headed downstairs to get my house back in order.

Mama's Day Off…. _Hmmm well a mother can wish._

**Hello lovely people. As usually I want to that you all for the story follows, reading, and reviewing you already know that they make me extremely happy. I also read all of your request from either the reviews or PM's so keep 'em coming and if I can work with them I certainly do. Thanks for the support. -Tori(:**


	34. Chapter 34: Something More

**Chapter 34: something more**

**HELLO ALL! Sorry it has been awhile I'll explain (at the bottom). But for this update I wanted to turn back the time a little. Here we goo…(:**

**Naveen Pov**

"Ahhh Naveen..." Tiana laughed screaming. "Stop I'm not playing." She said still laughing and trying to get out my grasp.

I finally let her go, and let her catch her breath. She put the paint brush down and gently touched the yellow paint on her cheek.

I scouted over to where she was and lifted her glowing face up and used my thumb to get the paint off of her face. Kissing her when I was done.

"I got it all off, you are welcome."

"I am welcome? You are the one who tackled your six month pregnant wife to the ground and put the paint on me in the first place." She said looking at me with fake anger.

"I did not 'tackle' you. So dramatic sometimes Tiana. Is my little princessa make you act in such ways?" I said rubbing her round stomach.

Tiana laughed and pushed my hand out of the way. "Get up, then help me. I need to use the bathroom."

"Again? You just went like an hour ago." I said standing up and reaching my hand out for her to take.

"Well, I am with child. Your child might I add, so it's bound to make my life difficult just like you do." She said walking out of the room.

"Not, 'it' Tiana, it is a girl mark my words. She will be our little _'Evangeline'_ ".

"Sure Sure, honey." She yelled back.

I turned away and looked at the walls that we had completed painting.

Since Tiana, and I couldn't agree upon what our first child would be, we had decided to paint the room green. With her insisting that it was a color that both, and boy or a girl, could enjoy.

We had been working on the room for a few weeks now. With Tiana having to take frequent breaks, the process was going rather slowly, but neither of us minded since we wanted to work on it together. But, with Tiana growing bigger due to the baby, I wasn't too thrilled with her still trying to help out so much.

But she insisted, and from what I learned a few months earlier in her pregnancy was that she was not enable to help out. Which she made very clear to me, very loudly one night after I suggested that I washed the dishes so she wouldn't have to be on her feet.

Since then I have kept my mouth shut, for most things.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Tiana said startling me a little bit, wrapping her arms around me from the back and got as close as her large stomach would let her.

"Nothing much just that our baby girl might not like so much of this green in her room." I said turning her around and looking her in the eyes. "Why don't you want a girl?"

"I don't care what it is, as long as it is healthy." She said placing her hand over her stomach. "Why do you want a girl so badly?"

I took my eyes off of her face. "Because I want a little Tiana running around the house."

She rolled her eyes playfully at me. "I doubt the baby, will be exactly as I am. But that is sweet." She said kissing my cheek. "So are we painting or not?" she said trying to bend down and pick up the paint brush. Not being able to reach it.

"How about we take the rest of the day off. We finished a whole side and it looks amazing and I don't want you to overdo it."

"But Naveen we have the other walls, the crib, and everything else to set up before the baby comes. You know I want it done before he or she gets here." She said looking worried.

"And it will be done. If we start running out of time I will get it all done before our baby comes. But right now I think you need a break, we have time." I said pleading with her.

"Fine, Fine. But I could have kept working. You can't always blame your laziness for my pregnancy." She said smirking at me. "So what are we going to do today then?"

"Well while you were asleep, Lottie called and asked if we wanted to drop by her house today for a late meal."

"Sounds good to me. Do you mind if we walk over there, I have been feeling like I'm picking up extra weight lately."

"The doctor said that's normal. You are growing a person in there you know silly. And I still think that you look beautiful regardless." I said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Okay lover boy, let's go and get ready." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to our room.

Tiana POV

"OHHH TIA! You look gorgeous. This baby is doing something great for you." Charlotte said as soon as Naveen and I got to her front door.

"Thank you Lottie. You are looking as beauty as always." I said to her once she let me out of the huge embrace she pulled me in when I walked into the door.

"Oh dear, stop it. Naveen, thanks for getting her out of the house. I know it must have been complicated." She said giving him a tight enthusiastic hug as well.

"So Lottie what do we owe the pleasure of being invited over?"

"Well, I haven't seen my dearest friends in over a week, so I thought it would be nice to see you both. See how my little godchild is doing. Have you guys learned what it is yet?" she said leading us to the backyard where a picnic table was neatly made up for four people and the food already prepared.

"No we haven't Lottie, we want it to be a surprise, but Naveen insists it is a girl." I said smiling over to my husband who was looking at the table full of food.

"And you Tia, what do you want?"

"I don't really mind what it is. Although I wouldn't mind a little boy."

"Well it is your first child, I'm pretty sure you will have many more. You will both get what you want." Charlotte said smiling softly at me.

"So Lottie, is there a reason there is another plate here today?" Naveen said with his mouth full of food.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot. I invited someone over. Tia, you know him. Travis."

"Oh Lottie that is so nice, you invited Travis over. Have the two of you been friends for a while now."

Naveen looked over at me and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking between him and Lottie who also had a smirk on her face.

"Princess, I think they are more than just friends."

"That can't be because Lottie would have told me. Right Charlotte." I said looking at her sternly.

"Well, Tia. We are more than friends. We have been for a few months now. I didn't want to tell you since you were excited about being a new mommy and all. That's why invited you both here today. To meet him, formally." My best friend said looking at me with a shy smile.

"Lottie, I wish you told me sooner. I didn't know that you were looking for a serious relationship."

"Well I wasn't. Honestly it came out of nowhere. I was out shopping alone, and we ran into each other out at the mall and stated talking. After a while of talking everyday he asked me out, and I said yes. He is just so different from those years ago at my party."

"I think that's so sweet Charlotte." I said grabbing my hands friend for a short while.

"Yea, I look at you and Naveen all the time and I want, what you two have. Love. I may still look fabulous but, I'm not getting any younger and neither is my father, and I want him to be able to meet his grandchildren one day. And Travis is a really sweet guy. I may have gotten lucky with him giving me a second chance and all."

I looked over to my own husband and nodded to my best friend wishing the best for her.

"Well that was a good time huh?" Naveen said grabbing my hand after we left Charlottes house and headed back to our own.

"Yes, Travis has always been a gentlemen. I'm glad Lottie gave him another shot. I think they can be happy together." I said yawning.

"Are you tired?" Naveen said squeezing my hand.

"Yea, little Lina is draining my energy a lot lately. Since she kicks all night long I don't sleep much in the night." I said smiling down at my round belly.

"Did you just call our baby, little Lina? As in Evangeline." My husband said looking at me in shock.

"Well since you keep insisting that it is going to be a girl, I might as well trust you this one time."

"Humm, well I am not going argue with you princess. Would you like me to carry the both of you the rest of the ways home?" he said stopping to look at me, as my eyes started to drop.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Alright then. Hop on." Naveen said leaning all the way down so I could get on his back.

"You know it really doesn't matter what we have." I said laying my head on his back.

"Why Tiana?"

"Because it's gonna adore you no matter what. Your amazing." I said kissing the back of his neck.

"You are too, Tiana. I love you." I heard him chuckle and whisper as I closed my heavy eyes to sleep.

**Hello again guys. A few things. First I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in while, my computer broke and I had to get a new one so it set me back a little bit. But I got a new one and everything is now fine. Second I know this chapter doesn't have any of the children in it, but I wanted to try something a little differently. They will be back in the next update. I hope you all enjoyed this update, let me know what you think. It won't be so long for the next update. –Tori(: ps. I haven't forgotten about all of you guys wonderful request I am defiantly working with them so keep 'em coming.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Big Round Tent

**Chapter 35: The Big Round Tent**

"Ahhh! Ray, Lina look how big that balloon is!" Mia exclaimed pointing from Naveen's shoulders.

"Baby, that's not a balloon, it's a tent." I said smiling at her excitement.

"A tent? Like the ones that we use when we pretend camp in the backyard?"

"Sort of, the difference is when someone put this tent up they knew what they were doing. Unlike your daddy." I said teasing my husband. Naveen only glared at me while all the kids laughed at him.

"I told you that, when I was a child I didn't have to put up my own tents, someone did it for me." Naveen said defending his case.

"Yes honey we know, we know, you lived the life of over privileged child."

"Until he met you Mama." Evangeline said

"Exactly, without me who knows what your father would be doing. I single handily saved his life." I joked again to my husband.

Naveen poked me in the side and just kept walking towards the big tent that made him so happy.

A few days ago Naveen ran into the house, from a shopping trip, claiming that the circus was back in town.

After running and telling all the kids that we were defiantly going, everyone became just as excited as him. Except for our youngest Mia.

_Flash Back-_

"_Daddy, what is a circus?" Mia asked looking confused at her sister and brothers happy expressions._

"_What do you mean, Mia? The circus, we went a few years ago. Don't you remember?" Raymond asked her._

"_I don't 'member, mama why don't I don't 'member going to the circus?" Mia asked looking sad and disappointed._

"_Baby, the last time we all went to the circus, you were in my stomach. You weren't born yet. That's why you don't remember." _

"_Faldi faldonza! The last time we went to the circus was four years ago?" Naveen said counting on his fingers._

"_Yes, it has been that long, the last time we wanted to go it was raining, and after that we haven't really thought about it. I guess it is time to go, and show our little baby what she has been missing." I said picking up my youngest daughter._

"_Yea, Mia you are going to have the bestest time." Raymond agreed._

End Flash Black-

After finally giving the man our tickets, we were finally able to enter into the circus.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Mia said looking all around the big tent.

"Just wait, it gets better Mia. You are going to love all of the animals." Evangeline said looking out to the middle of the tent, where the attractions would be held.

"It was so nice of Charlotte to ask Big Daddy if he could get us tickets in the front row, for Mia's circus trip. It's too bad that twins couldn't come, with them having the chicken pocks." I said settling into my seat.

Raymond decided to sit on the end of the row, so that he could watch all of the side dancers. Next to him was Lina, Naveen, and them myself. Mia decided that for the show she would sit on Lina's lap so that she could always tell her the best places to look, and if something got to scary she would go back to Naveen's Lap.

"I'm so excited." My husband grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear.

"I know you are, do you remember the first time we came to the circus, before all the kids were born?"

"How could I forget, you distracted me the whole time. Kissing me. Whispering in my ear. Holding my hand. Laughing loudly at my jokes. Faldi faldonza, Tiana did you even watch the show?" He said never turning to look in my eyes as he told his lies.

"You know that none of that ever happened, you are the most delusional person that I have ever met." I said squeezing his hand, so that his ear was by my lips. "And we both know that, if any of that happened, it would have been all you."

My husband smirked at me and leaned in to kiss my lips as the lights started to go down.

"Daddy Mama, look the show is starting." Mia said pulling Naveen away from my lips.

"This isn't over. Not even by a long shot." Naveen said yelling over the loud music to me, then turning back to our kids. "You guys read for this. It's time for the circus."

"ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WE HAVE AN AMAZING SHOW FOR YOU ALL TODAY. MY NAME IS LOOPY THE CLOWN, AND I'M GOING TO BE YOUR HOST FOR THE DAY. NOW LETS GET THE TRAIN MOVING, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEW ORLEANS CIRCUS!" The man dressed as a clown yelled to the standing and clapping crowd.

I looked over to my kids and husband before the show, and saw the happy looks on their faces.

After the circus was over, Naveen bought all the kids a souvenir to remember our first full family trip.

Evangeline got a T-Shirt that she loved, with all the different acrobats on it. Raymond got a music tape of all the songs the dancers used to dance along with, promising that he would listen to it all day long, until his mastered all of their moves for the next year. And since Mia was so fascinated with the elephants at the circus, she got a medium sized elephant that she had to have. She claimed that she would use it to show Sammy and Grandma Eudora all of the tricks that the real elephants did at the circus.

"Mama that was the best fun I have ever had. Did you see all the huge elephant's? They did so many fun tricks. I want one so badly. Please?" Mia said looking up with her puppy dog eyes.

"What about Sammy, baby I don't think he would like diving his time with you?" I reasoned with my daughter.

"I guess so, but can I at least be a clown, like Mr. Loopy please for Halloween?"

"Of course you can be baby." I said kissing her cheek.

"Dad you have to teach me some of those moves that those clowns were doing. They were so cool." Raymond said trying to mimic them as we walked.

"Of course, they were pretty good. The circus was just as good as I remember it, if not better. You weren't even scared Mia, I'm so proud of you." Naveen said to his daughter.

"Yeap, so are you excited about next year?" Lina asked Mia.

"Yes, I can hardly wait." Mia said excitedly hugging her stuff elephant.

**Hello All. Hope everyone's week is going great. This update was given to me upon a request and since I finished my homework pretty early this week, I decided to update. I hope I did well with it. Let me know what you all think. I love reading your reviews. Keep looking out for more updates. Have a great rest of the week!(:-Tori**


	36. Chapter 36 Accidents will happen

**Chapter 36: Accidents will happen/Not my day**

**Naveen POV**

CRASH!

I jumped up from the table I was sitting, working on some new sounds for the restaurant, and ran down the stairs from where the loud noise had come from.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I heard Tiana yell, and picked up my speed.

"What's wrong is everyone okay? Who got hurt-" I stopped mid-sentence once I saw what was on the floor. "_Faldi Faldonza_"

Laying on the floor in about a million pieces was Tiana's and I's glass wedding cake topper that my parents had gotten us on the big day.

The precious and fragile topper once stood above the fire-place, next to our first photo as a married couple.

I scanned the room looking over everyone's faces. My three children who looked stunned and scared at what was coming next, and my wife who was fighting back tears and staring blankly at her once favorite wedding gift. Gone.

"Alright, now before we all get crazy, let's find out who-"

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Tiana yelled, and all the kids including myself jumped at her tone.

"Tiana, I don't think that-" I started to say, still not daring to get close to her.

"WHAT, NAVEEN? YOU DON'T THINK WHAT? THERE ARE A FEW SIMPLE RULES TO THIS HOUSE, THE MOST IMPORTANT IS NOT TO THROW ANYTHING IN THIS ROOM. I'M TIRED OF REPEATING MYSELF." My wife continued to yell as the tears streamed down her face.

I could tell her emotions had just gotten the best of her. But, before I could say anything to her she started up again.

"So I'm going to ask again, who did this?" she said in a lower tone whipping the tears from her face. "Mia, were you and Ray running and playing in her after I asked the two of you, not to earlier this morning?" before either of them could answer she continued. "And Evangeline, I thought I asked you, to watch them for a few minutes, what were you doing?" again before anyone could answer, she turned to me.

"Where were you?"

"Upstairs working."

"On what Naveen?" she said looking at me angrily.

"The music for tomorrow's party at the restaurant. Why are you questioning me?"

She sighed and turned back towards the kids, looked at the broken wedding present, and then back at me. She then walked towards the door and got her jacket.

As she opened the front door to leave she turned around back towards all of us stunned in the livening room. "I'll be back." She said without another word and left.

As soon as the door shut, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Except Mia, who broke out in a loud sob.

"Mia, what's the matter honey? Mama's going to be back and she will be in a better mood I promise, she is just a little upset right now." I said picking up the toddler and whipping her tears.

"No she won't she is going to yell at me again, I broke her cake people. It was an accident though. I promise daddy, I don't want mama to be mad at me." She cried even louder breaking my heart with every tear, as the other two in the room didn't say anything.

After she calmed down a bit I asked her what had happened.

Apparently she was playing wedding with her dolls, while Raymond watched TV on the couch not paying her any attention, and they didn't have the right clothes, so she grabbed a chair and went to the top of the fire-place to get it down. Mid-way up there Lina saw her and yelled for her to get down, frightening her and making her fall along with the wedding topper.

"Okay, baby. Well you know better than to touch things that aren't yours. But, I know that you didn't mean to knocked it over and break it. I'm sure mama will know that too, she is just a little upset because it was one of her favorite decorations from our wedding. A few things I do know are that, your mama loves all of you more than anything else in this house, and that accidents happen. No one is really to blame here." I said placing my youngest on the floor and spoke to all of them.

"Except for Mia, of course." Raymond said, making the little girl's eyes water again.

"Not the time for that Raymond!" I said looking over at him with warning eyes, and then back at all of them."

"Now I'm going to get this mess up, you all get cleaned up and start making dinner for all of us. When your mother gets back we will get all of this blown over." I said to the kids, walking to get the broom as they all started on their tasks.

A few hours later, after I cleaned up the mess and the kids made themselves a simple dinner of grilled cheeses and fruits we sat at the table talking softly.

I heard the key in the door start to jiggle and the door finally opened. The kids stopped talking and Mia looked down nervously.

I got up from the table, and signaled them to keep eating and that I would be back in a few minutes.

"Tiana, are you alright?" I said slowly walking up to her.

"Yes I am. Where are the kids?"

"Eating dinner, waiting to see you. They feel terrible about what happened, especially Mia since she may have been the one at the most fault." I said stepping a little closer to her.

"No. I think I owe them an apology. The way I acted towards them, made me even more upset them the wedding topper. I should have never screamed at them like that, they are just kids and accidents will happen. I guess I was just having an off day, but that was still no excuse to scream at them like that." She said dropping her head on my shoulder when I finally got closer to her. "Do you think they will forgive me? I acted like a monster."

"I'm sure they are wondering if you will ever forgive them. I told them you would, but you know it would sound better coming out of your mouth." I said kissing her hair. "And don't stress too much about it, you know we all have our off days." I said raising her head so that she could look me in the eyes.

"Alright, let me go and make this better." She said getting out of my grasps. Before she go to the kitchen where the kids were she turned around to look at me and said, "Thank you." Sweetly.

I blew her a kiss as she walked into the kitchen.

**Hello all! (: so I know this chapter isn't as happy as the other ones, but I felt like I needed to get it out. The next update though, will be full of fluff promise! Keep a look out and Review! Thanks for the support loves. –Tori **


	37. Chapter 37 One…Two…Ouch!

**Chapter 37: One…Two…Ouch!**

**Naveen Pov**

"Tiana, are you almost ready?" I called out to my wife as I finished bulking my shoes sitting on our bed.

"Ugh, I still don't know why you are making me do this, it isn't fair." She said behind the bathroom door.

"You are the one who kept saying that we needed more activities as a couple. I am only listening to you." I said looking up as I heard the bathroom door open to show my beautiful wife.

Tiana came out sporting a nice loose and following black dress, and heals that weren't too high so she couldn't dance, but showed off her (still after three kids) perfect legs. Her hair was in a nice bun to the side, with a small green flower that mimicked a lily pad.

"Tiana, you look very sexy and ready to Salsa." I said standing up and reaching for her hand.

She pushed my hand way, blushing at the compliment and walked over to the full length mirror to get one last look at herself.

"Don't try to change the subject mister. I still don't know why we have to go out and dance. How is this something that we will both enjoy again?"

"Well, I get to go and show off my already spicy hot moves," I said coming up behind her as she looked in the mirror and wrapped my arms around her from the back, "while you get to bask in the glory that you get to take me home tonight, while the other women look off in jealousy. This way you get to watch me and take home the prize." I said chuckling again as she pushed me away from her.

"It amazes me that after all this time, you still are the same self-centered man I once met, all those years ago." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's not fair I changed a little since then…. Haven't I? Tiana…." I exclaimed as I ran after my wife leaving the room.

"Alright now you all know the rules. No leaving the house. No guest. Listen to Lina. No fighting, and have a great night. Your dad and I should be home soon, not too late but I expect you all to be in bed by the time we get back, since it will be way past your bed times." I said nodding agreeing with me wife.

"Daddy, you and mama look really nice tonight. You are going to get lots of attention." Mia said as I picked her up to give her a good night kiss.

"Well, mom might anyways. She looks great, you always look like this." Raymond said as I pushed him away from me, making Tiana look at me harshly.

"Thanks, and don't worry I will make sure the only one giving your mom attention tonight is me. Now we need to be going." I said placing my youngest back on the ground, and kissing my other two kids.

"Don't worry guys, I've done this a million times, you two go out and have some F.U.N" Lina spelled out pushing us towards the door.

"Alright, don't forget to lock everything up." Tiana said one last time kissing all of our children again, and turning to leave the house.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, my name is David, and I will be you Salsa instructor. We are going to have a lot of fun tonight. We are going to learn a few steps and just enjoy each other's company. So grab your partner and let's get this party going." Our instructor said as the crowd cheered.

"Shall we?" I said extending my hand out to my wife. Who pretended to think about taking it. "If you don't dance with me, then who will you dance with honey?" I said playing along.

"Hmm, David. He is pretty cute for a dance teacher, and he doesn't seem to have a partner." She said checking out the dance teacher as he started to put everyone into their positions.

After seeing my now jealous forming face, my wife chuckled, took me hand, and we got into the first formation.

"Alright everyone start with your left foot, just like I showed you. Follow the counts. 1…2…3…4 good good now the right, 5…6…7…Perfect! Now let's keep on doing that until we all get the hang out it and can add a little spice into it." David our teacher said starting to walk around while still shouting the numbers as we all followed him.

"Tiana, do you find this to be difficult?" I said stumbling with trying to move my feet and keep the numbers in my head.

"No not really it is actually not that bad. I'm enjoying myself what about you?" she said smiling over at me.

"Yeah, I am." I said, under my breath.

After a few more minutes of us learning how to move our feet, David decided that we could move on in our step learning.

"Alright, now may I barrow one of you lovely ladies to be my partner for a few quick moves? How about you miss? You seem to be doing well." David said laying his hand out in front of Tiana?

"Oh I'm not sure, I'm not much of a dancer, my husband-" Tiana started to say but was cut off by our teacher grabbing her arm, and claiming that we are all dancers at heart or some nonsense like that. ( cue jealously)

"Alright guys for these next few moves you are going to need to get close. Men grab your ladies by her hips, pull her in close, and began the same foot moves we were all practicing." David said pulling Tiana in closer to his body and began to demonstrate with her.

Tiana smiled politely as he told her she was doing well, and the class started to follow in their footsteps.

After a few more seconds of the two of them dancing, rather close for my likening I decided to walk over there and get my wife back.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I?" I said taping the man's shoulder.

He looked up at me and smiled grabbing my wife's hand and giving it a slight kiss. "I assume your husband is ready to take you back. You are a great dancer Tiana, don't forget that." He said smiling back at me, and counting to guide the class were help was needed.

"Someone was turning green again." Tiana said as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me as we started dancing.

"1…2..." I began to count ignoring her comment, as my wife screamed "Ouch!" before I could get to the number four.

"I'm so sorry Tiana, I'm not used to counting when I dance, or having to take lessons to learn something that used to come so natural to me. And I guess I wasn't really comfortable with you dancing with another good looking man." I said quietly admitting.

"It's okay baby, just relax we came here to have some fun. And you already know that your moves are number one."

"Well good to know that you still love me after our teacher tried to seduce you away from me." I said stopping to kiss her hand in mock form like our teacher, causing her to giggle, and we continued to dance for the next few hours.

"Okay class, that's it for this week. Go out into the world and share those new moves. Until Next time." David said bowing as the class clapped and everyone got their coats and headed home.

"Are you ready love?" I asked after I helped her slip her coat on.

"Yup, we need to hurry too." Tiana said, making me look up at her with panic. "I need to get you home before all these women try and snatch you away from with your spicy dance moves you showed off tonight." She said laughing, while she grabbed my hand at my fake puppy dog face at her teasing. "Come on my _prize_, hopefully the kids are asleep so we can keep on practicing these moves." She said winking leading us out of the door.

My face immediately changing to excitement.

**Hello again! So here is another update (by request) I had a lot of fun writing it. Date nights are always good. Lol Keep a look out for more updates soon! Have a great week(:-Tori **


	38. Chapter 38 Naveen's Trip

**Tiana's Pov**

"I miss him mama." Mia said quietly hoping up onto my lap, blocking the book that I had in my hand.

"I know you do baby, but he will be back before you know it." I said placing the book down, and bringing the toddler closer onto my lap.

"Like tomorrow?" Mia glanced up at me with her puppy dog pout.

"No honey, your daddy will be gone a little longer than a day. Remember I told you that your grandpa was getting an award for something and your daddy needed to be there. So he had to go all the way back home, in a boat. It will take him a few days to get there. Then he will have to stay a week and then he will be back." I said replaying the conversation that Naveen had told the children before he left.

A few weeks before Naveen left on his trip back home, he had gotten a letter from his father. The letter had said that Naveen was needed for a ball back home in Maldonia. Not only had they called Naveen home, but his younger brother Ralphie as well from school.

Naveen was unsure if he should go, with the restaurant being as crowed as it was, and the kids being out of school, he was worried that his wife would become overwhelmed with two weeks without any help.

But with a little push from his wife, and her promising that she would get some help from Lottie and her own mother, he decided he should go. Besides he hadn't been home since before his second child was born a good ten years ago. He had to admit that he missed his home at times, but never regretting the life he had now with Tiana and their kids.

"Don't pout baycakes, remember daddy said he would call us as soon as he got to grandma and grandpa's. He might also let you talk to them and Uncle Ralphie." I said kissing her hair.

Her smile lit up as she ran own mumbling something about making him a card for when he got back.

I smiled and laughed at her sudden mood changes remaining me of my husband, who I also missed the last few hours he had been gone. Sighing I turned back to my book to continue reading keeping my mind busy.

A few days later I had been working down stairs in my office in the restaurant, while the kids were upstairs cleaning all of their rooms. Once they finished we would all head over to Charlottes house for a movie.

Looking down at some papers that were all over the desk, I snapped my head away from them as I heard banging on my door that sounded frantic.

"Mama! Come upstairs now, dad is on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Raymond said opening the door and heading back to the house.

"Alright I will be right up." I called back.

I hoped up out of my chair and headed towards the house.

"Okay daddy, I promise...Yup no one is fighting…I promise daddy. I miss you too…alright, I love you too. Yes she is right here, bye daddy talk you tomorrow." Mia said ending the conversation with her daddy with loud kissing noises in the phone.

"Here you go Mama, its Daddy." Mia said handing me the phone and running off screaming at her brother about something that I couldn't concern myself with at the moment.

"Hello?" I said into the phone a little shy.

"I miss you." Came back his response.

"Why hello to you too Mr. sentimental." I giggled through the phone Naveen joining in, "I miss you too,"

"Good because if you didn't I would be worried, that there was someone else that you were hiding from me." He said I could already see the smirk on his face.

"Hmm. It isn't me you should worry about. It should be you I check up on. Back home, in Maldonia where you once left a string of broken hearts. Caught up with any of your old flings?" I asked back jokingly.

"Nope I haven't had the chance even think of any "flings" since I have been back. Seeing as I have been gone for three days and the only girl on my mind has been my wife." He said sweetly.

"Hmm, well your wife must be a lucky girl then, you seem to love her."

"Yup, I do. I had to leave her for a little while so I hope that she doesn't forget about me while I am here."

I smiled slightly forgetting he couldn't see me. "Trust me, I'm sure she missed you from the second that you walked on to the boat. And she will miss you every second until you come back." I said finally letting the smile fall off my face.

"You know this is the longest we have been apart since before Lina was born. That was almost fifteen years ago when my mother had fallen ill." Naveen said reminding her of the time he had to go and care for his mother for a whole month.

"How could I forget it was the hardest month of my life."

"Yeaa, mine too." He said sighing, "So on a brighter note, the ball is in a few days, and I have yet to pick out an outfit for it. My mother is going insane." He said chuckling a bit.

"Naveen, don't stress your mother out. You find something to wear to this ball. I bet you Ralphie and your father are ready."

"Don't be too sure, my mom would be fine if it was just me, but all three of us have nothing to wear. Tiana I can practically see you shaking your head, don't worry I will get something together last-minute as usual."

"Of course you will Naveen. Of course you will. So how are your mother, father, and brother? We miss them all as well." I aid wondering about my family overseas.

"They miss you all too, I was going to let them speak to you all but they went to have lunch and discuss the- oh so boring- plans for the ball. Probably just dad lecturing me and Ralph about how to behave at the ball like when we were younger. Like- I am a man now with my own family. I don't think I need a lecture in behavior… right Tiana?" he said asking my approval after he heard my laughter over the phone.

"Right babe, maybe you should go down there with them. Just to refresh your memory." I said still chuckling, as he grumbled into the phone. "Honestly though babe you should go down there I don't want to hold you up from your family." I said stopping the giggling and getting a little more quite not really wanting him to hang up the phone.

"I know, I know. My mom will be up looking for me soon anyways. I wish I was with you and the kids, I really do miss you all to pieces." He said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know baby, trust me we miss you too. The house isn't the same without you. Come back as soon as you can?" I asked, but more of a request.

"Trust me, I will get back soon as I possibly can even if I have to swim there. Nothing will keep me from you. –"NAVEEN?" That's my mom calling I better go."

"Alright, tell everyone we said hello, and that we all plan to take a trip there soon."

"Will do. I'll call you all tomorrow evening, your time." He said referring to the time difference.

"We will all be waiting. Goodnight. Be safe, and love you."

"I will, love you to babe. Kisses for you and the kids. Abinaza Love!"

After that both ends of the phone went dead.

I put the phone back on the hook and stared down at it. Missing him now more than every this was going to be a long few days.

"Mama? We all cleaned our rooms, can we head over to aunt Lottie's now?" Evangeline said smiling at me.

"Sure honey, let's go and have some fun." I said smiling and getting myself and the kids ready for a movie night at my best friend's house.

**Hello(:**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the love (reviews, follows, and favorites) they bring me joy. Keep checking for more updates to come. Happy Summer!-Tori!**


	39. Chapter 39 Gardening

**Chapter 39: Gardening**

"Here Lina, dig over there." I saw my wife hand our three-year old daughter a small gardening tool.

Evangeline, Tiana's mini-me, took the tool and started digging where her mother had pointed her too.

Both girls hadn't noticed me standing in the back door watching their little bonding time. Like many Tuesday's for the last month since summer had started, Tiana would close down the restaurant, and spend the day in the garden with her daughter.

While our little one was still digging holes in the yard, I saw my wife wipe the sweat off of her face, and rub her swollen stomach.

Tiana decided that, since we were having another baby that she needed to stay active, for both her health and so that she could relax.

So far the garden had been a good idea, but a lot of work nonetheless.

I grabbed the tray that I was bring out, with a cup of ice-cold water, and a sippy cup full of juice.

"Alright, my princess' I think it is time for a break. I bought some beverages." I said finally making my presence known by the two working outside.

"Tiana lowered the shades off of her face, and looked at me with a sigh of relief.

"Need a hand?" I said placing the drinks on the table outside.

Nodding, Tiana grabbed my hand and I pulled her up out of the dirt. Once she was up she walked over to the table, she took a seat and grabbed the water and began to slowly drink it.

"COME ON MY LITTLE MONKEY, ITS TIME FOR A BREAK." I called out to my daughter, taking the seat opposite of my wife.

"Awh, Daddy. I not finished working with Mama." Evangeline complained still coming over to where I was with a pout.

"I know, I know." I said pulling her onto my lap and handing her, her cup. "But, remember I told you that Mama has to take it easy."

She nodded her head as she pulled the cup from her mouth. "Yupp, because of the baby." She said and kept drinking.

I nodded and kissed her cheek as she kept drinking her juice.

"Well, at least someone listens to me." I said eyeing my wife.

Tiana was five months along and learning from her last baby, she took this one a lot easier. Getting extra help where ever she needed it.

"How many times are we going to go through this, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I am incapable. If I feel too tired then I will stop. Promise."

"That's all that I ask, I just wanna make sure that you and little Naveen are going to be alright." I said getting an eye roll from both my wife and daughter.

"So you too ladies need some help? I am offering my services to you."

"Hmm, nope I think that are all good here. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go out with Travis and the guys tonight? You should probably take a shower, you smell stinky." Tiana said giggling, as Lina lead her small head on my nose and sniffing me agreeing with her mom.

"You too are the smelly ones, out here playing in the dirt." I said copying my daughters causing her to laugh.

"And yes, I am supposed to be going but I rather stay here with the two of you." I said pouting.

"Well, you are not invited. We made plans without you for the night. After we finish up here we are going to shower, do our nails, and watch movies, eating junk food all night. Well until bed time. Isn't that right baby, you don't want your daddy here bugging us all night right?"

"Nope, it's only for girls daddy. You have to go bye-bye." She said turning to face her father patting his cheek.

"That's not fair, Little Naveen gets to be here still." I said gesturing to Tiana's stomach.

"No Daddy." Evangeline said shaking her head.

"Well, then fine then. Me and the guys are going to go out and paint our nails, and watching girly movies without you all, and you guys can't come either." I said in my high-pitched voice causing them both to laugh.

"Mama, Daddy is so silly." She said getting off of his lap, putting the drink down, and walking back over to the garden.

"Looks like someone is ready to get back to work. You should really start getting ready. You're supposed to leave in and three hours, you know that isn't enough time for you to get ready." Tiana joked kissing my lips softly, and going back to help her daughter with the garden.

I started at them both for a while, and realized that my wife was right, I did need to get ready three hours wasn't barely enough time.

A few hours later, I was finally done getting ready. I heard the guys honk outside letting me know that they were here and ready to go. I checked myself in the mirror and headed down stairs to wish my two girls a goodnight.

"Tiana, that's the boys. I shouldn't be back to late but-"I started saying when I saw both girl cuddled up together still with their garden clothes on fast asleep.

"So much for girls night." I said kissing both their foreheads, leaving a note, and heading out for a night of fun.

**Hey guys!(: Got a tiny update for you all today, just because. Hope you all enjoy.-Tori**


	40. Chapter 40 Water

**Chapter 40: Water**

"Do you really think this is going to be a good idea, Tiana. I mean won't this make them mad?" My husband said ducking behind me as we watched our kids in the yard minding their own business.

"It's one of the hottest days of the summer so far, I high doubts that the kids would mind what we were about to do." I said getting ready to attack before turning back around to them. "Besides, they either get wet or cook out there. We are doing them a favor. Now put your game face on babe. We are going out on the count of five."

I turned back to the kids in the yard all sitting under the shady tree trying to figure out something fun to do, without even noticing what was coming next.

I began the countdown quietly as we began to creep outside of the door towards the kids.

Once we I got to zero, me and Naveen both screamed attack, and started running towards them with huge water balloons.

Once the kids finally noticed what we were doing it was too late, we had already started throwing the balloons at them while they all ran around the yard screaming and laughing with delight.

Me and my husband both had the whole day off to spend with the family, and seeing as it was too hot to really do anything outside the house we decided to make fun right where we were.

We started early this morning tricking the kids into thinking that we both had chores to-do around the house and wouldn't have time to play with them today and that they needed to rely on each other for entertainment.

With that the kids went outside and we spent the next hour filling up left over balloons from one of Mia's old birthday parties that we didn't use.

I, myself had spent many summers having water balloon fights with kids in the neighborhood and my parents whenever they could. It was one memory that I wanted to share with my kids now.

Naveen having never been in a water balloon fight was also very excited about the whole thing.

"Naveen they are running around to fast, you go after them while I bring more balloons we are running out." I said heading to the bucket to pick up more balloons.

Hearing the screams of joy and laughter from my family made my heart melt. I looked up to see Naveen and both the girls running around having the times of their lives.

I scanned the yard again looking for Raymond who wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone Mother?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to find my son holding the water holes, while bending it to prevent the water from coming out.

"Whatever your about to do re-think it. Remember who is the one who feeds you ever night, tucks you in, and helps you with your school work." I said backing up from him slowly. Hitting something behind me.

"omgf!"

"Sorry Tiana the girls have me cornered. I fear that we are about to be in some serious trouble." Naveen said glancing behind him to see Raymond holding the water holes and the now girls holding the balloon I was supposed to be bring back to use against them.

"I told you this wouldn't end in our favor." My husband said shaking his head.

"On the count of three everybody." Lina Said. "One!"

"Two!"

"Threee!"Mia said shouting as me and my husband got soaked in water both smiling from ear to ear.

"That was so much fun daddy!" Mia exclaimed as we all laid on the grass drying off before going into the house.

"I know right princess, but it was all your Mama's idea. I have never had a water balloon fight before. Me and Ralphie weren't allowed to back in Maldonia."

"Mama, this was really your idea?" My eldest daughter asked me.

"Sure was my mama and daddy always let me and the other kids on my street have water balloon fights growin' up. It's the best part of summer!"

"Your right it was so fun, especially when we all ganged up on dad." Raymond said laughing as Naveen stuck his tongue out at him and the rest of the family.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself. Now head into the house, take showers, and lets all go out to Danny's for some ice cream!" I said.

All the kids cheered and ran into the house to get ready.

"So, Miss summer spectacular. What are we going to do with them next week on our day off?" Naveen said standing himself up them helping me as we began to walk into the house.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. How about you pick. Something you and your brother did back home during the summer."

"Hide from our parents in the many closets when they wanted us to get ready for the many boring and itchy parties we had to attend." He said laughing at his own silly childish antics.

"Haha, well as fun as that sounds I guess we will just have to figure something else out." I said. "Now go and get in the shower so we can go get some ice cream. I really want some chocolate." I said pushing him towards the room.

"Hmmm, me too." He said winking over his shoulder and running into the bathroom before I threw something at him playfully.

Hey guys. Hope you are all doing well this summer!(:

**I have a few announcements. First off I have started a few blogs (like two days ago). _I will post the links in my Bio here on fanfic._ If you guys wanna swing by and check it out that would be so cool. It is brand new, but I plan to update it every Sunday. Just letting you all know, I'm pretty excited about it. Next I hope you all enjoyed this update, expect many more summer fic's your way.**

**So you all know the drill. Leave Reviews and Comments and many suggestions. I love to write them for you all and keep checking back in! (: Thanks lots and lots!-Tori**


	41. Chapter 41 Princess for a Day

**Chapter 41 Princess For a Day**

"Ahh, look look! Isn't that the biggest balloon you have ever seen?" Charlotte screamed out over the loud music.

I giggled. "Lottie you say that every year."

She sighed, "But Tia, this alligator balloon has to be the biggest ever in all the years we have been here."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to the kids, who were really into the parade going on. Charlotte had her twins in their double stroller with Evangeline sitting next to them to keep an eye on them, while their mother watched the show intensely.

"Mama? I can't believe daddy is missing this. He loves the parade." Mia said from my arms.

"I know babycakes. I know he is sad he couldn't come, but he said that he wasn't feeling well. Next year he will be there for sure." I said reassuringly.

"He is such a faker." Mumbled Raymond.

"What did you say hon?"

"Mama I'm surprised you bought that fake sick act." Raymond said over hearing the conversation.

"Why do you think he was faking Ray? He seemed sick to me."

"Well, he uses the same tricks that I-" Raymond said trailing off after seeing the look on my face.

"I don't think your father would lie about not coming to the fair. It's not like him, he loves the fair."

"Yeah, but he wasn't sick. I am almost sure. I saw him getting on the phone whispering once we were heading out of the door." He said looking back at the dancers coming down the line. "You would have at least thought he would have waited for us to leave before he got on the phone." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's what I would have done." He said ignoring my face towards him once again.

"Well if he was faking and didn't want to come then he could have just said so…" I said stating to think back to this morning.

_Flashback (This Morning)-_

"Naveen are you ready to- babe why are you still in bed I woke you up almost an hour ago. It's time to leave for the parade." I said walking over to his side of the bed.

"Is that you…Tiana? I don't feel good at-, *cough* all. I think I might have caught the flu Mia had."

"Naveen she said that flu a month ago. If you would have gotten it, it would have been way back then, when the rest of us got it." I said feeling his head, which wasn't even warm.

"Well you know, I am a prince. I don't get everything the same times as anyone else. My system takes sickness uh *cough* later than others." He said pulling the covers up over his nose, so I could still see his face.

"Hmmm, well Mr. Prince, if you're not feeling well then maybe I should send the kids with Lottie and stay with you-" I began before getting cut off by my husband.

"No!" I eyed him. "I mean isn't Travis out of town, you shouldn't dump our kids on her with her own as well. It wouldn't be right." Before I could object he continued. "Besides I am old enough to take care of myself. If it gets really terrible then I will call the neighbors over to send me to the hospital." My eyes started to frown at him. "Although I doubt it will get that bad."

"If you're sure…"

"Defiantly. You all go have fun, and I shall get plenty of rest." He said with a small pitiful smile on his lips.

With that, I rounded up the kids. Kissed Naveen goodbye, and headed to meet Lottie.

_-End Flashback_

"Hmm he was acting a little weird now that I think about it." I said thinking back to earlier.

"OHHH! Tia look! Look, it's the princess float! I hope I get chosen this year!"

Every year, the parade has this big giant float in the shape of a castle. There is a man at the top who usually picks a girl from the bottom to be his "princess" for the rest of the parade. You get a fake crown and everything.

It's supposed to be random, but usually the boy at the top has a girl that he likes, or has been with for a few years, and he proposes to her at the top, it's the most clichéd, adorable thing any of us has ever seen. Although it happens almost every year.

"I've always wished to be chosen for the princess Tia, since we were kids." She looked over to me. "And before you even say anything, being princess of the Mardi Gras is so different. This is done by someone who really loves you. It's just ahh. It's so magical!" she finished on, breaking her neck to look and see who this year's prince is.

After a few more minutes of the slow float making its way over to where we were at the front of the ropes in the middle of the parade standing area Mia started to shout.

"Daddy! Daddy! LOOK MAMA!"

"What are you going on about Mia, I told you your dad is-"

"TIA! LOOK ITS NAVEEN AT THE TOP OF THE FLOAT." Lottie shouted even louder then my daughter.

Me and the kids, including Lottie and her's, got a better look at the float and indeed it was Naveen decked out in his REAL prince attire, waving his hands at the crowd while all of them cheered.

Coming closer to us the float slowed down, and Naveen smiled coming down.

"This is my stop boys." He said climbing down slowing and still smiling his million dollar smile and walking towards us.

"Hello Madam." He said kneeling in front of me. "I was wondering if you would like a ride on my float, and becoming my princessa in front of the whole world." He said in his best 'prince' voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully as he extended his hand towards me. Although the whole town knew we were already married (with kids) they still waited intensely for my response.

Once I put my hand in his, he stood up and started dragging me along.

"Excuse me Prince, I will come with you under one condition. You see I have these wonderful kids, and a niece and nephew who I cannot leave behind. And also a best friend, who has been dying to have a ride on this float her whole life. I wouldn't feel right leaving them." I said gesturing to our family behind us.

"Well of course your kids can join us, I have always wanted a big family." He said with a wink. "But I can't take your niece, nephew, and best friend." He said shaking his head as Lottie's Face fell.

"Naveen!" I said seriously.

"Princess hear me out. I can't take them, because my best friend 'Prince Travis', has arranged their own ride!" he said gesturing behind them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lottie screamed following Naveen's point to behind his float to her husbands. After getting close enough Travis extended his hand to her, where she jumped in his arms kissed him and ran to the top of the float to get in her princess custom that he brought. As Travis helped the twins onto their own float.

"Now princess your children have already climbed aboard, how about we head up too." With that, I grabbed his hand and went to the top of the float to meet our children.

"How did you do this?" I said as he placed the crown on my head and the parade continued.

"Tiana, do you forget I am actually royalty. Of course they could spare a float for me and our friends at my request. All I have to do is smile. The same one that got you." He said kissing my cheek.

He reached down and picked up Mia, so she could wave and see everything below her. While Evangeline and Raymond waved out to the crowds loving the attention.

"Hmmm." I said waving to the crowds too along with my family. "You're still in trouble for lying to me this morning Mr. Royal Pain. You will be punished." I said pecking his lips slightly.

"I can't wait."

"Daddy this is the best day of the summer. I love being a princess." Mia said smiling brightly.

**Hello all!(:**

**So this chapter was by request hope I did it justice. It was extremely fun to write for you. Hope all of your summers are going great. Leave more request (I love them), and reviews (love as well)! -Tori**


	42. Chapter 42 Stick in the Mud

**Chapter 42: Stick in the Mud**

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"No what is 'unfair' is the way that you are acting right now. I don't know what has gotten into you lately."

"YOU! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE MOTHER!" Evangeline screamed at me as she brushed past me.

"Hey you come back here. I am the mother I say when this conversation is over." I said blocking her way from escaping the living room.

"Tiana, what is going on in here, we can all hear you both from outside." Naveen said coming inside the house in only shorts. He and our younger children were outside running around in the sprinklers that he had recently set up the day before.

"Your daughter has completely lost her mind."

"Your WIFE is being completely unfair. Daddy please talk to her." Evangeline said running around me to her father.

"What is the problem here ladies. One minute everything is fine then the next you are both screaming your heads off." He said looking between the both of us.

"Daddy all I asked was to go with Steven. Mom got all crazy on me."

"Well, Tiana what's wrong with her going with that boy?" Naveen said still not comfortable saying his name.

"It's not Steven I have the problem with. It is where she wants to go that is the problem."

"And where might that be?" he said looking between the both of us.

"To a party daddy."

"A party with no adults for a boy who is two classes above her and Steven." I said finishing what my daughter had left out.

"You just won' let me go because you don't trust me. I told you that all my friends are going, and that we would look out for each other."

"Evangeline you are fifteen years old. What kind of mother would I be if I let you go to that party, with a boy, no parents, older kids, and an hour away?"

"A good one. Everybody else's parents are letting them go. I don't see why I can't." She whined again looking towards Naveen for help.

"A good one? That doesn't sound like a good one. And I don't care what your friends parents are letting THEIR children do I am not responsible for them. I am responsible for you! I don't understand that's so hard to understand." I said turning away rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"The problem is that, you had a boring life growing up. You don't know what fun is. Just because you had to work for EVERYTHING doesn't mean that I have too. Dad was right you are a _stick in the mud_."

"Evangeline! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I heard Naveen scream (which he never did at the children) and Evangeline running towards her room slamming the door. No doubt crying her eyes out at the way her father reacted.

"Tiana, she doesn't mean-" I cut him off shaking my head.

"It's about time for lunch. I better get on that before the kids come in, and I have nothing for them to eat." I said walking towards the kitchen before he could even respond.

**Naveen's POV**

_Stick in the Mud…Stick in the Mud….Stick in the Mud…_

How dare she say that to her mother?

How dare I say that to her mother?

Although, Tiana has made it clear to me that she doesn't blame me for saying it. I know it was wrong for it. I was ignorant to anyone's else's problems that weren't my own.

Even all those years ago, I still regret it ever coming out of mouth. If I had known the reason from the begging why Tiana has been a _stick in the mud _then I wouldn't have said it.

_That's it. _I thought to myself heading towards the stairs. Looking back one more time to see Tiana moving mindlessly around the kitchen. I sighed and continued to head towards my daughter's room.

Once I got to the room, I knocked on it quietly.

Without waiting for a response, that I doubt she would give, I opened the door and walked in. I sat down at the edge of the bed and began what I had come up here to say.

"Evangeline, sit up. We need to have a conversation." I said sternly to my daughter trying not to fall apart at seeing the tears in her eyes.

"First off I would like to apologize for raising my voice at you. But, that is it. You were completely out of line downstairs. I know that your mother and I have raised you better than to disrespect one of us like that. As much as we do for you, you should be ashamed." At that her shoulders started to shake at her sobbing. I knew I had to keep my stance.

"I understand that you may think that your mother was unfair for not letting you go. But you are the child, and whatever she or I say is finale. No matter what _you _think. We do not have to explain anything to you. Now, we know that you are growing up, but that doesn't mean that you are in control.

"Following that, I am very disappointed in the way that you acted downstairs. Along with disrespecting your mother, you have hurt her. Calling her names isn't something that I am very fond of. _Stick in the mud _especially. You want to know why I called your mother that a long time ago. It was because I was a child only concerned about my own feelings and issues to realize that everybody else had some too. Once I learned of the life that your mother had, and all she tried to do to make it better for herself and her family. I immediately felt like a… jerk." I said remembering those feelings from long ago.

"Daddy." Evangeline said in a whisper.

I shook my head telling her that I wasn't finished.

"Your mother has worked harder that anyone I know to get to where she is now. For you kids, she would do anything. So for you to scream and call her names is something that you should never fix your mouth to do again. Am I understood." She nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry daddy." She said still crying.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too." I said standing up from the bed and heading to the door without another word.

After a few minutes' I heard my eldest daughters door open and close back, as she headed towards the kitchen.

Once she got there she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her, sobbing and apologizing to her.

After a few seconds of shock Tiana returned the hug, and mumbled that it was going to okay.

After a few more silent moments of the mother daughter moment. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the pile Tiana had made.

"Great everything is back in order." I said chewing. "Go outside and tell your brother and sister to dry off and come get some lunch. I said to Lina." She released her mother and headed towards the door.

"And Lina," I said getting her attention. "You are… grounded until further notice. We shall start with three weeks. If I see good behavior then maybe I won't extend it." I said as she turned to object, but decided against it.

"Hmmm, when did you become a parent?" Tiana said walking over to grab plates and setting them on the table making the kids lunch.

"Well it's been fifteen years, shouldn't I grow up eventually." I said helping her out.

"I guess so. But you better be careful, before the next one they call a _stick in the mud_ is their beloved daddy." Tiana said laughing. "Thank you. By the way."

"No problem, Mrs. _Stick in the Mud_, I would do anything for you." I said kissing her cheek.

**Alrighty, guys here is another update hope you enjoy it. Keep an eye out for more. Thanks for the support always!-Tori**


	43. Chapter 43 Big Day

**Chapter 43: Big Day**

"Stand still darling, this will only be a few more minutes. You're going to be the most beautiful of them all. " Mama said as she continued to make one of Mia's friends flower costume.

"Kids step to the left, I want to see all of you for this next part. Ohh Tia aren't they just cutest little things you have ever laid eyes on." Charlotte said fawning over the kids. "I just want to eat 'em up, they are all so cute." With the last comment the kids gave her a strange look.

"Lottie I-"

"Tiana, I can't seem to get these lights right. It seems as though they are too difficult, even for myself." My husband shouted from the top of the audience.

"Naveen, I don't know what-"

"Mama?" I felt a tug on my dress. "Can you help me with my dance please?"

"Sure, babycake's that's one thing I can handle."

I grabbed Mia's hand pulled her towards the middle of the stage with five other dancers and began to instruct them on their simple moves.

Mia's whole class was getting ready for their play that was in a week. I was asked by her teacher, Mrs. Amber, to help out with the decorations.

That was three weeks ago.

Once the show started to vastly approach us, I decided that the teacher needed some extra help getting the kids ready in time for the play. So I decided to call in my favorite crew for help.

Lottie for the set designs and line memorization, Mama for the costumes, Naveen for the stage and lights, and Mia's teacher took to informing parents, students, and staff of the opening show.

With the exception of Naveen and Lottie's short attention spans, the show was right on track for the big opening night. Everything was finally coming together.

Mia was extremely happy to not only have one of the lead roles in the play, but also have all her family helping out. She never failed to mention it ever other night that we met up.

"_Mama, this is the most fun I have ever had. I'm so glad that everyone is helping Mrs. Amber's class. This is gonna be the best show ever!" _Mia exclaimed one car ride home a few weeks ago.

"_Are you sure we aren't all embarrassing you baby? _I asked making sure that she was completely comfortable.

"_Nope." _She said simply._ "Well only daddy." _She would joke, to a pouting Naveen_. _

"Okay guys, get into formation. On my count you all know what to do." I said instructing the little ones.

I began to count and the steps out for them two times without the music, two times with the music, and then the music without me counting. They were perfect.

"Good Job everyone, you guys did great. Michael you have really been practicing." I said giving the young boy a high-five first and then the rest of the kids.

After about fifteen more minutes of practicing, Mrs. Amber came into the room letting the kids know that their parents were here to pick them up.

"Alright class, I will see you all bright and early for school. You all did perfectly, this is going to be the best show ever. See you all tomorrow." She waved them all a goodbye.

"Oh Tiana," Mrs. Amber called to me as I had turned around to help my mom pack up all of her materials she used for today. "I wanted to say thanks again, you and your family have really made everything easier these last few weeks. The kids love you all too."

"Mia, go and help your nana get her stuff together please." Mia nodded and ran towards her without question.

"It's no problem at all. Since school has started back up, I only open the restaurant from Thursday nights to Sunday. It gives me time to help my kids out with their school work and projects. So this is no problem." I said smiling reassuringly.

"Great! I still appreciate it very much. With getting married only a few months ago everything at home is still a little hectic. Moving things in and out, working out schedules and things like that. Matthew was helping out a lot, but I try not to trouble him as much since he is still in school as well, studying law. So all the extra help here is so good." She said with a heavy sigh.

"What's all that sighing for little lady?" A man walked up behind her grabbing her waist from behind and kissing her cheek. I assumed this was Matthew.

"Nothing hon, just talking with one of the parents. Tiana this is Matthew, and Matt this is Tiana my life saver. Her daughter is Mia." She said gesturing towards my daughter while I shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Matthew."

"You as well, I have met you daughter a few times, and she is very sweet, might I add. A little ball of sunshine." He said smiling at me, then looking back to his wife. "You about ready to get out of here, I'm sure everyone else is?" he said jokingly looking at Lottie and Naveen who were sitting on the stage leaning on each other looking exhausted.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Don't mind them, they aren't used to doing much of anything. Ever." Mrs. Amber and her husband both laughed.

"Sounds like a good life." Matthew said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Not if you're the one lifting your fingers for 'em" We all laughed at that.

"Well we all should be heading out. It is almost five, and I know you have to get to your other children at home Tiana, as well as Charlotte." Mrs. Amber said.

"Yeah, I should make sure they haven't destroyed my home. I will see you in a few days. And again nice to meet you Matthew." I said shaking his hand again.

"You as well." He said politely.

"Alright everyone, let's get home." I sad getting everyone's attention. They all shot up out of their seats and started for the door. Naveen taking my mother's belongings, and Lottie taking Mia's hand.

"Bye Mrs. Amber and Mr. Matthew see you tomorrow." Mia shouted as she walked out the door. The couple smiled back and waved.

"Thanks again Tiana. I couldn't do it without y'all."

"No problem." I said walking out meeting my family at the car and leaving home.

The night before the show, went smoothly. We got everything done. Mama had finished the costumes three says early, and was just making sure that there were no malfunctions once the kids used them to practice the entire show.

Lottie had finished the set, and it was beautiful. Simple and yet not at the same time. Lottie style defiantly.

Naveen had finally gotten the lights to work properly, with the help of Matthew, and had everything covered for the show. He had taught it to one of the kids older brothers so that he, himself could sit in the audience and watch his baby girls first performance.

"Mama?" Mia said that night as I tucked her in for bed.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm scared of messing up tomorrow. I don't think I want to go up anymore." She said with tears in her eyes that had not yet fallen.

"Oh darling, let me tell you a little secret." I said sitting next to her as she lay in her bed. "There are little fireflies in your tummy that are going crazy with excitement right now for tomorrows show. Since this is your first show, you don't know that they always get like this when you have to do something you have never done before. But, there aren't bad, they are good. They only want to help. They give you energy so that tomorrow for the show you can be the best on stage. Once the show gets started, you won't feel them anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you will have enough of your own energy to get you through the show. I promise that everyone gets fireflies in their tummy's."

"Everyone? Even Lina, Ray, and daddy?" she said unsure.

"Yupp." I bent down in her ear and whispered, "Even me."

She opened her mouth in shock.

"Yupp, I got them when I first met you daddy, before we got married, when I opened the restaurant for the first time, when I had you and your brother and sister, and sometimes even when I try a new recipe in the kitchen. You just have to learn how to make the best of them. Like I said they only wanna help baby." I said kissing her cheek. "Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. Everyone is so excited to see you and your class." She nodded with a smile and I kissed her goodnight.

"And that miss duck, is how we saved your rose garden." Mia said from the stage with the utmost confidence.

I turned to look at my entire family sitting in the front row. Naveen's eyes watery with joy.

"Don't be so sensitive." I whispered in his ear, taking his bigger hand in my own.

"I can't help it, she is so perfect." He said never letting his eyes leave the stage.

I shook my head and looked back up at the stage to see the kids doing their finale dance number.

Once the show was over, the kids took a bow, and handed their teacher Mrs. Amber a dozen roses. That one of the parents had bought for her.

"Thank you all, and class that was a wonderful performance." She said and the crowd of parents, family, friends, and staff went crazy clapping for them again. Once they settled down she continued to speak.

"I want to thank the all the parents for their support and help, especially a few in particular. Charlotte, Naveen, Eudora, and Tiana please stand and take a bow as well. I want to thank them all for the extra hands and helping out, making this show fun and easy for all of the kids." She spoke over the clapping from the audience for us. "Once again thank you for all coming out, enjoy the rest of your evening." She said and the curtains closed.

"Babycakes, you were so good. I am very proud of you!" My mom hugged and kissed her youngest grandchild after she met us after the show.

"Yea you weren't too bad Mia, two thumbs up." Raymond said ruffling her hair.

"Promise me you will teach me some of the dance moves the next time I am over your house. You guys were so good." Steven said holding Evangeline's hand, who nodded in agreement, kissing her younger sisters cheek.

"Mia, you were absolutely fabulous. You must get that from me, your aunt Lottie has taught you well." Lottie said kissing her cheeks.

"Thank you everybody for coming. I had a lot of fun." Mia said sweetly to everyone.

"How about we go celebrate and get something to eat?" Travis said holding the twins in his hands. Everyone agreed and headed towards the car.

Naveen swooped up his daughter and blew raspberries, on her chubby cheeks.

"Miomy , that was the best show I have ever seen. I'm so proud of you." He said after she regained her breath from all the laughing.

"Yea baby, you were so good. I told you those fireflies would leave you alone."

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about, but let's go eat. So we can get some ice cream after!" Naveen said and he and his daughter both smiled with excited faces.

**HEllO! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it was a request from the lovely (_Princess Tricia)_ and I loved it so much I had to write it! Thank you all so much for the continued follows, reviews, and request, they are much appreciated!-Tori(:**


	44. Chapter 44 Haircuts

**Chapter 44: Haircuts**

"Good morning, sunshine. How is my little man today?" I said reaching into the crib and pulling out my son. "Are you ready for your big day?" I said, kissing his cheeks making him scream out in cute baby giggles.

"You are, aren't you? Well let's go get your sister."

After changing Raymond's diaper we headed down the hall to Evangeline's room.

"Hi mama, hi Ray!" I heard walking into the room to see my four-year old daughter bouncing on her bed already wide awake.

"Good morning baby, why are up so early?"

"Because today is Ray's first haircut and I don't wanna miss it." She continued to bounce on the bed.

"Well you aren't going to miss a thing little lady. Now, come on and let's go and get your daddy up! We don't want to be late."

Without another word, she hopped off the bed, put her slippers on, and headed towards mine and Naveen's room. With me following close behind her.

Once Evangeline got to the room she crawled on the bed and began to whisper, "Daddy" by Naveen's still sleeping head. I took a seat on my side of the bed, and placed Ray down so he could follow his sister in waking up their father.

After a few more seconds both kids were sitting on Naveen's stomach, with Evangeline still calling out to him, and Raymond banging on his stomach giggling. I knew my husband had to be awake by now, he was just pretending.

"Mama, why won't daddy wake up?" Lina said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hmmm, Baby I don't know. Maybe he just needs some kisses to wake up." I said getting an idea, "Some sloppy wet kisses." I said winking at my children.

Within a few minutes both kids, Raymond with a little help, were in their fathers faces and covering it with the sloppiest wet kisses they could.

Suddenly Naveen's eyes shot open and he pushed some hair from his forehead, which had begun to hang into his eyes, he reached out and grabbed both his kids in his arms and returned all their kisses back to them. Just as wet and sloppy.

I just sat back further in bed and smiled at them all playing in the bed. "Roar! I'm the prince of kisses, and since you all entered my kingdom you will never leave without getting many, many, many….KISSES!" the kids screamed and laughed while Naveen continued to attack them.

Still silently giggling, I looked over at the clock and saw the time. It was getting closer to our appointment and we needed to start getting ready before we were late. With one last glance at my family I headed downstairs to begin cooking breakfast.

"Roar! The princess of kisses, is starting to get tired! I NEED FOOD!" I heard my husband coming towards the kitchen with two still giggling kids. I looked through the small wall opening to see him holding both kids in his arms, placing Evangeline down on her chair at the table, and then strapping Ray in his high chair. "Alright little monsters, I shall find my princess and food for us to eat! I shall return."

Both kids giggled, and started focusing on something else as soon as he was out of the room.

"The weirdest thing happen to me this morning," I heard a voice moving towards me as I finished pouring Raymond's bottle. The voice continued before I could respond, "I got these kisses, from two little monsters, but none from my princess. Is it that, monsters love me more than she?"

"Well," I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and turn me around, so I could look directly into my husband's brown eyes. "You seemed a little big busy this morning."

"Well do I seem busy now?" he said leaning down to kiss my lips without giving me a chance to respond.

I heard myself moan into the kiss as his hands started to tighten around my waist and pull us closer together. "You know making me light headed with a kiss isn't going to change my mind." I said pulling away from his lips but letting him keep his hands on my waist, to steady me.

"What do you mean?" he lowered his lips to my shoulder and started leaving soft kisses there.

"You and your son….umm,…you and your son will be getting hairCUTS today." I tried to mutter out as he continued to work from my shoulder up my neck towards my chin,

"Tiana, are you sure there isn't something else you rather be doing?"

"Mmmm yes,…. I mean no! Alright, let go I can't think straight." I admitted weakly pushing him away from me gently. "Breakfast is ready. Help me take this stuff out there." I said handing Naveen a tray of pancakes and other things.

I handed Raymond his bottle, which he immediately grabbed and started to drink. He was defiantly his father's son.

"I just don't understand why you are making us." He said making his daughters plate, and pushing his hair back from his eyes.

Naveen's hair had gotten out of control over the last few months. It started to grow so much longer that it was getting harder for him to manage it. He had to toss it left and right for a while before I decided that it was time for a trim.

Since Raymond a little over a year, it was time for his first haircut, nothing to major just a little trim so I could have something for his baby scrapbook. His hair was much like Naveen's, dark smooth and had a gentle curve about it.

While making the appointment with Mr. Brown, the best barber in town, for my son, I put Naveen down too knowing it was long overdue for him.

"Because, you have been pushing your hair back from a while now Naveen. You need to get it trimmed back to the way it was. You won't even notice a difference." He pouted while he continued to eat his food. "Besides your parents are coming a few weeks to visit the children, and I don't think your mother would appreciate you looking all sloppy and un groomed. She'll think I have mistreated you."

"Please, my mother knows you take care of me… in more ways than one" he said smirking. I turned to him blushing about to mention the kids at the table before he got out of hand, but he shrugged me off before finishing, "She knows I hate getting my hair cut, always have."

I turned to Raymond who was still working on his bottle, running my fingers through his thick hair.  
>"Well, I need you to pull it together for your son's sake. I don't want him to be nervous."<p>

I heard Naveen mumble something under his breath while he finished up his food.

"Good Morning, Naveen and Tiana. It's so nice to see you both again. Thank you dearly for that wonderful meal on Saturday I and my wife surely enjoyed it. That restaurant of yours was the best things to happen to this town stomachs." Mr. Brown said as we walked into his shop right on time for our appointment.

"Oh no problem. It's my pleasure." I said smiling at the older man, holding my daughter's hand as we sat down in one of the chairs facing the front cutting chair.

"Alright, so we have two trims today correct?" Mr. Brown said going to his station and pulling out his tools.

"Yes sir." I said smiling at my husband who was holding Raymond in his hands. "Father and son."

"Great, Naveen come sit down over here with your boy." He said gesturing towards the chair. Naveen nodded and walked over to the chair sitting down with our son in his lap.

Once Raymond got a good look around, he started to get a little fussy, not being familiar with his surroundings. Before I could get up to comfort my baby. Naveen has already taken care of it.

"Hey there little man, none of that. I know you don't want to cut your hair. But your mama's right, it won't be that bad. It will be done before you know it." He said standing his son up on his legs so he could look at him. "Look daddy will go first." He said signaling Mr. Brown to do his hair first.

Mr. Brown started to comb Naveen's hair in the direction that he was going to cut it and began his work. Within Five minutes Naveen was all finished. Before he admired himself in the mirror he let his son feel the top of his head.

Mr. Brown then went on to do the same with Raymond. It took a less time than it did for Raymond, seeing as he didn't have as much hair as his father. Once finished Mr. Brown handed me Ray's hair for my book, which I stored in my purse.

"Look son, I say we look mighty good. Your mama better watch out, before someone snatches the two of us up before her eyes." He said looking in the mirror at himself and his son.

"Here you two go, "he said handing them both a small sucker, and pulled an extra one out for Evangeline who watched the whole thing silently. "and for you, cutie."

She thanked him, and began to eat her sucker as well as her father and brother.

Once we were out of the shop, we began to walk towards Lottie and her husband Travis' house for a late lunch since it was around the block.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't have a meltdown in there. I'm very proud of you." I said taking the sucker from his mouth and sticking it into my own, tasting the grape flavor.

"Well a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do for his little monsters." He said kissing his sons cheek, and catching his reflection in every window of a shop we walked by, in true Naveen fashion.

**Here you all go! Thanks for the reviews and request! I appreciate them and defiantly will work on them so they can be added!-Tori**


	45. Chapter 45 high school sweethearts

**It has been a while, But here we go (: ps. Long authors note at bottom! **

**Chapter:45 high school sweetheart**

Looking at the closed double doors, I look up at the tall man next me. "I don't think this was a good idea."

Looking back up, the orange and grey streamers hanging from each side of the doors. Along with the same colored balloons.

But the sign that caught my attention, was the one with the same colored theme that read.

_**Welcome back, ALLIGATORS!**_

"Why not?" Naveen said taking me out of my trance and squeezing my hand. "You were excited a few weeks ago when you got the invitation."

"Yea, but that was before I remembered that I wasn't all that popular. I was very quiet. I doubt these people will even know who I am."

"Hmm, I highly doubt that. I mean you have the most successful restaurant in this town, I'm sure many of them have heard of, or have been there a few times." He said smirking down at me, "also, if I should say so, you married one of the most eligible bachelor's… me. That has to have boosted your popularity."

"Hmmm, _most eligible bachelors_" I said using air quotes. "Naveen we have been married for fifteen years. I think you stopped being _eligible _around our fifth anniversary." I said smiling at his face as he tried to count the years we had been together.

"Well, time sure does fly." He said thinking again to himself. "Look Tiana, we need to go in, I want to meet your friends and see what your life was like before me." I gave him a look. "Well, you know what I mean. When you were young and high-strung. You know this is important and exciting for me." He said.

And I did.

Naveen growing up a prince, in a palace, never got to experience high school or any other school normally as everyone else did. He and his little brother had a private tutors all their lives. With the exception of little Ralphie who decided to take try out real school and continue his studies at a university in Maldonia.

I know Naveen wanted to get as much of a high school experience as he could, so I decided to suck it up. For him.

"Alright then Mr. Eligible. We can go inside now. But remember there is a reason no one wants to come back to high school once they leave." I grabbed his arm and we headed through the double doors.

Once inside the doors, there was a table in front of the well decorated gym. At the table sat class president Aaron Michael's.

"Howdy, names?" He said not looking up as he continued to organize the table.

"Tiana, and a blank one for my guest. Please."

"Perfect, and your guest's name?" Aaron asked.

"Naveen." My husband spoke up.

"Okay…wait did you say Naveen as in…" Aaron finally rose his head up to see who was standing in front of him at the table. "Naveen…and Tiana! Oh my- I didn't expect to see you here Miss Tiana."

"Hello Aaron. How are things." I said taking the name tag and placing it on the top of my dress. Naveen doing the same with his to his shirt.

"I'm doing great. I have two beautiful children, and a wife I love to pieces. We live not too far from here. Everything is great, and yourself? I mean I know about the restaurant and all but how about everything else?" he rambled on.

"That's so good to hear. I have three beautiful children too, with Naveen. Other than that, everything is great with me too. I wouldn't change it for anything." I said glancing towards my husband who was looking into the gym and everything going on in there.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm not going to hold y'all up. Have fun and I will see you all inside in a bit." He smiled and greeted the next person who came in.

I grabbed Naveen's hand and headed deeper into the gym.

"So what do you think? It's a little clichéd huh? With the disco ball and stuff. I think the time for those has passed."

"I think its perfect everything I thought it would be. Oh Tiana look they even have a punch bowl over there, where people go and spike it. This is… wonderful." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"I never thought I would see you so excited about school." I said joking with him.

He softly chuckled. "I'm going to get us a drink. Don't go too far I don't want to get lost." He said heading away over there.

Once I saw him get to the punch bowl safety, I turned around and took the whole scene in. Even though it had been so long ago that I had been in here, it still smelled the same.

It was weird.

"AS I LIVE AND BREATHE THIS HORRID GYM AIR, IS THAT YOU TIANA!" I heard from across the gym. I turned around to see the person from which the familiar voice came from. "IT IS YOU! EPPP"

"Emily!" I exclaimed opening my arms up to the girls hug.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so excited to see my best friend from this old place!" she said hugging me again.

Emily was a petit woman, (much the same as high school), except now instead a braids, her hair was cut into a cute following bob that really suited her. She looked way younger than what she really was.

"It's great to see you too. We have to catch up." I said guiding us to a nearby table. "So how are things?"

"Oh Tiana, I have been great. You remember Gary, well I married him three years after we graduated and we moved to New York not long after. We have a beautiful thirteen year old daughter, who we just adore to pieces. She is our only, we had a few complications throughout the pregnancy, but she was our little miracle. I can't believe we got married after all that time we were together in high school. I just sort of knew you know. But, I also work for a magazine out there, the job is really flexible so I get to spend a lot of time with my family, which I love. Other than that there isn't anything much. I have pictures too." She said pulling them out of her purse, and showing me her wonderful family. They were absolutely stunning.

"That's so adorable. Tell Gary I said hello, too bad he couldn't come down. Maybe me I can come and visit you all, Naveen has always wanted to go to New York. I know him and the kids would enjoy that."

"OHH TIANA! Naveen and your kids how adorable tell me all about them!" she said getting excited about my family.

So I told her all about me and Naveen's meeting (well most of it) and our restaurant and then our kids. I had just got to showing her the pictures when my husband ran over out of breath.

"TIANA! You will never believe what just happened to me. The old football team just took me on a whole tour of the school and it was amazing I can't believe- of excuse me I didn't realize you were in a conversation." He said slowing down and reaching his hand down and extending it to Emily. "Nice to meet you I am Naveen."

"Emily." She said shaking his hand. "He is a looker Tiana. You did a great job. I see why your kids are flawless. They have two stunning parents." She said causing me to blush and Naveen to smirk already starting to like her.

"Well thank you. So I assume you were one of Tiana's closet friends, what can you tell me about my wife's wild past?" Naveen said taking a seat next to me.

"Tiana, was very interesting in high school. Always into her studies that for sure, but I don't need to tell you that. I'm sure you know how dedicated your wife is." Naveen nodded knowingly. "Well she also was a ladies man." Emily said winking at me.

"Oh Em, you are such a liar. I never had a boyfriend in high school."

Naveen perked up at this topic with a goofy smile on his face. "My delicate flower, wild and crazy with young boys. I have to hear this."

"Oh yeaa, Tiana didn't have boyfriends, but everyone wanted to date her. She was beautiful as you already know. She turned them all down, calming she had studying and work all the time." Emily explained and Naveen had given familiar nod. "But, she did date a lot." Naveen raised his eye at that.

"Em, I only went on dates with you and Gary would trick me into them. I was thinking we were hanging out as friends and you two always seemed to hook me up with some boy I didn't know nor care about. Besides I never saw any of those guys more than once." I explained.

"Hmm that's not true. Naveen do you see that guy over there, well his name was Keith. He was one of Gary's basketball teammates who really liked your wife. We hooked them up once and after that she started spending most of her weekends with. She never told me why. But for a while I swore they were going to get married. She was really open with him they joked and played around a lot. It was cute." Em, looked at me. Actually whatever happened with the two of you?"

I signed. "First off I wasn't interested in him. Yes he was cute." Naveen gave me a look, which I ignored. "But, I was tutoring him for his English class. He had a hard time and asked if I could leaned a hand. I did of course, and that why we got so close. I will admit that I did start to like him a bit, but he told me he had a crush on someone else. Which it didn't really bother me. But yea, he dated her soon after, I helped him get a B in the class and after that we were friends. I actually spoke to him when he came in a while ago. He's married to the nice girl standing next to him, they are expecting their first child. It's wonderful."

"Well I think it's wonderful that my wife wasn't a lady's man." He said pecking my lips. "I wonder if Lottie knows about your crazy past."

"Trust me, Charlotte knows my life was boring. You're the only one who doesn't believe me." I said smiling at him.

After a few more hours of mingling with everyone that I once knew, it was almost time to head home and relieve my mom of her babysitting duties.

"Alright all you Alligators. We are going to play a slow jam, to get you all ready for heading back to your own lives. So live this one up." Aaron said into the microphone as the music started to play.

"Can I have this dance?" My husband said bowing slightly.

I giggles at him. "Sure." After a few seconds of slow swaying I spoke into his ear. "You know you're the first boy I have ever danced with inside this gym, my whole time spending here. Even my prom night I didn't dance this close to my date. You're rather special."

I felt Naveen squeeze my waist, and pull me close to him, if it was even possible.

"You are my high school sweetheart." I said to him in a low voice.

"Your my everything heart." He said gently kissing the side of my neck.

**WOW! So like I said in the beginning it has been a while. I apologize for that, school just started for me, so I'm trying to get in the swing of things. This chapter was by requested (Princess Tricia), it came at a perfect time, because I had no idea what to update about, I love love love request. They help with the writer's block! But thanks again. I have a few things that I'm working on so keep a look out for that! Also I have been trying to getting into Beta reading (like really badly) so if you guys are looking for a little help, or know someone who is. PM me, I'm pretty open to fandoms (as long as I know a little about 'em) but yeaa deff! Again sorry the wait, I have another idea for an update already in mind, so it should be up soon! Review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks'!-Tori(:**


	46. Chapter 46 Just Tiana

**Chapter46: Just Tiana**

"Mama…mama…MAMA!" my eyes shot open from the loud screaming in my ear. After I finally got my eyes dilated I felt my body rocking back and forth, I was being shaken all over my side of my bed.

"Mama, Ray is crying so loudly, it woke me up. Now I can't go back to sleep." I heard the high-pitched voice of my daughter.

After a few more seconds I finally got myself together. Everything was becoming clear to me.

Evangeline trying to explain to me the crisis going on down the hall.

Naveen still fast asleep on his side of the bed, not even slightly stirring.

And Raymond, my five month old baby, screaming his lungs out.

I finally snapped out of bed, put on my robe and house slippers, and headed towards Ray's room.

"Shhh, shhh little man. Everything is gonna be okay." I said lifting my baby out of the crib, and rocking him slightly noticing that he was a few pounds heavier than the last time I held him which was at about three o'clock this morning. "Hmm, I think I know the problem. Someone needs a diaper change."

I walked over to the changing table and began to change the baby. Half way through the process, the diaper was off and I was reaching for the wipes to finish off.

The only problem was that there weren't any.

I screamed out to my daughter for her to get me the extra ones that were in the bathroom.

"Mama, there aren't anymore." She came into the room shortly.

"Can you ask daddy to help you look again please." I said trying to keep Ray from squirming.

"He won't wake up mama, I tried to get him to get up a lots of times already." My four-year old said.

I sighed out loud and asked her to just bring me a warm towel. Evangeline ran off towards the bathroom.

"Here you go mama." I heard her running back soon enough.

I reached down to get the small wash cloth from my daughter. What surprised me was that it wasn't as small as I thought it would be.

My daughter had brought me one of Naveen and mines _His and Her's_ set towels that was a gift from Charlotte on our first anniversary.

"I brought you the one that says _her_, because you're the _girl_ mama." She said handing it to me. I smiled sweetly at the young girl, and reached down and grabbed the clearly labeled _His_ towel.

Lina had recently started kindergarten and her teacher was in the beginning stages of teaching all the children to read. Apparently it was still new.

Before I could explain to the four-year old her mistake gently, I heard loud stomping and a groan approaching the door.

"TIANA" the man moaned at the door. "Tiana, love. I'm so starved, my tummy is aching for some food. What is for breakfast?"

I finished whipping up Ray and placing a new diaper on his bottom and turned to see my husband blocking the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning to you too Naveen." I said rolling my eyes, lifting Raymond up from the changing table and placing him on my hip. "I haven't had time to make anything from breakfast. We had a little crisis this morning. Why don't you go and make something for yourself while I try to get the kids ready for the day, you know my mother is coming over."

I saw Naveen's eyes open a little wider. "You want _me,_ to cook something? Tiana this is no time to joke." He said chuckling to himself, not noticing my serious face. "And you didn't tell me your mother was coming over, I thought that today you were going to help me with all the decorations and food for Travis' surprise party tonight?"

I looked over to my husband in shock.

"Mama?" I heard Evangeline say to me.

"Hold on a second princess." I said never taking my eyes off my husband. "Naveen, you told me last night while we were watching that movie that you had everything ready for today for the surprise party. What are you talking about, I need to help your get everything done?"

"Tiana, I said no such thing. I said that I had a plan to get everything done and ready by the party tonight, you misunderstood." He said still not seeing the big deal.

"Mama, I think you need-"

I held my hand out to my daughter for her to give me another moment.

"Naveen, you cannot be serious. I have plans today. What have you at least started?"

"Nothing." He stated simply.

I signed out loud again for the second time this morning. I was about to express my anger to my husband, when I felt a small tug on my robe. I looked down to see Lina simply pointing towards her brother that was in my arms.

"Raymond, no!" I exclaimed as I snatched the earring that baby had taken from my ear, without me noticing, and tried to stick it into his mouth.

Not soon after the baby started crying and screaming extremely loud. Which caused a string of commotion in the house.

"Mama are you gonna help me read today?"

"Tiana, are you going to help me, or no? The party _is_ in a few hours."

"Mama, Ray is too loud."

"Babe, can you at least tell me where my party outfit is, I need it for tonight. Is it washed?"

"I'm hungry too mama, can we eat?"

My family was starting to go insane.

"OKAY! Everyone needs to calm down." I heard from the door way of Raymond's room.

I looked over to see my mom standing at the door with her hands on her hips. My mother took the baby from my arms who had started calming down once she had entered the room.

"What is going on up here? I have been downstairs for about ten minutes no one came to the door, so I had to use my spare key." She said shaking her head. "Now, tell me what is the meaning of all this noise." She said looking between all three of us for an answer.

Finally I explained to my mother what had happen this morning, by the end of the story I was on the brink of tears. I hadn't realized I was so stressed.

"You all know that Tiana is only one person, right? She cannot do it all, even though she pretends too." I heard my mom speak to not only my husband and daughter but to me as well.

"Just like everyone she needs a break to get herself together. I know with the new baby in the house things are a little crazy but everything is gonna be alright."

Mama sent everyone to go do something to get the day back on track.

She sent Naveen to go to the store and pick up a list of things he needed for the party, and she promised to help him get everything set up for it once he was back.

She sent Lina to the living room with a book so that they could read together while she made breakfast for everyone.

And mama found one of Ray's toys in his crib, laid a blanket on the floor and placed him there to keep him entertained for a bit.

"And you missy." She said pointing at me once everyone had something to do. "Are going to have a mama's day off."

"A what? Mama, I don't have time to do nothing today. You heard them all I need to help them get whatever it is done that they need. This house will not function without me." I protested.

"Listen here Tiana, you have worked yourself to the bone, do what I say and go relax. Take a bath, read a book, take a nap. Something it's one day. I'm sure you can manage that. I know it was easy when it was just you and Naveen. Then it was a little more challenging when you had Lina, but you managed it. But, now you have a husband, a toddler, and a baby. All of which need you, I understand that I'm a mother too you know."

"I know that mama" I said rolling me eyes at her.

"Mind those eyes Tiana, I'm still your mother." She said gently pinching my arm. "Trust me taking a day off every so often is going to do wonders for you. You will be refreshed to get back to doing what you do best, being a mother and a wife to everyone in this house. You can't do it all. Not now them three, or if you and Naveen decided to have more, you're going to need these days believe me." She said patting my arm and heading out of the room.

I stood there a moment thinking about what she said and decided she was right. I did need to take a break, I was becoming exhausted and worn out.

So I headed to my bedroom and the master bathroom and shut the door behind me.

A few hours later I slowly opened my eyes up, and blinked a few times to get them to become un-blurry. Looking towards the front of the room I saw Naveen finishing to take off the rest of his clothes. I figured he had already been to the party and was back now. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was way into the night. I had been asleep for a long time after my bath and reading a book that I had forgotten I even owned.

"Hey you're awake." He said in a low voice seeing me through the mirror. "I didn't mean to wake you. Your mom told me, about you taking a little break today, and I have to say I agree with her." He walked over to the bed and squatted down towards my face.

"She took the kids for the night, she said she would have them back tomorrow afternoon after some picnic so she could show them off. I didn't think you would mind." He continued "I wanted to say that I was sorry for this morning I wasn't really helping out and I apologize for that." He kissed my forehead and climbed into bed, turning me so I was looking at him again.

"It's alright honey. I'm just going to start taking a day off every once in a while. I love being a mama and wife, but sometimes I just want to be Tiana. Today really was amazing." I said sliding closer to him. "But, I missed you guys."

"Well since the kids are gone for a few more hours, you can show me how much you missed me, while we are alone." He said smirking.

I giggled, and started to respond before I yawned. "Hmmm, how about you tell me about the party and I'll tell you how I missed you tomorrow before the kids come back. I'm still a little tired from doing nothing today."

Naveen smiled again, kissed my lips sweetly, and went on to tell his animated tale of the surprise party.

As we laughed and talked the night away, I felt much more realized then I had in a long time.

As far as I am concerned, Mama's day off, is defiantly going to be happening a lot more often.

**So here you go (: this chapter was by request by the lovely**_**, CBooBoo**_**, and I had a little more time this week so I wrote it up. Hope you all enjoyed it. I still have an update for you all that I was working on, a little (Mia and Naveen cuteness), but keep sending me request. I like to plug them in as I go along! So please review and I hope you all have a good rest of the week. Thanks again!-Tori**


	47. Chapter 47 Questions

**Chapter 47: Questions**

"Ooohh, look daddy! Isn't he so pretty!" Mia pointed here fingers towards the glass, separating us from the fish. "And there are like a zillion of them."

I looked into the tank and saw the school of fish swimming around together. Fish were always so interesting to me. Swimming around all day without a care in the world, at least on the outside. Just like I used to be.

"Daddy, look at that one right there all by himself. He is so lonely. I feel bad for him." Mia pouted pointing towards the small yellow and green fish.

"He will be alright Mia, don't worry. He will find someone to love him and he will be the happiest fish in the tank." I said picking her up so she could have a better view of the rest of the huge tank.

"Is that how you feeled?"

"What do you mean princess?"

"I mean before you met mama?"

"Hmm, yes I guess so. I was all by myself trying to find someone to love me too." I agreed with her.

Said wife had volunteered to take Evangeline and Raymond to the amusement park for a birthday party. Since Mia was too small to ride the rollercoasters, I decided to take her here instead.

"So what happened when you were looking for mama?" the little girl in my arms asked me, looking between me and the fish in the tank.

"Hmm, well…I…let's see how can I put this." I wondered out loud. "Before I met your mama, I had a lot of other friends which were girls." I tried to explain my old life to my daughter. At this Mia's eyes opened wide. "Let me explain, I had not met your mother. I was spoiled and lived with your grandmother, grandfather, and beloved uncle Ralphie."

She nodded her head. "Did nana and papa like your other friends?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not at all. Probably because they weren't really all that nice."

"Like sharks aren't nice to smaller fish?" she said seeing a medium shark float around the tank and the other fish stay away from it.

"A little, they were mean and scary. But they were up to no good baby, they only wanted to be your daddy's friend because of who I was."

"So if your friends with mean people, were you mean too daddy?" Mia asked again squinting her eyes.

"Yes and No." at her confusion I tried to explain again. "I wasn't as nice as I could have been. That's why my parents sent me away, so I could learn how to be better." I said remembering the long talk my parents and I had before they sent me on the boat across the ocean.

"Hmm, I hope you and Mama never send me away. Maybe Ray, but not me." I laughed and tickled her little tummy.

"Silly girl, your mama and I would never send you away. You are our baby. Maybe Raymond though." We both laughed at my joke.

After a few more minutes she looked back at me, "After you met mama were your nicer then?"

"No really, I tricked your mother into going on a journey with me that she didn't want to take. And I still didn't treat her as well as I could have." I told her still regretting it from all those years ago.

"And what did mama do?"

"Exactly what your mother would have. She treated me kindly, even when I did not to her and she showed me how to work, and be kind to others. Something she is teaching all of you now. Which is what her parents always taught her."

"Daddy! Look at the pretty orange and white fish!"

"That's a clown fish." I said pointing out a couple of them to her.

"Are they funny?"

"Hahah, sure baby. But not as funny as your handsome daddy." I said playfully winking at her. Mia rolled her eyes in true Tiana fashion. "You kids, are so much like Tiana, it amazing."

"So, when you became nicer to people did mama love you then?" she said going back to the topic of me and Tiana.

"Hmm, maybe you would have to ask your mother about the first time she fell in love with me. I can only speak for myself." I continued on before she could ask me. "Your mother was the most beautiful person I had ever met, but that wasn't what made me love her, although it did help. I first fell in love with your mother, when she was talking to me about her goals, and plans for the future. She was very passionate and determined. I knew that someone who loved something like that so much was someone who I wanted to be with forever."

"Then you guys got married?" she asked curiously.

"Yupp, a little while later we got married. My parents were so proud of me and loved her so much."

She nodded and I thought all the questions were done.

Mia looked up at the fish again in the tank, two big ones and five small ones all with the same patterns.

"After you go married, you had 'Lina and Ray, and me?"

I softly chuckled. "Yes monkey, your mama and I had Lina a couple of years after we got married. Then Raymond and you after that, you guys are the best thing that me or your mother have ever done." I said pinching her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're my daddy, daddy. You're the bestest."

My heart swelled up a bit. "Thanks Mia, I'm glad you and your sister and brother are mine too. As well as your wonderful mother."

"Can we go and look at the pretty jelly fish daddy, my teacher told me that, they are so pretty. But they hurt when you touch them."

"We sure can, baby doll. Then after we can get some lunch, and souvenirs for your mother and sister and brother. I'm sure they will love them."

She nodded and grabbed my hand leading me to the next few tanks to look at the other fish.

**Hello all(: Here is a small little update for the week. Hope you all enjoy it was requested by ****Princess Tricia! Look out other updates! Keep on R&R! Thanks-Tori**


	48. Chapter 48: Genie

**Chapter 48: Genie**

"Tiana, it is the night before Halloween, and you are here reading this book. Shouldn't we be getting our customs ready? You know the kids don't like to wait for us?"

I finished up the last line, of the page I had been stuck on for an hour since Naveen had come into the room. Sighing I closed the book and sat up straighter in the bed that we shared.

"Naveen, I have my custom ready for tomorrow, you are the only one who has not decided on what to wear. Your children are going to be upset with you, not me. Their lovely mama will be ready when it's time to leave tomorrow."

Naveen still rummaged throughout the closet looking for something to pull together. "Well, could you lend me a hand then? I am having a very difficult time."

I rolled my eyes, got out of the bed, the book long forgotten and walked towards the closet to help my husband out.

"How about you be a baseball player?" I said standing in the huge space filled with mine and Naveens things.

"No." he stated simply.

I turned back to look again at the things that he had.

"What about a clown?"

"Nope."

"A wizard?"

"I don't think so."

"A ghost?" I tried for the last time, looking behind me to see my husband now sitting on the floor of the closet. "Naveen you are not even trying to look in here."

"Tiana, Tiana. I want to be something that will show my sexiness." I raised my brow looking at him in confusion. "I mean, look at this body Tiana, _you_ know how amazing it is. I want to show it off."

I starred at my husband for a long while before I just started laughing hysterically.

"Naveen—"

"AHHHHH, MAMA! DADDY!"

Me and Naveen both jumped up from where we were and started running towards the family room.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Naveen said breathlessly reaching over to the girl and picking her up, while we both tried to scan her over for any injures.

After we couldn't find any, we saw that he eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong honey? You have to tell us so we can make it all better."

"I-I scared." She whimpered out.

Naveen and I looked around the room looking for what could have upset the toddler.

After a few brief moments we noticed that Raymond was sitting on the floor oblivious to the whole thing still watching the television.

Said television was currently showing a gore-y scene with someone being sliced to pieces by a monster.

"RAYMOND!" I said taking my son out of trance from the TV. "Have you lost your mind, why are you and your sister watching this movie? You know it's not appropriate for the _two_ of you."

"I'm not even scared mama, it's all fake anyways." He tried defending himself. Seeing that I still wasn't happy he continued, "Besides dad said we could watch it."

I turned to my husband in disbelief, "Naveen.."

"No, no see Raymond asked if they could watch Halloween movie, I assumed it was a cartoon or something, I would have never let them watch this."

The screen made a crashing noise, which startled Mia again, who gasped loudly and more tears rolled down her face.

"Alright, time for bed." I turned the TV off. "Raymond, you know better, you will be punished later."

"Mama, you're not gonna cancel Halloween are you? I am so sorry." He said pleading.

"No I am not going to cancel it, but after you are in some trouble young man, now head off to bed. One of us will come and check on you in a bit."

"Okay, goodnight." He said heading up to his room for bed.

I turned back to Naveen holding Mia, and told him to take her to her room and get her ready for bed, while I cleaned up down here.

Once they were gone I started straighten up downstairs, and making sure that all the decorations for outside and inside were ready for tomorrow.

Since me and Naveen were taking the kids out for trick-or-treating, mama was coming over to hand out candies to all the kids that came by here.

Once I was done with the stuff downstairs I headed up to check on the kids.

I walked past my eldest daughter's room because she had turned in a few hours before. I went straight into Raymond's room.

"Hey you all ready for bed?" I said sitting next to him all anger from earlier gone from my voice.

He nodded, "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to scare Mia, I thought she was alright to watch the movie."

I nodded kissing his cheek. "It's alright, I'm sure she will be fine. Next time just check with one of us before you start watching something like that. Now go to bed, so you can be well rested tomorrow, you don't want to be a sluggish ninja." I kissed his cheek once more before shutting the door and heading out of his room.

"Daddy, can I sleep wid you and mama?" Mia asked Naveen who was sitting on her bed while she hugged a stuffed frog, Naveen had bought for her after she was born.

"No, Mi. You are a big girl, you have to stay in your own bed tonight."

She whimpered, "But I scared daddy." She pouting at him.

"It will be okay honey, how about-wait here I have an idea." He said running out of the room right past me winking.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what he was up too, I went across the room to my daughter and stroked her hair softly. "You will be okay baby girl. Nothing will get you in here I promise."

Before Mia could respond, Naveen stepped into the room wearing a pair of purple sweat pants rolled up to his knees, a green vest opened up to show his bare toned chest, and two of my huge gold bracelets around both of his wrist.

"Pardon me, but I hear we have an upset little princess in here tonight, and I am here to make it all better!" Naveen danced around the room, causing a fit of laughter from me and Mia. "I hear that you are scared to sleep in your room tonight little girl, because of monsters, is that true?" Naveen said to Mia, who nodded.

"Well," he picked her up, and spun her around. "I know a dance that will keep them away from this whole town, but I will need a little help okay."

With that being said Naveen, spun, dipped, and jumped around Mia's room with the toddler in his arms for about five minutes both of them giggling with joy.

After he was finished, he placed her back into bed and tucked her in with her stuffed animal. "Alright princess I have done all that I can do. I promise that everything will be safe for you and ever little kid in town forever."

"What about for mama, how will she be safe?" Mia said looking over at me with sleepy eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let your beautiful mother out of my sight, tonight or ever." Naveen said winking at me, causing me blush. "Now little one, off to bed for tomorrow will be a day full of fun."

Naveen and I both kissed her goodnight again, turned off the lights and cracked the door behind us just in case.

"So what do you think of my costume?" Naveen said blocking our bedroom door.

"I think it's perfect." I said simply.

Naveen slowly kissed my mouth with his. After a few moments, I placed my hand on his bare chest and pushed him back.

"Let's go inside, there are a few wishes I want you to grant for me."

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the room. "Your wish is my command."

**Happy Halloween my pretties! (;-Tori  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49: first meetings

**Chapter 49: First Meetings**

"You know mom, today has really been a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it."

I smiled over at my oldest daughter, sipping my glass of ice tea.

"It really was, I'm glad you asked me to come along. You could have easily asked Charlotte to come with you, you know she is much better at this stuff then I am." I shrugged.

"Your just as good mom, Aunt Lottie is just more bouncy and excited, but you both have great styles." Evangeline continued, "Besides, for this occasion I wanted to be toned down a little bit, seeing as I haven't met anyone of these people before. I don't want to be the main focus, how Aunt Lottie likes to dress."

A few weeks ago Steven, my daughter's boyfriend, asked her to go to his oldest sister's wedding. He was in the wedding, but wanted Evangeline to finally come and meet his whole family for the first time. She had only ever met his mom, since the rest of his siblings were older and already moved out of the house and his dad working so much to support those of his siblings in school.

I promised her that we would go to get her something special to wear for the wedding so she made a good first impression, but she was still a little nervous.

"Don't worry baby what we picked out is perfect for a wedding and cute." I said gesturing to the bags on the floor. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Steven won't let any of them make you feel uncomfortable."

She shook her head with a giggle, "Unless he is trying to get back at me for all the times daddy made him uncomfortable, and told his dad and siblings to give me a hard time." We both laughed at that.

"Well let's hope not, besides Daddy has gotten a little better with Steven."

"Yea, thanks for that mom." She said giving me a knowing look. After a few moments Lina looked up at me, "Mama, how was it the first time you ever met Daddy's parents? Were you sacred or….?"

I laughed looking at her, "Of course, your grandparents ARE the king and queen of their own country. I was mortified."

-Flash Back-

"Tiana…Love, you are crushing my delicately manly hand."

I released my tight grip on his hand, "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize…"

"Tiana, I told you there is nothing to worry about, they are just my parents I mean-"

"Just your parents, No! Naveen they are the queen and king of Maldonia. They judge for a living. I don't want them to think that I am just using you for your status. Or worse, they think I'm not good enough for you, I am a nobody compared to… maybe you should have been with someone like Lottie, I mean she is the closest thing we have to royalty in this town. She is what your parents are expecting. I mean I just don't want-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down into mines. The kiss on Naveen's part was sweet and caring, it meant a lot to me that he was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't into it.

And he picked up on that.

"Tiana, come on I promise you that the last person my parents want me with is Charlotte." I gave him a knowing look. "Don't get me wrong she is a sweet girl and other than you one of my best friends here, but she won't make me happy the way that you do. That's all my parents want from me. To be happy."

"This is true, Son." A strong deep voice rang out causing me and Naveen both looked up from where we standing near the dock, waiting on his parents.

"Hello father," Naveen said releasing my hand and going up to his father and giving him a tight hug. "How are you? I hope the trip wasn't too bad."

"Of course not, son. It was smooth." He said smiling at his Naveen who was his same height.

"Is that my baby boy? Come here darling I haven't seen you in months."

"Hi Mom, I have missed you." Naveen said taking his mother in his arms and giving her a huge hug. Which she gratefully returned. "You look wonderful son, better than before." She said grabbing his face, and placing kisses on his cheeks.

"Is that my little monster, Ralphie?" Naveen said noticing the little boy standing behind his mother shyly.

"Hi, Naveen!" the little boy barley got out before his brother had him spinning around giggling.

I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Naveen, stop it before you make him sick." His mother called out to him.

After a few more turns Naveen finally stopped.

"Alright, alright. Besides there is someone I want you all to meet." Naveen kept his little brother in his arms, and walked over to me with his parents following him.

"This is Tiana, the wonderful girl I have been telling you all about. Tiana my parents."

Before I could speak, or bow, or whatever my brain was gonna let me do first, I was engulfed into a huge hug, by none other than Naveen's father.

"Nolan, dear you are going to scare the poor child away, and she will not want to be with our son." I heard Naveen's mother day from behind me.

"Oh dear you are right, I am terribly sorry. I just have been so excited." His father said.

"We both are dear." Naveen's mother also took me into a hug, not as strong as her husbands but just as welcoming. "We thought our dear son would be alone forever." I giggled at his mother's joke.

"MOTHER! Alright guys, that's enough. Tiana," Naveen said making me turn towards him "This is my little brother Ralphie, he isn't as handsome as yours truly, but he is working his way up to it."

"Hello, Ralphie. Is it okay that I call you that?"

The little boy nodded shyly.

"Don't worry about what your silly brother says, you are truly a handsome young man. Naveen has told me so much about you, and if I could I would defiantly trade him for you, you seem like the nicer brother." I leaned over to the little child in my boyfriend's arms, "Besides, you smell a lot better than he does." I said and the little boy giggled.

"So Tiana, we would love to get to know you better if that is alright with you, our son has told us so much that has made us fall in love with you, but we want to get to know personally. You know and also make sure that he isn't causing you and your family any trouble." Naveen's mother said, causing Naveen to roll his eyes and another laugh from his little brother.

"Well I would love to take you back to my place and fix you all a good meal while you guys get rested a bit and freshen up, and we could talk more then."

"Oh dear, no we do not want to inconvenience you to cook, that would not be fair." Nolan was quick to interject.

"It really isn't a problem, I want you all to feel comfortable." I said again smiling at the two.

"Don't worry mom, dad. We have everything ready and while you both get yourselves together I and Tiana will whip something together really easily. This couple of weeks we want you both to be comfortable and happy." I could see the look on his parents faces lite up, as they saw Naveen stepping up to responsibilities.

"Well look here Adah, our son has finally done what we always wanted. Made us proud." Nolan said smiling at his wife grabbing their bags, "Alright then lead the way young folks."

-End Flash Back-

"And so we went off and had a dinner and talked for hours about just about everything. It was one of the best days I had before your father and I got married, your grandparents became family to me before they left. Which I was really grateful for." I said telling my daughter the story of the first time I had met my second parents.

"Mom, that's amazing. Daddy really did try and calm you down huh?"

I laughed, "Yes, believe it or not I was a mess even after we got back to our place." I shrugged now thinking back, "You don't have too much to worry about, and you and Steven are still so young. Your father and I were engaged not to long after that, so don't worry about it too much, you will be fine."

"Your right mama, I will be alright. Thank you for today, it really means a lot to me."

We stood up from our bench and I hugged her tightly. "Come on lets go home, and show your daddy what we bought." I smiled at me daughter as we both walked the short distance home.

**Hello all(:**

**So this update was two things: a request by the lovely ****CobiKay****, and what I have wanted to do for a while (Tiana's first meeting with Naveen's parents). I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review and let me know, also don't be afraid to leave a request as well they are greatly appreciated. Until next time!-Tori(:**


	50. Chapter 50:Out of New Orleans

**Chapter 50: Out of New Orleans**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Prince Naveen, I am here to call you and the Princess down for breakfast."

Without opening my eyes I heard the knocking of the door, the voice as it cracked opened, and the groan from my husband being woken up.

When the door finally closed shut, I heard my husband stirring around in the bed beside me, but I refused to open my eyes up.

"This is seriously the last thing I miss about living here, the horrible meal schedules. I mean who is seriously hungry at 8:30 in the morning." I heard my husband say after a few moments.

"Naveen, on the rare occasions that you are up before 10am, you are hungry." I said back still not opening my eyes up.

I heard my husband grumble again, get out of bed, and a door shut, most likely the bathroom.

After one big last sigh, I finally opened my eyes a peek, and took in the sun from the window and my surroundings.

I looked around the room, at the very expensive and elegant décor. The theme colors of the room, were an antique green and gold. The room had an old chair, a huge closet, a desk, full length mirror, windows, and of course a giant king sized bed.

Even with all of this, the room was still had plenty of room to double all the items already in it.

Naveen's family's castle was huge.

A couple of weeks ago Naveen- when the kids were out of school for the summer- decided that we should all take a trip to Malodnia. We hadn't all come as a family since before Mia was born, and that was over four years ago.

So we closed the restaurant down, told Charlotte to keep an eye on the house, and packed our bags and headed to the boat that brought us all here.

Looking around the room again, it still seemed to amaze me how well everything looked. It was me and my husband's first time staying in the 'guest' room. All of our previous times visiting- before and after we had the children- we always stayed in Naveen's old room, which was bigger than the one we were now in. The only difference was that it felt a little more welcoming and familiar. It smelt like Naveen did, and had all his childhood things in it, even as he grew older in there.

The reason we weren't in there this time was because Raymond asked if he could stay in there, claiming he wanted to see all the cool things his dad did in his days living in the castle. Although the Huge castles had more rooms, the hotel in most places, we allowed him to stay in the old room. And Evangeline and Mia shared a room, since Mia was afraid to be in one huge on all alone.

"Tiana, is it just me or is this an un-humanly hour to be awake?"

I turned my head to my husband who was brushing his teeth and looking at me through the door. "Naveen," I said getting out of bed and slipping my robe on, "you always think being awake before noon is "un-human". Don't even start." I said smiling at him, as I pushed passed him to the bathroom to do all that needed to be done.

"I'm just saying, my parents are unreasonable people." He said as I shut the door on him. "Hey I need to spit." I heard him say. Laughing I continued what I was doing.

* * *

><p>"Finally you two, have come down. I was afraid all the food would be gone." Naveen's Father, sitting at the head of the table, said to us as we came hand in hand into the family dining table.<p>

The kids were already half way done with their food. All I could identify were waffles. Maybe.

"Good Morning, everyone. Sorry we took so long, it was a late night." Naveen said pulling out my chair for me.

I nodded in agreement, greeting the others at the table as well.

"Mama, how was your special date with Daddy last night?" Mia said chewing and talking with her mouth opened.

"Honey, don't speak and eat. And it was wonderful." I said kissing her big cheeks. "Adah, the restaurant that you choose for the two of us, was simply perfect. We have nothing like that in New Orleans." I said referring to Naveen's mother.

"Oh dear, you are welcome. Nolan and I try and go there as much as possible. But we get so busy, as you can imagine."

I nodded my head. "Yes, with the kids and the restaurant, it can get a little hard for Naveen and I as well." Looking over at my kids smiling at them as they told jokes and laughed with their grandfather. "Thank you for keeping an eye on them last night."

"Oh Tiana, it was no problem at all. Since Naveen and Ralphie have left the palace, it is extremely quiet around here. We love having the kids here with us, especially little Mia here, seeing as it is her first time being here. How exciting for her. So what plans do you have today, son?" Adah said directing the conversation to her son, who was stuffing his face with a special Maldonian breakfast sandwich.

"Ummm, we were thinking of taking them out into the city. To go cite seeing and then maybe to the small amusement park, an hour out-of-town." He said laying out the pans for the day. "Would you like to join us, mother, we are going to pick up Ralphie on the way there?"

"No thank you son, as much as I love those crazy kids of yours, you know that I cannot stand amusement parks. Even going with you and your brother all those years ago I was uncomfortable." She said shaking her head at the memory. "Besides I have a tea party, with the neighboring kingdoms queen, in a couple of hours. She isn't the best company but, it keeps our countries as allies." She nodded sipping the tea that was in front of her.

I honestly admired, both of Naveen's parents for what they were willing to do for their people.

* * *

><p>"That was the best time, ever! Thanks mom and dad." Raymond said still a bit excited for today's activities. "Me and uncle Ralphie got on that spinning ride so many times, I though I was going to puke." He continued.<p>

"Ray, you did, and it was horrible." Evangeline said scrunching up her face at her younger brother.

"Whatever, you're just mad because you had the ride the Ferris wheel with Mia, instead of STEVEN!"

Before the two could get any louder, Naveen who was holding a sleeping Mia in his arms, shushed them both up. As we headed to everyone's room.

Once we got everybody settled into their room, and tucked in for bed, I headed back to our master room, as Naveen went to go and see if his parents were still awake to relay a message from Ralphie that he was going to be going out of Maldonia for a few days for a school retreat.

I was already done with my nightly routine and sitting in bed reading a Maldonia magazine- I had caught most of the language since being married to Naveen the last fifteen years- when the door finally opened.

"Surprisingly, my parents were still awake." Naveen said coming into the room and taking his jacket off.

"Why so surprised." I said not taking my eyes of the story of 'Prince Naveen and Family, down for a visit.'

"Because they are old, Tiana. They should be asleep before it is dark out. When me and Ralphie lived were younger they always complained about being, 'oh so tired', they couldn't wait to get to their room…every night….alone… hmm okay ewww never mind. Let's not think about that huh? What are you reading princess?" He said jumping onto the bed on top on the covers, laying his head on my thighs.

"Hmm, If I am translating this right. It's about us and our long overdue return as a family back to the country for a visit, with the in-laws, and our new edition Mia for her first visit. I'm guessing they miss their Prince." I said as Naveen took the magazine and nodded, stating that I had gotten the translations correct.

"Yes, it has been a while since you have all been here, but I come a few times a year I don't know that the excitement is really about me, it's all of you that they adore." He said still looking at the pictures taken of us from our arrival a few nights ago.

"Hmm, well not really. Don't think I didn't see a couple of young women asking for autographs and slipping you their phone numbers, while we were out today. This is why you were always into trouble here, these women threw themselves at you." I said smiling down at him.

"Ohh, Tiana these Maldonia men, had their eyes on you all night last night at the restaurant. I'm afraid that if I was not the Prince of their country they would try and take you from me in one swift move." He put the magazine down closed his tired eyes.

"Naveen," I said running my fingers through his thick brown hair, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it love?"

"Do you every wish you still lived here? I mean I know we talked about it when we first got married, but that fifteen years ago. We were in love. I don't want you to feel as though I forced you into staying in New Orleans with me." I said letting out a though that had been on my mind for a few months.

Naveen turned over, still leaning on my legs but getting a better view of my face, and grabbed my hand that was in his hair. "Tiana, I am most defiantly still madly in love with you, our kids, and where we are. I wouldn't change that for anything, it's what I always wanted. Do I get home sick sometimes, yes! But not for Maldonia per say, more like my parents and little brother yes. But, you and the kids remind me that I am still loved exactly the same where I'm. I love both my counties. But my heart stays where ever you and the children are, other than that, its second place." He said simply shrugging, as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, if you're sure…" I said giving him the opportunity to change his mind.

He nodded quietly again, rolled over flat on his back and closed his eyes.

After a few moments I thought he had fallen asleep, but his eyes shot back open.

"Get up, let's get some ice cream." He said and grabbed my hand and yanking me down the halls, into the kitchen for a midnight random snack.

* * *

><p>As we sat on the floor next to each other, snuggling close, with a cup of ice cream and one spoon, I turned to my husband and placed my hand on his heart. "This is where my home and heart are too." We shared a sweet kiss and continued with his father's favorite Maldonian ice cream, knowing we would both be in trouble once he discovered it was gone, together.<p>

**Howdy, guys! I know it's been a while so sorry about that. I was really having some writers block, so if you guys have ideas please don't hesitate to send 'em in. That would really help out. Hope you enjoyed this updated! Keep an eye out for more coming up! R&R- Tori(:**


	51. Chapter 51 Jell-O

**Chapter 51:Jell-O**

**Naveen pov**

"Tiana, I am home." I shouting coming through the front door. "How about we take Lina and Ray out for something to eat, I am starved."

I took my jacket off, and got a whiff of myself. The smell was extremely unpleasant. "Well I need a shower first."

I started making my way around the normally quiet house. "Tiana?" I called out.

No answer.

I called out a few more times, before walking into the bedroom to find my wife, laying on her back, with our one year old son, sleeping on top of her.

"What's going on?" I looked a little more closely to Raymond to see that his little nose was red.

"He's sick." She said whispering trying not to wake him up from his sleep. "This is the first time I have gotten him to sleep since this morning."

I walked over to the bed, and sat down on my side, putting my hand to the baby's forehead. It was a little warm.

"I know he's a little warm still, but I got his fever to go down a lot from earlier."

I nodded, and started sliding off the bed. "Do you want me to go and check on Lina? I was going to take a shower."

"Hmm, I agree you do need to shower. But Evangeline isn't here. I called Charlotte and Travis to come and pick her up so she wouldn't get Ray's cold." She rubbed the Raymond's back soothing him. "Go and shower please, your disturbing us with that smell." She said joking.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After I got out of the steaming hot shower, and got dressed. I headed back into the bedroom to see that it was empty.<p>

I heard the television in the living room on and figured that was where my family was.

"Dada, Dada" I heard a weak voice say from the floor of the room. I looked down and saw the red-nosed baby toddling over to me. I scooped him up and kissed his still warm cheek.

"Hello Ray, are you feeling any better?" the young baby just laid his head onto my shoulder. The usually energized boy, didn't make any fuss or motion to play around, so I knew he must have really been sick.

"Okay, Raymond, try to eat some for mama- oh Naveen I didn't hear you come in. Can you please try to get your son to drink this bottle. I'm afraid if he doesn't eat then he is going to get worse." She handed me the bottle and left the room to go make a phone call.

"Okay son, drink up." I said trying to put the nipple of the bottle into my son's mouth. He shut his lips tightly together refusing the bottle.

After a few more attempts I had to try a different approach.

"Here look ray," I took the bottle up to my own lips and proceeded to pretend to drink it up. "Hmmm this is wonderful son. I don't know how your mother does it, but even this formula is amazing." I said still pretending to drink it.

Trying a few more times to get my son to drink the bottle, and him refusing. He started to get a fussy. "Come on Raymond, for daddy please. We want you to get better." He still whimpered in my arms. "If you drink this bottle I promise, that I well um….umm... I'll let you play with my favorite guitar…well when you're older." I said trying to bribe my son.

I heard small giggles and looked over to Tiana coming into the room with a bowl and spoon in her hands. "Trying to bribe your son huh?"

"What, I think he was coming around." I looked down at the toddler how momentarily stopped whining when he saw his mother come back into the room.

"Right. So anyways I called my mom, and she told me to give him some cold Jell-O. The milk will only make him more congested, and the Jell-O will bring his fever down little bit too.

I nodded and moved over to sit on the couch with, the baby on my lap as Tiana put the bib around his neck and lifted the red Jell-O.

"Okay, honeybear I need you to eat this for mama, please so you can feel better." She brought the spoon up to his lips, and he shook his head still refusing to eat.

After a few more attempts, Tiana sighed and looked over to me.

"Naveen eat some of the Jell-O so that he knows that it's okay. Please." My stomach started to growl, reminding me that I was still hungry from earlier. I nodded my head.

"Look Ray, daddy is going to eat some." My wife said bring the spoon to my mouth and feeding it to me. I made a big deal about how good it tasted and Tiana feed me another spoon full.

"Son, you should really try this, it's wonderful."

Two more times, of me eating the Jell-O, we saw Raymond's small little mouth open wide for some.

Spooning some into his mouth, I could see the relief in my wife's eyes. "That's a good baby. I'm so proud of you Raymond. You are going to feel better in no time."

About thirty minutes later all the Jell-O was gone. Tiana left the room and headed back into the kitchen to get the medicine for Raymond, who took it surprisingly without any fight. Once she left again, Raymond's eyes started to drop and I stood up rocking him back and forth.

One his breathing steadied I went up the stairs and placed him the extra crib that was in our room, and left the door wide open, so we could hear when he woke up.

"Naveen, come into the kitchen please." I heard Tiana calling as I started making my way down the stairs again.

Walking into the room, was a plate of food, steaming hot and ready to eat. I had briefly forgotten that I hadn't eaten since being home, other than a few scoops of Jell-O.

"Don't think I forgot about you, I meant to have something done when you got here but-."

I cut her off with a quick kiss, and sat down to start eating. "Don't even worry about it, our baby boy is more important." I ate a few more fork full. "Do we have to pick up Lina tonight?" I said remembering our four-year old daughter.

"Nope, she is sleeping over tonight. You know Lottie loves when she comes over. She already was sending Travis to the store to junk foods for them to eat while they watched movies, and did each other nails. She is going to make a perfect mother, when they finally decided to have children." She said smiling to herself.

"Hmm, yes I agree." We both continued to eat our food and having light conversation.

After the food was completely done. I had Tiana sitting on my lap as she rested her head.

"MAMA! MAMA!" We heard the cries from up the stairs.

"I better go, and check on him. Make sure his fever is still dropping. He probably just wants someone to cuddle with him. You know how he gets when he is sick. Just like you… needy." She chuckled, unwrapped my arms from around her waist and headed out the kitchen. "Oh check the ridge, I left your dessert in there." She sticking her head back into the kitchen to look at me, as another cry was heard from up the stairs.

I got up and looked in the ridge, chucking to myself.

Attached to a bowl of Jell-O was a note.

_Thank you, for being the best Dada ever!-Tiana&Raymond_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all (: sorry for the wait. Here is a little update. If you guys have request make sure to send in! Hope you all are having a great holidays!-Tori<strong>


	52. Chapter 52 First Crushes

**Chapter 52: First Crushes**

**Tiana pov**

"No Lottie, I'm telling you that…listen Charlotte." I demanded my best friend over the phone line. "All you have to do is tell her that you don't want to come. It shouldn't be that hard, I mean we all know you are not the farming type. Although I think that you should at least give it a try- alright alright, well just let Travis and the kids go, and make up some excuse."

With the phone on my shoulder I continued laughing and folding the freshly dried clothes from this week's laundry.

After a thirty more minutes of flooding and talking, I finally ended my call with Charlotte and began delivering the clean clothes to each oh my children's rooms.

"Hahaha, no Steven I don't think that Greg would- oh Mama hey." My oldest stopped talking as she heard my light knock on the already opened door. She and Steven sat in her room on the floor laughing and joking around.

"Hey you two, having fun?" I said smiling at the young couple. It was normal to find Steven here on Saturdays, since the two had started dating. Once Naveen finally warmed up (as much as he could) to the young boy, everything had been going smoothly between the two. Seeing them together always made me smile slightly.

"Yup Miss Tiana, we were just playing a game of 'who would'." He said still slightly chuckling about whatever they were talking about before I walked in.

I smiled at the two, "I don't even want to know. Lina here are your clothes, make sure you hang these dresses young lady, or your grandmother will be on both our behinds!" I said placing the clothes on her desk.

"I sure will mama. Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you two enjoy yourselves." I said heading out the door, but not before calling out, "make sure this door stays open!" after I heard both agree in response I headed towards the next door which was Mia's.

I walked into the silent room with my eyes wide looking at the mess that I had told her to clean up this morning.

Stepping over all the toys and clothes, I placed her clothes on the un-made bed, and walked out of the room going to look for her to get this mess up.

"Mia! Mia, I thought I told you to-"

"_La di da la dooo dooo ohhh Shawna, do whoop didooo Sha-Sha Shawnaaa." _

I was cut off from finding my youngest child, by the slight singing I heard coming out of Raymond's room.

_Shawna? _I smiled to myself.

I went right past Raymond's door, heading towards my own where I would hopefully find my husband.

"Naveen?" I said pushing the door open. I walked into the room, with the laundry hamper in my arms, setting it down on the floor.

Inside in the room, Naveen and Mia had a movie playing, but neither of them watched it, having a thumb wrestling war on mine and Naveen's bed.

"Yes, I have beaten you again, Princess. When are you going to learn that you are no match for your devilishly handsome father?"

"Ohh daddy, you always cheat. Again!" the little girl demanded.

I cleared my throat, and both looked in my direction.

"Hi mama, me and daddy were-"

"I know Mia." I said looking at my youngest with a stern look. "I thought I asked you to clean your room this morning, it looks worse from then."

The little girl bowed her head. "I'll go now Mama, sorry." She said getting up from her spot.

"It's okay babygirl, Daddy will be right her when you get done. Now go on, the sooner your finish the sooner you can beat your daddy." I said winking at the four-year old as she left the room.

"Tiana, its Saturday. You shouldn't make her clean today." My husband said getting up from the bed, and wrapping his arms around me. "Unless, that was your way of getting her out of the room, so that we can have a little…alone time. Then I totally agree, that room is a mess." My husband started to move in closer to me.

Shaking my head with an amused look, I pushed my husband away sitting on the bed. "You are a mess, her room was dirty though. But I did need her out of the room, so we could talk."

"Hmm, what happen? Is it Steven? What are he and Lina doing!" he said starting to get worked up over nothing.

"Nothing honey. It's Raymond."

"Oh my, what did he do this time?" he said getting ready to head towards our sons room and fix anything he had broken.

"Nothing Naveen. Listen! I was heading into his room to give him his clothes, when I heard him singing in the room." I said smiling.

"Okay Tiana, I can't punish him for singing." He said looking confused.

"He wasn't just singing any old song, he was signing about a girl!" my husband's face was still confused. "A girl named Shawna, I think he has a crush Naveen!"

After a few seconds my husband started to realize what I was saying.

"Well then, what can I say Raymond has the same charm as me. I knew it ran in the family."

"Hush up Naveen, and go find out some more about this girl. But don't be obvious, this is his first crush, we don't want to frighten him." I handed him Raymond's clothes and began pushing him out of the room.

"Tiana, do you really want me prying on our son's life?"

"Naveen that is my baby boy in there, I there is some girl he likes I need to know about her. Just go."

I heard him huff and mumble something about Raymond growing up, before he continued down the hall.

I ran to go and pick up the phone, calling Charlotte back.

* * *

><p><strong>Naveen's pov<strong>

Walking down the hall to my son's room to go and hound him, reminded me about him being so secretive during Christmas one night in his room.

**flashback**

_Hey son, everything okay?" I asked Ray who was still awake._

"_Yea, everything is good dad, just thinking." _

"_About…"_

"_Nothing I really wanna say about right now, I tell you later on alright?" he said yawning a little bit. _

"_Sure, bud see you in the morning." I said kissing his head and closing the door behind him._

**End flashback**

"Son?" I warned before I walked into Raymond's room.

He had stopped humming to himself and looked up at me. "Ohh hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much, your mother has finished with your clothes."

"Okay thanks." He said quietly grabbing them, and moving to put them away.

"So," I said after a few quiet moments of just standing there. "What were your humming?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure, I mean your mother heard you in here earlier, something about a Shawna?"

My son grumbled loudly. "I knew someone heard me. Mama didn't have to tell everyone."

I laughed slightly at my sons red face. "She didn't tell everyone, just me. And I think maybe Aunt Lottie."

The boy, shook his head again.

"She is just some girl dad."

"Now Ray, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want too. I will handle your mother. But if you have any questions then you are welcomed to talk to me." I said standing up from my son's bed, and grabbing his shoulder heading for the door.

"Dad, what am I supposed to do?" I heard a small voice say to me.

I turned back to see my only son, looking into his hands embarrassed. It was a strange sight to see Raymond, looking so relaxed and calmed and not his usual trouble making self. This crush of his must be serious.

"Come sit with me son. It's time we had a talk." We both sat on my son's bed and faced each other.

"Believe it or not my dad had this same talk with me, when I was about your age and I liked a girl for the first time." Raymond's eyes popped open. "Well for the first girl I had a real crush on, because we both know that young ladies have thrown themselves since birth." My son rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness son, tell me about this girl first."

Raymond blushed again. "Well her name is Shawna, which mama has already told you. She goes to my school, and is in my class. I started liking her a few weeks ago, after I saw her make this awesome, goal in gym while we had to play soccer. She is supper good dad. Then I found out that she taught I was cute, that's what one of her friends told my best friends sister. We talk sometimes during recess. But I don't know what to do about the whole thing."

I nodded my head trying not to smile and embarrass my son.

"So she's cute?"

He smiled up at me with a knowing look.

"That's my boy. Well Raymond she sounds like a nice girl. How about instead of depending on what her friends say, you find out for yourself, that she likes you. Then you can move on from there. You are still pretty young son, all you need to do is get to know her. Don't let this mess you up to much."

Raymond nodded hopefully understanding me. "Is that what Grandpa told you?"

"Yupp, and the advice worked out perfectly. The first girl I had a crush on was Diana, and although it didn't work out, we became friends for a long time after that." I said smiling.

"Alright dad, I will give I a try." He said thinking for a moment. "And I know you're gonna tell mama but-"

"Don't worry I understand son, I will make sure that she doesn't take this too seriously."

"Thanks dad."

I nodded again before heading out of the room to give the boy some alone time, heading out to find my wife.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tiana and I were lying in bed. I had a newspaper in my hand and she was staring at me expectedly.<p>

"Tiana, you are burning a whole through my handsome head. Just ask what you have to ask."

"Naveen! What did he say, who is Shawna? Does he like her? Should I invite her and her family over for dinner? Wait, has here family been to the diner already? What should find him to wear when we invite them over? Or should I send him over there, I mean he is the young man, this is so exciting I have to call everyone. Our little Raymond is growing up."

"Tiana please, breathe. I talked to your son, and he doesn't want you to make a big deal of it." I told Tiana all about the conversation that we had earlier, all about Raymond and the girl Shawna.

"So it's just a little crush, that's good. They are so young." She said after I finished my story.

"Yes, so do not hound him much princess. He is growing up Tiana, he doesn't want us to be in his business so much these days. We have to respect that."

My wife moved closer to me, wrapping her small arms around me. "You're so right, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Thanks for talking to him."

"No problem. So since we are talking about first crushes, tell me about yours."

"Are you sure you can handle it, I mean you are the jealous type?" she said joking around.

I put down what I was reading and turned over so I can see her face, edging her to start the story.

"Okay so I was in preschool and…"

That night, Me and Tiana talked all about our first crushes, and both silently thanking them all for leading us to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**Here's another update. BTW that little flashback, was from chapter 27 **_**Snow**__**Dance. **_**I hope you all enjoyed this, keep looking out for more! (: -Tori**


	53. Chapter 53 A little louder

Chapter 53: A little louder

**Tiana pov**

_Oh no! _

I thought_, this cannot be happening to me. Not today of all days!_

I opened my mouth once again, and still nothing.

This morning started off like any other one. I unwrapped my husband's arm from around my waist and headed to the bathroom, before I started to make breakfast for the two of us.

We had been married for exactly six months today, and for our half-anniversary I promised Naveen I would sing for him at the restaurant during the dinner hour. Since we still both decided to work tonight.

I had resisted for as long as I possibly could, but eventually Naveen had worn me thin and I agreed to sing a little something for him.

I wasn't much for singing in crowds, but I guess I wasn't much for a lot before I met him.

Standing in the bathroom, with my voice still absent from my throat, I rushed to take a shower and slip some clothes on.

Once I was done, I scribbled down a little note for Naveen and ran out of the house. With the pen and notebook in hand.

* * *

><p>"Ohh Tia, what are you doing here? I mean it's not like I'm not happy to see you, it's just, isn't today you and Naveen's anniversary? He must not be too happy that you are not with him this morning? I mean…oh what is this, Tia you know I don't like to read much- wait you've lost your voice?" Charlotte said with wide eyes, re-reading the note I handed her a few moments ago.<p>

I nodded and hung my head low.

"Ohh Tia, what are you going to do about your song tonight? Naveen will be so upset to know that you can't speak dear?"

_I need your help, Lotte._ I scribbled on the note pad quickly.

Charlotte started nodding quickly, "Of course dear, hurry into the kitchen let's get you some hot tea." She said pulling my arm into the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear Tiana, I'm terribly sorry. I have tried everything that I could your voice is just gone. There is nothing we can do at this point, and you have to go home and get dressed before the restaurant opens in a couple of hours." Charlotte said looking at me sadly.<p>

I nodded and started to scribble a long note to my best friend.

"TIANA! You know that's not true." She scolded, "You know that Naveen will understand that your voice is gone. Why would he think you're faking it? You are the most determined person that we know. And besides all that, he loves you! He truly does, something this silly will not make him love you any less, he will understand."

After about thirty more minutes of freaking out and Charlotte, of all people, calming me down I finally started heading home to face the music.

"There you are my beauty. I for a while thought that you were not coming back for me." Naveen leaned down were I was sitting at the mirror fixing my makeup. "Do I not get a kiss on our half a year of being a married couple?" I rolled my eyes, and turned to peck my husband's lips.

Before I could turn back around, Naveen had deepened the kiss, if I still had my voice I would have been able to sigh into the kiss it was so sweet.

"Hmm, now that's better. I shall last me until later on." Naveen said pulling away and winking at me. "So princess are you ready for tonight, I defiantly am. The people in the restaurant are going to be so surprised."

I just turned around and finished my makeup still being too nervous to tell him the truth.

"Tiana?"

I looked up through the mirror t glance at him.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to tell him nothing.

"Turn around," he said moving my chair so I was facing him directly. "And tell me, with your words, what is the matter?" I had fully intended to keep the charade up, until the very last second, but the worried look in his eyes made me change my mind.

I pulled out the sheet of paper that I had already pre-written for him.

"Tiana, what is this…ohhh Princess. Why didn't you just tell me your instead of was gone?"

I looked up at him expectantly.

"Right, I mean I know your voice is gone, but you should have written it to me. I know that you wouldn't make this up. Especially since you know how excited I was for this." He said looking a little disappointed.

The look only lasted a few seconds before his eyes lit up.

"Well, since you can't sing tonight I will, and you can just dance next me to. You know I ever give up a chance to have the spotlight."

I smiled up at him, and gave him a sweet kiss and quickly scribbled down a quick note, glancing at the clock.

"I love you to Tiana, now let's go down stairs and give these people a show." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, me and Naveen were working in the restaurant on a normal busy Saturday night shift.<p>

"Cin, can you manage the floor for me, for a bit there is something I have to do."

"Sure Miss Tiana." The young girl smiled at me and continued to work.

"Umm, excuse me everyone." I said into the microphone on the main stage of the restaurant, getting everyone's attention. "A few weeks ago was me and my handsome husband, Naveen, half a year anniversary." The crowd began clapping for us. "Thank you. The reason I am up here is because I was sick and didn't get to fulfil a promise I made to him, and umm well that's what I'm going to do tonight."

The band behind me, started my music slowly as I tried to find my husband.

"Can I get a spot light on Naveen please?" I asked the light guy Gary. A few seconds later I caught sight of my husband in the middle of the crowd smiling up at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"This one is for you my prince, hit it guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd here we are! This one was by request from (<strong>**Princess Tricia) a little while ago. I changed it up a bit though, I hope you all enjoy. And don't be afraid to send in your own request via request of PM! Thanks again for the support.-Tori**


	54. Chapter 54 Not So Bad

**Chapter 54 Not so Bad**

**Naveen's pov**

Shaking my head, I moved over to the mirror placed in the corner of the room that I shared with my wife. I decided against wearing my tie and going for a more casual look. I mean I didn't even really want to be going to this.

The things I do for my girls.

**Flashback-**

_"No, I told you already that this is not happening." I demanded walking away from my fifteen year old daughter._

_"But daddy, you already-" she protested._

_"Evangeline, I told you already that I don't want to go to that boy's house and meet any of his parents. Now drop it or…or…. I'm um going to take away your hair brush or something!" I said trying to get away from her peering eyes._

_"Naveen. What is going on here, why are you threating Lina?" my wife asked coming in from work. She dropped her apron on the hook and released her curly hair from the restraining bun._

_"Tiana, your daughter has arranged a meeting with Steven and his family for dinner next week. I have declined for the both of us."_

_"And why would that be, darling?" Tiana asked walking closer to me and our daughter._

_"Because, first we meet the parents, then we are planning a marriage. No. I won't have it."_

_She chuckled softly. "Babe, they are in high school. There will be no marriage…not for a while at least." She said winking at Lina._

_"Tiana! That's not funny. Final word we are not going." I said walking out of the room already knowing that my wife was glaring at me, and I had lost this battle._

_"Naveen, have your clothes picked out for next Saturday, we will be at the Jones' for dinner, to meet our daughter's boyfriend, whether you like it or not." I heard a 'thanks' from our daughter, and knew that was the end of that._

**End Flashback-**

After that Tiana called up Steven's mother and made sure that the arrangements for the dinner were set and stone.

This is where I will be finding myself tonight. I had already agreed to be on my best behavior. I don't have a problem with Steven personally, it's just that he is taken what is mine, and slowly but surely making her fall for him. Deep down I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and I respect him for that, but for now I'm going to give him a hard time, just to make sure that thought never crosses his mind.

"Daddy you ready?" I turned to see Mia, my youngest daughter, in a bright yellow dress. Her hair in two pigtails, and curled at the ends. Tiana's work, well done.

"Yes princess. You look adorable if I do say so myself. Your mothers do your hair?" I said looking over at her once more.

"Yup daddy. Mama says we need to hurry up, we are almost late."

I looked over myself once more, nodded at myself, and grabbed my daughter's hand, turned the light off and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Alright Raymond and Mia, what are the rules?" Tiana asked from the passenger seat of the car.<p>

"No running."

"No talking with our mouthful."

"No touching stuff."

"Be nice."

"And don't embarrass Lina."

Mia and Raymond called off back to my wife as she nodded to them.

"Okay that's good guys! Please do your best to remember those rules, and no one will get in trouble."

Both the children nodded to her and continued to have their own conversation in the car.

"Naveen, do we need to go over some rules as well?" my wife made fun at me as I kept driving in the right direction.

"Hmm, nope I know exactly what to do to not get into trouble. Unless you want me to get I trouble so you can punish me, that it?"

My wife blushed and lightly hit my shoulder. "Be quiet there are children in this car!"

"Yes, Tiana I know how to behave and I promise that I will be good."

"Thank you, your daughter will appreciate it." I nodded and looked at my eldest in the review mirror.

For her.

* * *

><p>"Hello all, welcome to our house, thank you all from coming." Steven opened up the door for us and let us in. He hugged Mia and Tiana, fist bumped Raymond, and shook my hand politely. He finally reached my eldest daughter and brought her in for a tight hug, whispering something in her ear causing her to giggle at him, and push him away from her.<p>

"What a pleasure to have you all here." We were all greeted by Steven's mother at the front door.

"Thank you for inviting us over. I am Tiana" my wife said reaching out her hand. "This is my husband Naveen and our two children Raymond and Mia." We all greeted her and her husband. "I'm sure you already have had to pleasure of meeting our lovely Lina."

"Evangeline darling always great to see you." She said pulling our daughter in for a hug. "My name is Christine and this is my husband Aaron. Welcome to our home."

"I have brought you a pie, for the table I hope that is okay." Tiana said handing it over to Steven to put in the kitchen.

Walking into their home, we were met with many pictures of the family and other of places around the world I have visited with my family.

"Your home is lovely Christine, the pictures are amazing." Tiana said holding on to Mia's hand.

"Thank you dear, me and Aaron travel around a lot. We were hoping to meet you all a lot sooner, but with our jobs as travel agents we don't stay home often."

"It is alright, I'm extremely excited about tonight I know we are all." My wife continued to talk to Christine.

"Naveen! Nice to meet you sir. I hear from Steven that you and your boy are a soccer fans?"

I nodded, "We sure are! Where I come from soccer is taken very seriously."

"Maldonia, right? Me and the misses have been a few times, even seen your team play. You have a fine country there sir."

I laughed, "Thanks, we are undefeated." I said.

"I would love to go to the park with our boys sometime and have a friendly game! I hear you're a good coach."

"Yup, I taught this one here all he knows." I said patting Raymond on the back. "Anytime, I know we would love that."

"Alright boys, lets head to the table. I'm sure everything is ready."

* * *

><p>"Christine, everything is perfect!" Tiana said finishing up the last bite on her plate.<p>

The conversation had run smoothly. I had taken a liking to Stevens parents. His mother, Christine was very warm and welcoming and his father, Aaron was a really good at all the different sports teams around the world. Traveling so much, had given him a good sense of many different sports a lot of Americans had never even heard of.

"Oh Tiana, thank you. Coming from you I am very proud. Steven has brought over many leftovers from your home, and if I do say so myself, I have enjoyed eating them while he is asleep at night. We defiantly have to stop by your place for a good meal."

My wife blushed at her compliment.

"Yea, Naveen how do you stay in such great shape with your wife slaying down in the kitchen like that? I know I sure do have a hard time." Aaron said patting his stomach humorously, making the young kids laugh.

"Trust me, it isn't easy. She sure does spoil us all." I said grabbing my wife's hand and staring at into her eyes."

"I'll clear the table ma'" Steven said getting up with Evangeline following right behind him.

Once they came back, Steven offered to show Raymond and Mia his room, which he promised was full of toys and gadgets.

"So those two kids huh?" Steven's father said breaking the silence.

"Yes they are very much involved with each other." Tiana agreed. "It's adorable actually."

"Yes, it reminds me of me and Aaron. We have been together for years. Each one better than the last." Christine said as Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Naveen, I'm surprised you are okay with this, I mean Lina behind your oldest, and being a girl that it."

"It is very difficult I will admit. But I have had time to get over it. And your son is very well-mannered. So I try not to be so daunting." I replied.

"Well that's good. We will continue to make sure he stays respectful with Lina as well as your family as well. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other."

For the first time I nodded and fully accepted, that our two children we going to be a part of each other's life for a long while.

It wasn't so bad.

"So how about that pie, while me and Naveen catch the last bit of the Italy game?" Aaron said already making his move into the family room.

Not so bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Guys first off sorry for the delay. I will get better with my updating, the semester (college) has been so stressful, but luckily it is over in two weeks, and I shall be back on schedule. Anyways, if I get a really good request I will do a (mini) update with it by Sunday *Promise*. So leave a review or a private message with any ideas you all have! Have a great rest of the week!-Tori(:<strong>


	55. Chapter 55 The Reason

**Chapter55: The reason**

"Honey?"

My husband sung our connected hands back and forth as we walked on the path in the park, early on Saturday morning.

"Yes princessa?"

"Why do you love me?"

Naveen stopped walking, "Love you are being very random."

I giggled at his confused face and led us over to a nearby bench.

"I'm just curious, I mean we have been together for a while now. I want to make sure we keep it fresh." He nodded "so tell me dear, why do you love me?"

Naveen turned to look over at me and kissed the top of my head. "You are my other half and best friend. You gave me love, children, and yourself what isn't to love?"

"Why thank you kind sir, I do believe that answer will work." I said smiling up at him while he again kissed my cheek. " Okay so what is your favorite memory of us, not involving our marriage day or the day the kids were born."

"My favorite memory was your first time visiting Maldonia. We babysat Ralphie for my parents as when the went to the ball." He stated simply.

"Why that one?"

" because you treated my baby brother with such care and love, I knew I made the right choice of picking the women to bare my children."

I blushed, "He was an adorable; heck still is!" Naveen gave me a sore look. "Moving on, what was our worst fight?"

Naveen again never hesitated, "You were six months pregnant with Raymond and we were at your moms. She asked you to try on some garment she made and it did not fit. You asked me to help you into it, and without even trying to help you I told you that there was no way possible I could have helped. Squeeze into it. The look in your eyes upset me so much. You threw Lina's doll at my head, and led the house. You would not speak to me for days! It wasn't really a fight but it did sting, and not just this pretty face!"

I chuckled remembering the day clearly, it wasn't then by it was now. "Okay next, tell me something you have kept secret."

"My cousin Peter, has a huge crush on you." Naveen said matter of fact.

"What!" I demanded

"Yup, told me on our wedding day and every chance he gets that you and him our soul mates and I am standing in the way."

I shook my head, "Naveen..."

"Yes princessa I know, I know" he said smiling.

"Okay last one because we need to go set up the restaurant. What was your parents real first impression of me?"

"The first time they visited, they did not know what to expect. Had promised them over and over that you were the real deal, but they could not believe me until after they met you. Before dinner was even over my father pulled me to the side while you helped Ralphie find the bathroom and told me: "Son, if you let her go, then you will forever be searching for her again." I had already known this but to hear my father say it was more than a conformation."

I looked up at him in awe. He had never told me that.

I leaned in a kissed his soft lips long and hard, hoping the expressed how I felt about him. After that we got up and walked over to our restaurant.

**Hey all, I know its late but here is the mini update (requested by Princess Tricia) I haven't forgotten you all and this story, I have just been super busy. Keep sending in request and I will update when I can. Thanks! –Tori**


	56. Chapter 56: Clean Up in aisle n

**Chapter56: Clean Up in aisle nineteen please**

"Daddy faster, faster!" Evangeline screamed from the front of the shopping cart, that she was sitting in. Up and down the aisle my three year old daughter, and her even more goofier husband had been doing this since we walked into the grocery store.

The two had been a mess since they woke up this morning. Husband and daughter had begun the bright and early morning with pancakes and cartoons. Leaving the kitchen a compete mess, they then proceeded to a tickle war in the living room, and building forts. This ciaos had all taking place within two hours.

I on the other hand wasn't as energetic. I had been up all night with morning sickness due to the five month pregnancy. The sickness hadn't worn off quiet yet, and it was exhausting. When Lina woke up this morning luckily her father was up too and ready to take care of her, as I slowly got dressed to get ready for today's chores.

Once I had gotten showered and dressed, I was feeling a little better. Just not as good as my family.

"Weeee-eeee, daddy keep going!" I heard my daughter shout at her father from a few aisle away. After that it got a quiet, and I saw a cart pulling up to my own.

"Princess, you have to give your dear old daddy a break." My husband said stopping the cart and coming closer to me.

"Not at fit as you used to be, are you?" I said pushing my own separate cart, I stopped in front of the vegetables and began to get everything we needed for the next few weeks.

"Well how could I be, when you feed me the way you do? There is so much good treats in our home, they tempt me." He said rubbing his stomach making out daughter giggle in response.

"Naveen, most of those treats are from the restaurant that we have left over. And I try to give them to the employees for their own families but you always seem to sneak and take them before I get a chance. Don't blame that gut on me."

My husband shook his head and whispered something in our daughter's ear, which made her giggle all over again.

"Mama," Lina said after she had finished laughing. "Why are you getting vegetables they are so nasty."

"Honey, remember I told you that we are having a new baby? Well with a new baby we have to change something's that we usually do. I have to eat a lot healthier than normal. For me and the baby to be healthy. That's why I'm getting so many vegetables."

She looked at me still unsatisfied with my answer. "But why do me and daddy have to eat 'em?"

"Because you and your daddy, need to be healthier too. Especially your daddy." I said poking my husband's still flat stomach.

"So no more cookies!" she said in a shocked face.

I giggled at her, "No baby. You sound like your daddy, when I was pregnant with you. We can have sweets but maybe not so many from now own."

"Ohhh, okay mama." The three year old girl turned her attention to something else in the store.

"How are you feeling?" Naveen said taking the plastic bags out of my hand and lowering them in the cart, and coming back to help me pick out more vegetables.

"I'm fine. I told you that the two of you could have stayed home. I could have done this with no problem." I said referring to him insisting that he and our daughter accompany me on the store trip. Naveen claimed it was because they needed some fresh air, but I knew he just wanted to keep an eye on me. He hated food shopping.

"No, no Tiana. We are having so much fun helping you shop." He tried to reassure me.

"You two aren't helping, you two are in here playing around. People were staring at the two of you acting like fools, with that shopping carry. By the way I need ya'll to stop before you hurt my baby or someone else around here."

"Tiana, I beg to differ. We were just having fun, but I will make sure to stop playing around in here for your sake. I'll just explain to our cute daughter that I now must, stop pushing her around because her mother is jealous?" I side eye glanced at him. "Yes, jealous that I can no longer put you in the cart and push you around like her. Tiana dear, you know that is not safe for the little one inside of you, or else I would have you both in this cart right now."

I laughed at my crazy husband. "Lina, your daddy is so silly." She simply nodded her head, which caused Naveen to overdramatically gasp, and tickle and kiss her making the toddler scream with delight.

"When the two of you are finished, go and get us some cereal. Something with little sugar for me, and whatever you each want for yourselves." I said trying to get a moments piece from them loudness.

"Sure mama. COME ON DADDY GO SUPER FAST NOW!" Evangeline shouted, having her daddy take off in the direction of the cereal.

I shook my head, reaching for more of the items in front of me, when I learn a loud "CRASH!"

"We are okay" Naveen shouted, followed by a, "Clean up in aisle nineteen please." By our daughter's giggling voice.

"Baby, please be more calm then those two. Mama can't handle anymore crazy kids." I said rubbing my stomach and going back to shopping.

**Hello all, here is a treat for the week! Keep checking back in for more updates, I'm trying to update a lot faster, but life keeps getting in the way. Send in prompts for mini essays, during the next few days! Thanks for all the love, loves (;-Tori**


	57. Chapter 57 Here we go again

**Here is a little request from Princess Tricia! Make sure your read my end AN**

**Chapter 57: Here we go again**

"Naveen to the right…"

Whipping his brow my husband looked at me "Right here?"

I groaned with frustration, "No, you are not doing it right. Move I'll handle it from here." I said as me and Naveen switched positions. "Is this better?" I said adjusting myself.

"Yes, perfect." Naveen said with very little satisfaction. Sighing he got up and made his way towards me "I could I have hung that picture myself is you just gave me a chance?"

I looked at the now hanging family photo over our bedroom. "Well I tried to get you to straighten it out, but you were taking too long. It's been a whole hour Naveen!" I said before he could object.

"Sure sure, so what's next on the chore list love?" Naveen said sitting down on the bed.

I looked down at the list with all the lines scratched through, crumbled it up and threw it away. "Actually we are all done. I have to take my mom to the store, but that can wait until later, when we pick the kids up from school. I guess we can just relax now." I said plopping down.

"Whoa wait, Tiana, you think we should take a break… and dare I say relax? This is crazy no?"

I giggled and rolled over on my side to look at him. "Shut up, and let's take a nap before the kids come."

"Or," he said with a knowing smirk, "we could do something more fun."

"Hahaha, no Naveen. Sleep. Fun later, I promise."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." He said before closing his eyes, and the both of us falling asleep.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

* * *

><p>"Naveen can you get that…..Naveen? Naveen!" I tried waking my husband but he was too far into dream land to notice me.<p>

I sprang out of bed to get the phone before the last ring.

"Hello?" I said making right before it clicked off.

"Hello, this is the Principle at Orangedale middle school, can I speak to the parents of Raymond?"

Oh boy.

"Yes, this is his mother Tiana, what can I help you with?" I said still shaking Naveen to wake him up.

"Yes, well I have your son here along with another student. They got caught in the school yard during class time. When I received both of them they both told me two different stories about why they were outside and not in class. I would like for you to come and get your son."

"Ohh dear, I am terribly sorry. Me and my husband will be right down. Is he in any trouble?"

At this Naveen's eyes finally opened, and his mouth formed a silent word 'Ray', to which I nodded yes.

"Not really, I assume they were trying to pull an end of the year prank. But if they confess they will only get detention until the end of this week. If not then I will have to suspend them. But we can discuss that once you and your husband get down here."

"What did that boy do now?" Naveen said putting his shoes on and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Your son, and his friend no doubt James, have gotten in trouble for another prank. I don't know what to do with him anymore." I said putting on my shoes as well.

"Let's just ship him off to my parents for the summer. Hell let's send them all. Then we can live like single adults again"

I laughed. "I don't think sending them to live in a palace with maids and fun activities is punishment for the kids, only your parents who would have to watch them. We need to figure out something before we get down to the school."

"I guess you're right, let's walk and not drive. I want to stall this as much as we can, okay?' Naveen said before locking up the door as we headed down the street hand in hand.

"So much for relaxing, huh?" He said.

**Okay super short right (Sorry about that)! I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about you all but there is a lot of things going on this summer for **_**me. So for speedy updates (hopefully one or two a week) send me prompts (in a review or a private message)**_** and I will write them up for you all. I need a little inspiration to get me back in the game so help me out! Ps. I have gotten a few prompts so I will start with those and make my way through!(: -Tori**


	58. Chapter 58: Don't kiss that frog

**Chapter 58 :Don't kiss that frog**

_Prompt: can you write how Tiana and Naveens children hear how their parents fell in love so one of the kids decides to kiss a frog and they get samelna_**.(Not sure of person wants to be anonymous or not Lol). **

"Mama, how come you never tell us how you and Daddy met?"

I was in the middle of a good book. Lottie had loan it to me. And after a good month and half I had finally got around to picking it up and opening it. The tale of two star crossed lovers, was actually very interesting. I looked up from the book I just about finished with.

"Baby, me and Daddy always tell the story of how we met. You probably were too young to understand that last time we told it." I said looking down at my Five year old.

Mia looked up at me with the same slide eye as her father. "Well, can you tell me now, I promise I won't be too young to listen to it."

I looked between my smiling daughter, and the last twenty pages of my book, and decided it could wait a little while longer. Besides, I had already waited a month to open it, what's another to finish it.

"Alrighty, than baby. Here is the story of how we met."

"YAY!" Mia screamed and jumped on me and Naveens bed, scooting to his side, and laying her head on his pillow.

"Alright Mia, Once upon a time…-"

"Mama, that's not a real story, that's like one from my princess books, you and daddy always read to me." Said remember the beginning to every story ever told to her.

"Well, Mia remember Daddy is a real prince. So it's only right to start the story off like that, right?"

Giggling the little girl nodded her head.

"Right, so back to the story. Once Upon a Time… There was a girl who lived, well here, in New Orléans. In a town that didn't have much but was full of life and love. She was hard working and only made time for those who really mattered to her.

Her dream was to have a restaurant with her daddy that everyone in the world would come to. But, before she could make that happen, her daddy had gone up to the clouds, and the little girl was left to fulfill her dream alone. So she became so focused that she never had any time for anything else.

And this is where the story begins."

* * *

><p>"Wow mama, was Daddy really a nasty slimy frog?" said in awe and discus.<p>

"Not slim, mucus dear." Naveen said sneaking into our bedroom after our epic love story was finished. "And Si mi princessa, your daddy was a real life frog. Your mama got lucky too."

I rolled my eyes making our daughter laugh and decided to humor my husband. "And why is that?"

"Because, I hopped into your window that night and not someone else'." He said coming to lay down on his side of the bed, making Mia lay in-between us.

"Well technically it was Charlotte's window. Your real true love." I said teasing him.

"Hahaha. You are terribly right. Well I guess I must pack my bags and go find my true princess. You were the imposter."

Mia kept giggling at her daddies antics. "Yess, well take these children with you then, I have no use for them." I said playing along.

"Well I guess I should then, I mean it is mostly my fault that they are here. Mia go and round-up your siblings we are going to find my real princess."

After we giggled and played around little more, I finally realized the time.

"Oh dear, princess Mia, it's time for you to get ready for bed. Go brush your teeth and me or daddy will come to tuck you in." Mia nodded and hopped of the bed, running towards her bathroom that she shared with her siblings.

"Well that was a something. I cannot believe that no one ever believes us when we tell them that I was a frog. Then when we tell them you were too they think we have lost our minds! It's a mess."

"Well it does sound a little far-fetched don't you think?" I said rolling over towards my husband.

"Hey I thought you were reading that's why you didn't want to play family soccer."

"I was until your daughter made her way upstairs how didn't you notice she was—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Before either of us could blink, me and Naveen were out of the bed and running towards, the kids bathroom.

"Mia, Mia baby what's wrong?" I said once I got to the door. Naveen had the little girl already in his arms and was examining her, as tears streamed down her face.

"I…i—" hiccup, "I found a frog…. He was in the bathroom window…and and and.."

"It's okay baby let it out." I said already knowing where this story was heading.

"So I tried to kiss him, …and and and he just jumped on my head, and ran out the window."

"Jumped sweetie." Naveen said trying to correct her.

"Naveen!" I said glancing at him. "Baby, not every frog in the world is a prince. Don't go around kissing frogs honey!" I said smoothing down my daughters messed up pigtail.

"Right, the only reason your mom kissed me was because I spoke to her. If a frog does not talk to you, or any animal for that matter than do no kiss it. Even if it does talk to you, you probably shouldn't kiss it." Naveen said contradicting his own love story.

"Right baby, now finish getting ready, then I and daddy will come to tuck you in and close your window, so no more frogs jump in okay." I said taking the little girl out of Naveen arms, cleaning her face, and sending her into her room.

Once she was out of sight, me and Naveen shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Well at least we know she was listening." Naveen said getting up from the bathroom floor, helping me up, and heading towards our daughters room, to finally tuck her into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first prompt done. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep sending them in you guys!-Tori(:<strong>


	59. Chapter 59 Summer BBQ

Chapter 59: Summer Barbeque

"Naveen are you sure that this is the best idea, I mean I can take over at any-"

"Hush Tiana. I am capable of putting some meat on a grill for our friends and family."

"Right, Tiana just give him a chance." Travis, Lottie's husband, said coming to Naveen's defense.

"Alright, boys I will leave you to it than, just to let you know that we have waited for thirty minutes already." I said walking away towards the kiddie pool that sat in Lottie's backyard.

"MAMA MAMA look at me!" Mia screamed splashing in the water with Lottie's twins.

"I see you all babycakes. I'm glad you're having fun!"

"Hey Lottie," I heard Naveen's mother Adah say as I was walking towards the table and umbrella that my best friend and mother-in-law were sitting under, "This is great and so relaxing thanks for inviting us." she said looking at mine and Lottie's kids play in the kiddie pool.

"Ohh Adah, no problem. You know I love to come out into the yard and get some sun and what's better than hanging out with the family. Too bad Ralphie couldn't come."

Adah shook her head, "He is in love with his newest girlfriend at the moment. He and Naveen are truly brothers. Those two with women makes my head spin." She said rolling her eyes as me and Lottie giggled.

"Daddy, dated a lot of women?" Evangeline said with Steven looking just as curious next to her.

"Yup, he sure did. If he didn't find your mother I don't know what we would have done. And now that Ralphie is away at school, we learn of a new girl every week just about." She said.

"Well I guess I have something to look forward to with Ray huh?" I said watching my son, walking around with Nolan, Naveen's dad, and Big Daddy.

"Ohh dear yes, he hasn't started yet?" Adah asked.

"Naveen says he has a crush on a girl, but of course neither will tell me anything about it. Not that I particularly want to hear how another one of my babies is growing up." I said sighing at Lina and Steven playfully.

"Well Tia we have a little more time with our other babies, and you and Naveen could always have more." She said with suggesting eyes.

"Trust me Lottie, I am done having children. The next kids that will be in my house are grandbabies." I looked over at the two teens holding hands, "and I hope that's not for a while."

All of us giggled Lina and Steven blushing.

"What's so funny?" Naveen said walking over and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Nothing!" Evangeline screamed again, making us all laugh.

Naveen looked confused, and just shook his head. "Alrighty well I was just coming over to tell you all that the food is almost ready. Travis is finishing up."

I giggled and looked up at him, "Honey, we have already filled ourselves up with the chips and dip waiting on you two."

"Ha-Ha-Ha Tiana, I am sorry that we are not all experts like you are. We are doing the best that we can." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Awh, it's okay baby we know you are, Tiana was just making fun. We are all starved." Adah said hugging her son.

Naveen hugged his mother back, and stuck his tongue out at me, making Lottie and the kids laugh.

* * *

><p>"This is pretty good boys!" Nolan said taking the last bite of his hamburger. "Who knew my son could cook so well?"<p>

"Yupp grandpa, daddy cooks us chocolate s'mores every single day when mama goes to work— oops sorry Daddy." Mia said looking guilty.

"Really Naveen?" I said looking at my kids, and even Steven who hung his head low in guilt.

"Babe, it's just after lunch….and breakfast."

"Naveen has always had a sweet tooth! We used to catch him and his brother all the time having the cooks make them treats when me and his father we working."

"I can't help it, I love chocolate." Naveen said winking at me. Everyone at the table laughed at him, while I just turned my head.

"So Steven, I see you and my granddaughter are still holding strong. How long has it been now?"

"About a year, you majesty." Steven said on point.

"It's the cutest thing ever, they go on little dates all the time." Lottie said gushing, "And Naveen has finally stopped giving him a hard time."

"I have no daughters but I assume this is what you do when you do. Son, did you have a hard time when you used to meet your dates parents?" Nolan asked, putting the stop light on Naveen.

"Why must you and mother keep bringing up my past life, with Tiana here at the table, do you wish for her to take the children and leave me alone?" Naveen said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh dear, if she hasn't left at this point, I'm sure your past won't make her run at this point." Adah said taking her husband's hands and looking in my direction.

"Mama, we are leaving daddy?" Mia said jumping in the conversation.

I laughed along with the others at the table, "No babycakes," I said looking up at my husband, "Never."

"Good, because I like this daddy I already have." Mia said sweetly greeting a sweet kiss on the cheek from her father.

"Kiss up!" Raymond said getting a chuckle from everyone, and a dirty look from his sister and her father.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ladies, may I please barrow the princess please?" Naveen said walking over to his mother, Lottie, and myself.<p>

"Sure Naveen where are we heading?" Lottie joked, as I took my husband's outstretched hand.

"Have fun you too, Lottie and I will keep an eye on the kids." Adah said, going back to gushing at Charlotte about how cute the twins were.

"So why have you kidnapped me you majesty?" I said once we were on the other side of the huge yard.

"Well princess, I have made you some of my famous s'mores, they are hidden behind this bush, where I have set up a nice blanket for us to watch the fireflies." He said pushing back a bush to show exactly what he described.

"This is wonderful Naveen." I said taking a seat.

Naveen waited for me to sit down and then laid down resting his head on my lap, as he handed me a s'more. Which I took the first bite out of, not having one of these since before we had the kids.

"Just as good as I remember." I said taking another bite. "So Naveen, your mother was telling us how your younger brother has moved on to a new girl."

"Yeaa, baby Ralphie isn't a baby anymore."

"It's weird to think of that four-year old I meet all those years ago dating." I said remembering how cute Naveen's baby brother was.

"And it isn't weird to watch our first-born do the same thing?" he said surprised.

"Hmm, I guess so huh? I always forget her and Steven are dating until they hold hands or something. I guess because he has been around for so long. We are getting old honey."

"Ughh, don't remind me." He said closing his eyes, as I ran my fingers through his still thick hair.

"So tell me Naveen, what do I have to look forward too, with Raymond growing up? Falling in love, many ladies, how does this all work?"

Naveen laughed, "Darling, I have not, how do you say, been on the dating field in many years, I do not know what the kids do these days."

"Oh please it can't be that different."

"I am sure that it is, besides it is different."

"How so?"

"If Raymond decides to tell a young woman that he is royalty it could change a few things."

"Did this happen to you a lot?" I asked.

"Nope, people in my country were very familiar with me and my family. Always being in papers and such. The children have it good here, not many people pay attention to their status, it works for them now. Until they start traveling or we leave of out the country."

"Yeaa I guess you're right, I'm just worried about him. If he starts to date a lot how will he know if he finds the right one?"

"Trust me he will know." Naveen said looking up at me. "I did!"

"Barely. It took you nearly killing us first!" I said giggling at his face, as we watched the fireflies and hearing our family scream and play.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy guys(: this was not a request just something I wanted to do! But be sure to keep sending them in! I am trying to get some good ones to inspire me. Thanks!-Tori<strong>


End file.
